Walk With An Angel
by Carowen
Summary: In the midst of family tragedies, Beth and Daryl meet and learn to live, love, and to take life one day at a time, never knowing when it could be taken away from them at any moment. Bethyl AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to my Bethyl sisters ( you know who you are) and a very big thank you to Ayame2004 for all her help.

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 1: Little White Church

The rain was starting to fall when Daryl pulled up to the church. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, it wasn't like he was a religious man. When the doctors told him it was a fifty-fifty chance Merle would survive from his gunshot wounds, he felt like what was left of his world was starting to crumble. His brother was all he had in this world, the only person left that cared about him at all.

As he climbed in his truck, he wasn't sure what he'd do. It wasn't like he had anyone at home waiting on him and he sure as hell didn't want to spend the night alone thinking about Merle dying.

When he pulled up at the little white church, he saw a man with white hair, his thumbs in his suspenders walking up the steps. A blonde girl opened the door, her face the closest thing Daryl had ever seen to an angel.

With much trepidation in his steps, he started walking towards the church, his mind focused on Merle. A brunette walked out from around the corner, her hazel eyes red from tears. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry... didn't mean to bother anyone." He turned to go, the brunette giving him a forced smile.

"You don't have to go. Reverend Smith just opened up for us, but you're welcome to stay." She opened the door and waited for him to come in.

Daryl shook off the fog in his mind, it was late Sunday evening so why was the church open.

He followed the brunette in, the white haired man and blonde both on their knees by the alter. An Asian man takes the brunette's hand, Daryl immediately feeling as if he's interrupting something.

He quickly sat down in a pew, his eyes glued as the Reverend knelt by the group up front, his hands over their shoulders and prayed.

The preacher recited the Lord's Prayer as Daryl placed his forearms on the pew in front of him and bowed his head. "Listen J.C., I ain't a prayin' man... I don't even know if yer listen'... but I sure could use a favor."

A hand slid over his arm causing him to jump. Daryl looked up to the blonde angel from before, her eyes bluer than the sky and rimmed in red from her tears. "Do you want to join us?"

"Nah, I shouldn't be here. I'll go." He moved to get up and she sat down beside him. His head turned towards her as he wondered why she's being so kind.

"We're here cause we lost my brother in a car accident and my mom was hurt, doctors don't know if she'll pull through. I don't know why you're here, but from the look on your face I can bet you've got someone you need to pray for too." Her eyes looked at him, as if she saw through him.

Daryl licked his lips as he sat up straight, his mind still wondering why this girl was talking to him or even being nice to a complete stranger.

"Yeah, my brother got shot. Don't know if he'll make it or not." His nervous nature was taking over as he wiped his palms on his pants, his iron will holding back his tears. He wasn't sure why he told her about his business, something about her made him feel comfortable, at ease even.

The brunette waved for her to come back, the blonde giving him a gentle smile. She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. When he didn't she pulled it back, still staring at him. "Names Beth, Beth Greene. That's my sister Maggie, her boyfriend Glenn and my dad... Hershel. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just come by the Greene farm or the vet clinic... I'll be there."

He watched her walk away, swearing he'd seen a halo atop her golden head. Daryl didn't believe in angels, they were stories people told themselves to get through the hell they have on earth. If angels really existed, why didn't one come and take him away when he was little.

With the cross at the alter in view, he walked over and looked up at the symbol of Christ. "Hey J.C., takin' requests?"

He gazed at the door that Beth had just entered, wondering if her family would be okay. Merle had done some shitty things in his life, won't no one gonna mourn his passing but him. But that family in there, they needed a real miracle. Daryl turned back to the cross and closed his eyes. "If yer takin' requests... make sure her ma pulls through."

He hung his head down and walked out of the church and back to his truck.

* * *

><p>Beth looked down for her purse, remembering she left it on the front pew. She opened the door to the Reverend's office and saw the stranger talking to the cross. He asked Christ if he's taking requests, then tells him to make sure he mother pulled through.<p>

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, her heart cracked a little more in her chest. He came here with no family and the look of despair in his eyes and he didn't pray for his family, but hers. From the moment she saw him, she saw someone that needed a kind word and a gentle touch.

She knew going over to talk with him was something that felt right, almost natural. As she sat down with him, she felt his heartache radiating off of him like heat on a hot day. Her own heartache was a burden she was sharing with her sister and father, his heartache was eating him alive.

After she saw that act of pure kindness, she knew she had to know more about this stranger. He looked rough around the edges, his shaggy dark hair covering his sad blue eyes, but she had a feeling there was more to him than that.

She went back in the office and sat down beside her dad. Reverend Smith handed them each a prayer cloth, saying he'll be a phone call away anytime they need him.

Before they leave, Beth approached the Reverend and asked the question that had been plaguing her since the stranger walked in.

"That man that came in, the one that sat in the back. Do you know who he is?" Her fingers twisted the prayer cloth in her hand as she waited for an answer.

"That's one of the Dixon boys, Daryl. Stay away from him Beth, they are nothing but trouble." The stern and harsh words from the Reverend caused her to give him a very cross glare.

"Doesn't the good book say... judge not less ye be judged? I'm sure the Roman's felt the same way about Christ." Beth smiled to herself as the smile faded from the Reverend's face. She turned to go and join her family, hoping in her heart she'd run into Daryl Dixon again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really want to thank all of you that sent me a review and gave this little story a follow. I am nothing without you, thank you. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I have so much planned for this story. To my Bethyl sisters... Much Love!**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 2: Coffee

The waiting room was a little too crowded for Daryl's liking. He wasn't a people person, he didn't like to make small talk and listen to someone else's life history.

With his hands shoved in his pockets, he headed to the cafeteria to hopefully find a quiet spot to have a cup of coffee. Merle's doctor hadn't made it in to see him yet and all the nurses that buzzed around the room were making him nervous.

In the corner of the room, he found a table far removed from the hustle and bustle of the hospital. Merle hadn't woken up since his surgery and his off again, on again girlfriend had to tend to her daughter, Sophia.

Daryl liked Carol, she was nice to him and too damn nice to Merle. Honestly he didn't understand what she saw in him, but as Carol had told him, love is blind.

With a cup of coffee in hand and nothing but time to waste, Daryl started to think about that pretty little blonde from the church and what she had said to him. Could her ma be in the same hospital as Merle? The question raced through his mind as he walked to the nurse's station to find out.

He eyed the nurse that had tried to flirt with him several times that week. She gave him a smile as he asked if there was a patient named Greene in the hospital. He went on to tell her she had been in a car accident.

The redhead turned from him, her fingers flying across the keyboard of her computer. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, because you're not family but she's in I.C.U. Her name is Annette Greene."

"Annette Greene. Thanks." He walked away from her, the redhead giving him her best seductive glance.

When he made it back to Merle's room, Carol and Sophia were there. The doctor stood over Merle's bed with a chart and yammered in some language that made him sound smart.

"So, is he gonna make it or not." Daryl rubbed his hand over his face, his frustration lined on his forehead.

"I'll know more in 24 hours, but everything looks good." Daryl plopped down in a chair by Merle's bed and hoped tonight will be the night his brother would wake up.

"Daryl, I have to take Sophia to Mrs. Grimes, she's watching her for me. I'll be back to take next watch, you go home and get some sleep." Her small smile did nothing to curb Daryl's raw mood, he needed Merle to wake up and cuss him out or call him a pussy. All this waiting was maddening at best and getting worse by the day.

"Hey Carol, ask Sheriff Grimes if he's any closer to finding the son of a bitch that shot Merle. I don't give a rat's ass if he was buyin' drugs, he didn't deserve to get shot fer it." As soon as the words left Daryl's mouth, he wished he could take them back. The look on Sophia's face told him she didn't know what her temporary daddy did for recreation.

Carol hurried out of the room with her daughter, her eyes narrowed at him. "Go home… I mean it."

"Yeah… yeah." He pushed up on his feet after she left, the name of Beth's mom burning a hole through his brain.

On his way back to the cafeteria, Daryl's mind was lost in thought and he didn't see the woman in front of him. The sound of liquid splashing to the floor broke his resolve, his eyes on to the blonde holding the empty cup of coffee. "Sorry."

"It's okay, no harm done." He looked down to see the angel from the church, her eyes not so red anymore.

"It's you." His mouth went dry, his words not exactly floating from his brain to his lips.

"It's me. Nice to see you again. Your brother any better?" Beth bent down to wipe up the spilled coffee, her top falling open. Daryl darted his eyes away, locked on the wall ahead of him.

"Uh… let me buy you another cup of coffee." His hand rubbed the back of his head, his other hand deep in his pocket.

They walk back to the vending machines and Daryl plugged in some coins. "How do ya take it?"

"Cream please." He couldn't help but watch her face, the way her nose wrinkled at the tip when she talked.

He punched coffee light on the machine, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Beth so close to him. Daryl wasn't sure if he should take a few steps back to give them both some space.

As the cup came down and the coffee spurted out, Daryl finally found his words. Beth had opened her mouth to speak too, the two of them speaking in unison. "You stayin' here tonight."

Beth let out a giggle, the sound reminding him of a melody he once heard on his mother's jewelry box. The girl before him was beauty and grace personified.

He gave her a sideways smirk as he tucked his hands under his arms. "I'm headed home in a few, but I can stay, if you want."

"Thanks, but I have to get back to sit with my mom. She woke up today, thanks for sending up that prayer." She reached down to take the cup of coffee, thanking him again before she leaves.

Daryl wasn't sure if he was blushing, but from the heat burning his ears he had a good idea he was.

She was listening, she heard what he'd said. That didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Part of him was glad she heard, the part of him that pondered if he should go after her.

Visitation time was nearly up, the nurse at the desk tapped her watch as he walked by. "Just a quick check… okay."

He popped his head in to find Merle as he left him that is until he spotted something white sticking out from Merle's pillow.

His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the white cloth out, the cloth looked like something he'd seen in churches as a little boy.

He flipped it over to find a note that could have only been from Beth. "Prayers go both ways. Here's one for you."

"Guess God is watchin' over ya after all Merle, he sent us an angel." Daryl was tempted to put the cloth in his pocket but tucked it back where Beth had left it instead.

One thing was for certain, he wasn't about to let this good deed go unpaid. He would find her tomorrow, if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so excited that so many of you like this story. I can't thank all of you enough, it makes my day to read the reviews. I hope you enjoy this little chapter and Bethyl on. Much love to my Bethyl sister. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 3: Should Have Known Better

The next morning Daryl was up and out the door. Carol had come in around midnight to get a few hours of sleep before sending Sophia off to school.

He had a feeling today was the day, today Merle would wake up and he'd be on the road to recovery.

As soon as he entered the hospital he saw her, blonde hair, sweet smile and that halo that sat perfectly atop her head.

Beth turned from the nurse she'd been chatting with and walked over to him. "Long time, no see. You look like you got some sleep."

"Thanks... for that cloth." The words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat, his eyes looked anywhere but at her.

She rested her hand on his arm, the contact tingled and prickled his skin. His eyes flicked down to her alabaster fingers as she squeezed slightly. "I was repaying a favor. My mom is much better this morning, the doctors can't understand how she's recovering so quickly. The Lord works in mysterious ways."

'The Lord indeed does.' Daryl thought to himself, as he enjoyed the feel of her warm hand on his arm.

Daryl noticed a guy at the end of the hall, he waved at them and started walking their way. "Hey Beth, your dad was wondering where you went. I'm gonna go help Maggie and Glenn this morning, I'll see you later."

The way she smiled back at him, the way she dropped her hand from Daryl's arm when she saw him, it all clicked together. It wasn't until the guy gave Beth a kiss on the cheek that it was crystal clear.

She had a boyfriend, she was taken. How could he not think that before? A young, sweet thing like that couldn't be single.

Daryl walked away with his now somber mood. Beth was just a girl that was nice to him, she was probably nice to a lot of people. If he'd kept his head on straight he'd seen that, seen that she probably felt sorry for him.

Before he can get half way down the hall, Beth called out to him. "You got time for a quick cup of coffee?"

Could this be more of her kindness? Daryl wanted to find out, wanted to see if he was just a Christian good deed to her.

"Sure... a quick cup." They walked side by side to the cafeteria, Daryl noticing her protective stance. She walked with her arms wrapped around her small frame, her hands balled into her ribs.

They purchased the coffee and took a seat by the table in the corner. "You never really told me your name."

"Sorry... Daryl... Dixon." There it was again, that nervous stutter that only happened around her.

"I know, Reverend Smith told me. So, Daryl Dixon what do you do for a living, do you live close?" He wanted to shrug his shoulders as he'd always done in the past, letting the questions remain unanswered.

"I do odd jobs, mostly mechanic work. Live with my brother and his girlfriend, not far from the vet clinic. Took a dog there for Sophia once, yer pa fixed him up." He gripped the coffee cup, the hot cup stung but he needed the distraction from her angelic face.

"Sophia, that your girlfriend?" Beth blew slowly on her coffee, Daryl watched as her two perfect pink lips puckered out.

'Damn, pull it together Dixon.' The thoughts that coursed through his mind were not of the pure nature. Never in his thirty two years had he wanted to kiss a woman as badly as he did her right then.

His grip on the cup was like a vise, so hard the coffee spilled over and burnt his hand. "Dammit."

Her blue eyes shot up to his face and he caught her gaze. He wanted to leave, to forget he'd ever saw her. Beth jumped to her feet and gathered some napkins. "Just a little coffee. Are you okay?"

To his surprise, she took his hand and wiped off the burning liquid and began to blow his scalded skin. The things her lips could do, that image smacked him so hard he was nearly breathless.

"See, all better." She placed his hand back to the table, the line of questioning almost forgotten

"I don't have a girlfriend, Sophia belongs to Carol, Merle's girlfriend." He examined his hand, the raised red patch of skin far from the worst thing he'd ever had.

"Oh. No girlfriend. You're not a confirmed bachelor are you?" Beth almost giggled out the last statement, the sound gripping his heart strings again.

"No." The word came out too harsh, as if her question offended him.

The room goes quiet, Beth sitting there staring at him. He wished she'd speak, say something to let him know he wasn't a complete asshole.

"I have to be getting back, it was nice talking with you." The once bright blue of her eyes had faded to a cloudy indigo. Daryl wanted to kick himself, wanted to take her hand and apologize.

"Wait." The word slipped off his tongue before he'd formed a coherent thought to why she should stay.

Beth turned back to face him as Daryl let out a held breath. "I didn't mean to pry Daryl. It's my fault."

"You can pry all you want. Maybe over lunch?" As the storm clouds lifted from her eyes, Daryl's heart returned to its normal rhythm.

"Lunch? I'll see what I can do, but no cafeteria food." They both let out a chuckle, when it hit Daryl that her boyfriend may not like it.

As they head back to their respective family members, Daryl stopped in the hallway with a burning question on his mind.

"Will you be bringin' yer boyfriend with ya?" The question hung in the air as Daryl stared back at the smiling girl before him.

"Nope, kind of hard to do when I don't have one. Wait, do you mean Zach? No, he's just a friend that helps my dad out on the farm." Her hand laid on his arm again, the heat and tingling from before somewhat intensified.

"Good to know." He wanted nothing more than to stand right there, feeling her warmth and bathing in her smile, but he had to get to Merle.

He nodded to her as he walked off, Beth reminding him of their lunch date. "Meet me at the hospital entrance, around noon."

"You got it." With a lift in his steps, he found himself in Merle's room and his brother very much awake and cussing off the hinges.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I will be writing this story from Daryl and Beth's POV but mostly Daryl's. This will essentially be Daryl's story to tell. The last thing Beth says to Daryl in this chapter is a big clue to what I've based this story on. I owe my Bethyl sisters so much for helping me take this idea and bring life to it. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 4: A Promise

Daryl wasn't sure if he preferred Merle awake or unconscious, at the moment he wished for out cold.

"If ya don't stop movin' around so much yer gonna hurt yerself worse." Merle was none too happy to be told he couldn't get up, not to even take a piss. Daryl stared him down, thinking he'd wished Carol was here.

"Tell sugar tits over there I need more pain meds." Merle shifted up in the bed, wincing when he did.

The nurse rolled her eyes, Daryl shaking his head at his brother. "Sorry... he's an ass."

Carol shuffled in the room and none too soon for Daryl. "He's all yers."

Before she could protest, he jogged down the hallway. The further he got, the better his mood became. Sure, he was worried about Merle, loved him even but Merle had a way of pushing every one of his buttons.

Without consciously knowing it, he walked until he was at the I.C.U. waiting area. Beth's sister Maggie waved at him, hernot as forced as before. "Haven't seen you since the church. Your brother good?"

"Yeah, he just woke up. Yer ma?" Daryl could tell she wasn't comfortable with what he said, her eyes shifted from him briefly.

"She's my step-mom, but she's getting better. Thanks for asking." Maggie side stepped him as her boyfriend Glenn showed up. The two of them stood at the I.C.U. doors, waiting to go back in.

Daryl wasn't sure why he stood there, maybe he wanted to catch a glimpse of Beth, and maybe he needed to be anywhere but around Merle right now.

His mind thought back to this morning, back to the smile on Beth's face that rattled him inside. She was no doubt the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, not like any of the girls that usually flirted or threw themselves at him.

Merle's lessons in the fairer sex weren't exactly educational. The only thing Daryl learned from Merle was what not to do. He'd seen Merle get slapped, punched and even run over by a car for his trouble.

The only good thing to happen to Merle was meeting Carol, and she didn't take his shit. She stood her ground, determined to never be another man's punching bag. After the upbringing they had, Merle knew all too well about giving and receiving a good beating.

Lost in his thoughts, Daryl wandered out to the front of the hospital. He opened his pack of smokes and walked over to his bike. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde. "Hey."

He placed the cigarette back in the pack, wishing he'd got at least one quick draw of nicotine in his system. "Hey. Thought you was with yer ma?"

"I came out to get my purse." Beth looked at his face, then to the pack of cigarettes in his hand. "You smoke... would have never guessed that."

"Nasty habit I picked up a long time ago." He'd been smoking since he was a teenager. He'd tried other things, alcohol and the occasional toke, but his drug of choice would always be nicotine.

Somehow he doubted the sweet thing before him had ever touched a drop of liquor or taken a puff of anything.

"I know it's still early, not even noon yet, but we could walk to the deli. It's just around the corner." He nodded to her, a walk would do him some good.

"Okay." He let her lead the way, her arms crossed over her body again. Something about this struck him as odd. When they were talking before, she was relaxed and opened, but walking beside him she closed herself off.

Beth stopped at the entrance, her dad waiting there for her. "I'll be back in a bit daddy, going to have some lunch with Daryl."

The elder Greene glared at him, the look of a mistrusting father all over his face. He wanted to tell him to chill, he was the last thing he needed to worry about.

"Bethy, don't be gone too long." Hershel patted her on the back as she walked away.

"He doesn't like me." Daryl laid it out there, wasn't any need to beat around the bush.

"No, he's not like that. He just worries about me, is all." Her smile made it alright that her pa was being sort of cold.

They walked to the deli, the day not too hot for Georgia in spring. Daryl wanted to reach over and unknot her arms. The stiff stance Beth walked with was starting to make him think she didn't like him.

When they finally got to the deli it wasn't crowded, only a few people enjoying their lunch out at the picnic area. Daryl walked up to the counter, looking back at Beth.

"What's good?" The question barely left his lips when a dark skin girl bounced around the counter and hugged Beth.

"Hey, Greene. The usual?" Beth hugged her back, the two smiling and laughing.

"Yeah... Daryl you should try the grilled ham and cheese. It's to die for." He watched as her eyes fell to the floor, her hand went to her throat as if her words got caught there. Maybe she had her mother or brother on her mind.

"Sure, whatever you say." It was as if you could cut the air with a knife, Beth had changed in that moment. The light had left her eyes, her smile and it bugged the crap out of him.

"Sorry... this is my friend Sasha, her husband Bob and their son Little Bobby." Daryl nodded to them, taking a seat by the window.

Beth slid in her chair, her hands curled up on the table. Daryl eyed her carefully, studying her. "You come here often?"

"Yeah, my brother loved to eat here." Daryl could see the look of sadness dripping from her eyes and he wished he could take it away.

"Can I ask, what happened?" The statement was a bold one, completely none of his business but he wanted to know more about her.

Beth took a deep breath, her arms clinging around her again as if she had to hold herself together.

"Drunk driver." She didn't say anything else until Sasha brought them their food.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask, what would you like to drink?" Daryl looked up at the friendly girl, her hand holding a Diet Coke in a bottle. She sat the bottle on the table before Beth.

"Waters fine." He turned his eyes back to Beth, waiting for her to speak again.

She picked up her chicken salad sandwich and took a small bite. "What happened to your brother, how did he get shot?"

"Drug dealer." He gave her back the same two word answer she had given him.

"Oh." Her blue eyes looked up to him that dead look still there.

"Sorry I'm being this way. We buried Shawn last week and we really thought my mom was going to die. My family has had the worst luck as of late. Daddy says we just have to have a little faith." Daryl fought with himself to not tell her faith got you know where. Just because he didn't have any, didn't mean she couldn't.

With a big bite of the sandwich in his mouth, he grinned at her. "This is good."

"Told ya so. Uh... Daryl... are you in trouble with the law? I saw Sheriff Grimes in your brother's room when I came out." She was half right, he thought. Merle had always been in and out of trouble and this time was no different.

"Not me. Merle has some thangs he and Rick need to talk over." He looked at her, really studying her face and saw no judgment, no signs of pity or loathing.

The meal went by quickly, Daryl had forgotten to eat before he left the house and was famished.

Beth giggled as she wiped the cheese that had dripped from the sandwich and into the scruff of his chin. He flinched back when she reached towards him, her touch soft and gentle. Their eyes locked, their gaze so strong Daryl felt it burn through him.

A loud crashing sound gained their attention, Bob yelling for Sasha. Daryl jumped to his feet, hurrying over to the counter to see the back grill on fire. In one fluid motion, he jumped the counter and grabbed Little Bobby from the kitchen door. He sat him on the counter as Sasha sprayed the contents of the fire extinguisher over everything in the kitchen.

Daryl turned back to the little boy who was crying loudly. "You okay 'lil man? Let me see."

Beth rounded the counter to damp a towel for him. Sasha dashed out, her hands taking her child. "He's okay, just a scratch."

"That could have been worse. Thank you." Daryl lowered his head, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"S' nothin'." He lifted his head when he felt a hand on the back of his arm.

"It was something. You could have got hurt too." He looked deep in her eyes and saw something that hadn't been there before. The blue was deeper, her pupils darker.

Bob exited the kitchen with smoke and soot clinging to him. "Looks like you're getting those renovations you wanted sweetie."

Sasha refused to let them pay for their lunch, telling Daryl he would eat free there from now on. Beth grinned up at him, causing the blush to deepen on his face.

On the walk back to the hospital, Daryl had had enough of her closed off demeanor. "Don't ya trust me? I swear, I'd never do or try anythang."

Beth stopped on the sidewalk, her arms curled up tighter around her. "I trust you... it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He held her gaze, not backing down.

"Difficult to explain... let's leave it at that." She walked faster, as if trying to get away from him.

"Beth... wait." His long legs caught up with her in two strides, his hand landing on her shoulder. He turned her around, her tears threatening to tip over.

"I have to go Daryl, I'll see you around." She moved and he dropped his hand from her, wondering if he did something wrong.

For a long moment they stood there, neither saying anything. "Yeah, guess I'll see ya around."

As soon as he had taken the first step to leave, he felt her hand in his. He looked back at her, her tears flowing down her face. "I need a friend Daryl, just a friend. Can you do that?"

"Sure." He answered her quickly, willing to say anything to keep her around.

"Okay... but you have to promise me one thing first." Her smile had returned, that smile that he'd already grown accustom too.

"Alright... name it." A knot squeezed in Daryl's gut as she held his hand, her blue eyes ripping a hole in his soul.

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me." He stared blankly back at her, her smile simple and perfect.

"That's not a problem, darlin'." Inside he knew that was a lie, a really big one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to clarify something that some of you have had concerns about. This will be a happy ending for Beth and Daryl, even with her illness, she will overcome like our Beth always does. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, I appreciate them all. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 5: Distractions

When Beth walked back into her mother's I.C.U. room her father and sister were standing outside. "What's going on?"

"They're moving your mom to a room." Hershel reached his arm out, engulfing his youngest in a hug.

After they had Annette settled, Hershel reached over and took Beth's hand. "How about a walk?"

They walked down the hallway, Maggie and Glenn had gone off to get some dinner.

"What is it Daddy?" Beth locked her fingers into Hershel's big hand.

"Doodlebug, I don't know what you think you're doing with that boy, but we both know it can't go anywhere." His soft but stern words took her aback.

"He's a friend Daddy. Aren't I allowed to have friends?" The smile she evoked from him made her smile too.

"Friends? Okay, Bethy. But you make sure it stays that way." She understood her father's worry. It wasn't so much for her as it was for Daryl.

Her father never looked down on people, he saw everyone the same. He saw the good in their hearts, but had personal knowledge of the evil in them too. Her dad left home when he was fifteen to get away from a brutal, drunken man and he understood that not all men were good but most were good enough.

They walked a little further, Hershel holding her hand. "Daddy, he's a good man. I see that in him already. He's lost. I need to help him find himself... I need to do that."

Hershel kissed her forehead, his smile telling her he couldn't deny her this.

She spent the evening with her mother, so glad she was awake and laughing. Her thoughts turned to Shawn, to the fact she'd never hear him laugh again. Maybe it was poetic justice that God had taken him just in case things went badly for her. At that moment, she truly felt like her long nightmare would never be over and she only saw it ending with her joining her big brother.

With her thoughts on darker days ahead, she saw Dr. Edwards in the hallway. He tucked his stethoscope around his neck and looked over some charts. She checked on her mother and found her fast asleep. Beth stepped out into the hall, greeting her doctor as she stopped by the nurse's station.

Dr. Edwards smiled at her, laying the chart back down. "How are things with your mother?"

"Better. How have you been?" Beth tried to keep the conversation from going to her, but she knew the good doctor had tunnel vision when it came to his patients.

"I've been good. Thanks for asking. Beth, you know you have to come see me soon. We have to act fast. I know the accident has put things on hold, but we can't wait much longer." Beth closed her eyes, then looked up at him. Dr. Edwards had that all too serious look on his face, the one that made her cringe inside.

"I will, promise. Daddy will hogtie me if he has too. Dr. Edwards, we do this my way first... agreed?" Her stubbornness was a flaw to some, to her it was the only thing she had that gave her control of her own life.

"Agreed. But my way isn't off the table." He walked away, leaving Beth feeling the deep depression that often followed seeing him.

She needed to shake off her funk and find some little piece of happiness, something that didn't remind her of the darkness that circled in daily.

Her mind instantly turned to Daryl, he was her happy place, the one person that didn't look at her like she was going to crack like fine china.

When she rounded the corner to Merle's room, she found a lady with short graying hair sitting there. "I'm sorry... I was looking for Daryl."

"Hi. He went home. He has to go back to work tomorrow. Who are you?" She stood up, looking Beth up and down.

"Beth... Greene. I'll come back some other time." The lady reached out and grasped her by the elbow.

"You're the one that left that prayer cloth for Merle. Thank you. I'm Carol, nice to put a face to the name... Beth." Carol shook her hand, Beth's mind still on Daryl.

"I'm glad he's getting better. Tell Daryl I stopped by." She turned to go and again Carol stopped her.

"He's at home with Sophia. You can go by if you want, he'd like that." She walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a pad and pen. She jotted down the directions to their house and handed them to Beth.

Beth looked at her, then the paper. Could she do this, go see him out of the blue?

"Thanks." In a flash, she hurried back to her mother's room and was glad to find Glenn there. She told him she had to run an errand and grabbed her purse.

Once in her car, she turned on the radio. Taylor Swift crooned out a song about Romeo and Juliet and she sang it at the top of her lungs as she zipped down the highway.

All too soon she turned in at the vet clinic, taking the two lane road toward Daryl's. The road curved until it became one lane, dusk starting to settle and making her nervous.

There, nestled at the end of the road between all the trees sat the little cabin Carol told her about. It looked small, too small for four people to share, but it looked homey.

In the front yard were two motorcycles, an old rusty pickup and a little girls bicycle. A shaggy little white dog came running around the corner, jumping on her. She tried to push him down, petting his damp fur. "Hey there."

"Sam, get back here." Daryl yelled at the dog, Sophia running out to get him.

"Sorry, he likes new people." The little girl gave her a big smile, tugging at the dog.

Daryl tossed his cigarette in the yard and walked out towards her. "Beth?"

"Hey, just thought I'd stop by and see you. I was checking on things at the clinic." She didn't know why she was lying, maybe she didn't want to appear too eager to see him.

"You want to sit on the porch for a bit?" Daryl did that thing with his hands in his pockets that she found completely adorable.

He jumped the first two steps and quickly pulled two chairs out. The look on his face was unreadable to her. She wasn't sure if he was happy to see her or not. "If now is a bad time, I can come back."

"Nah, I weren't doin' anythang." They took a seat, Beth watching as he propped his legs up on the railing.

"I was wondering if you would like to come by the farm, go riding or something." The words jumbled out her mouth, her mind racing for some sort of order.

"Ridin'?" Daryl twisted his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes riding. You can you ride a horse?" The scrunched look on his face nearly made her giggle. He pulled his legs down from the railing and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Yeah, I can. Been a while. Maybe you'll have to show me how it's done." Was he serious? She wasn't really sure if he was teasing or not.

"Sure, I have just the horse for you. I'll be home all day Saturday if you can come by. Mom is getting better and I'm sure she'll be home by then. It looked like your brother was out cold when I stopped by." Her fingers picked at the hem of her shirt, her eyes on her feet.

"Nurses knocked him out, they got tired of his bitchin'." Daryl stared at her, like he'd done something wrong. Beth chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes now fully on his face.

"Daryl... you can say whatever you want. My brother use to curse... I'm used to it. I'm not some fragile little girl... I can handle myself." What Daryl did next surprised her. He reached over and squeezed her upper arm, shaking his head.

"Yeah... you're a brute." They both started laughing, Daryl rocking the chair back against the cabin.

"So, you're going back to work tomorrow? Where at?" Beth new all the mechanic shops in town and she'd never seen him at any of them.

"Martinez's place." He leaned towards her and she held her breath. The moonlight hit his face and his blue eyes took her by surprise. The blue mingled with the light and gave him this soft but dangerous appearance.

"The motorcycle shop... yeah I know that place. Never been in there though." She leaned forward to get a better look at those mesmerizing eyes when Daryl stood up.

"It's gettin' late and I have to put "Lil bit to bed. I'll see you on Saturday, Beth." She wanted to say it's a date but didn't. She just rose to her feet and started to walk to her car.

With her hand on the door handle she shouted back at him. "Hey Daryl... plain or chocolate?"

"What?" He jumped from the porch and walked towards her.

"Plain or chocolate?" Her smile covered her face as she opened the car door.

"For what?" He stopped at the front of her car as she climbed in. She rolled down the window and grinned back.

"Just pick one... please." Daryl rubbed his chin while his eyes were set right on her.

"Surprise me." She nodded to him, then started her car. Daryl leaned into the window, noticing her check engine light was on.

"You need to get that checked out. I can look at it fer ya." She looked at the bright red light on her dash then back to him.

"Okay... tomorrow. I can come by after you get off work." Daryl leaned back, placing his hands back in his pockets. Beth waited for some acknowledgement he'd do it.

"I'll stop by yer place, ya got more room to work on stuff there. Round five okay?" He stepped back as she put the car in reverse.

"See you tomorrow, Daryl." As she pulled out of the drive, her heart was hammering in her chest. She promised herself to not get too wrapped up in him, but that was getting harder to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time to hear from Ms. Greene. There are just certain things that only Beth can tell you that Daryl can't and this chapter had to be from her POV for that. Thanks for the reviews and follows and as always ... much love to my Bethyl sisters. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 6: Unrequited Desire

Beth pulled up to the donut shop, the smell so mouthwatering she couldn't wait to get inside.

A sassy little brunette greeted her with a smile as she put a tray of fresh pastries in the display case. "Morning. What can I get you?"

"Give me two plain, two glazed and two chocolate." Daryl had said to surprise him and not knowing his true preference, she went with what she liked. She quickly ordered two cups of coffee and was out the door with her order.

The bike shop was dark, the only light coming from the street lamp beside her. She sat in her car with the warm donuts and coffee, her fingers mindlessly tapping on the box.

A headlight flashed off in the distance, the sound of a four stroke engine humming towards her. Her smile widened on her face as she leaned towards her windshield. The bike stopped at the bay doors as the man jumped off his bike and started to open up the shop.

Beth felt the disappointment wash over her, she wasn't quite sure why she was so excited to see Daryl.

It only took another few minutes before another bike drove passed her and parked in the back. She waited a long minute before she climbed out of her car, her eyes searching for any sign of Daryl.

When he walked towards the bay doors, her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. "Daryl, good morning."

He turned to her, his head cocked sideways. "What brings you out here? Lookin' to buy a bike?"

"No, not exactly. I brought you breakfast." She handed him the box and cup of coffee, his blue eyes smiling back at her.

"Ya didn't have to do this. I'm gonna fix yer car." Daryl placed the box of donuts on the hood of her car, flipping open the lid. He smiled back up at her as he took a chocolate glazed donut between his fingers.

Beth watched as he took a big bite, licking the chocolate off his index finger. A jolt rocked through her belly, causing a tingling sensation all through her body. Daryl placed the donut in his other hand as he sucked on his thumb, his lips pulling off the chocolate glaze.

The heat that engulfed her took her by surprise, nearly making her breathless. It was all too much, the heady feeling she was getting from watching him made her weak at the knees.

As she reached behind for the car, Daryl noticed her failing posture. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just need to sit down." He opened the car door for her, helping her inside. The feel of his hands on her arm and back did nothing to stop the dizzying euphoria she seemed to be trapped in.

"You leavin' already?" A small frown turned the corners of his beautiful mouth down, Beth's eyes locked on the glazed covered pads.

She flipped on the air conditioner, letting the cool air calm her heated skin. "I'll see you at five... enjoy those donuts."

The car zipped back on the county road, Daryl still standing there as she gazed back in her rear view mirror. "Really Beth, what was that?"

Her voice sounded shaky as she chastised herself, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel tight.

When she pulled up to the hospital, she had to sit there for a moment. She had told Daryl she only needed a friend but it wasn't friendly feelings she was having for him.

Her high school sweetheart Jimmy never caused those stirrings in her, no man ever had. Then the thought hit her, Daryl was a man, in every sense of the word.

Sure, there had been harmless flirting in the past with boys at the community college she went to. She'd even gone on a few double dates with her roommate, but none of the boys she'd went out with held her interest the way Daryl Dixon held hers now.

After taking several deep breaths, she exited the car and made her way to her mother's room. The day was going to be a long one, with her mind on Daryl and those damned donuts.

It took forever for the morning to go by, her sister and Glenn stopping by to relieve her. She decided to go down to the deli to talk to Sasha, hoping that would clear out some of the butterflies in her stomach.

Sasha looked up from the counter as she walked in, Little Bobby running to her. "Hey, Ms. Beth."

She lifted him up, feeling the sharp pain in her side. Sasha dropped the sponge in her hand and rushed over to her. "You know you can't be doing that."

"I'm not used to being so… limited." Her hand goes to her side, her face a twisted mask of pain and anger.

"When do you start your treatments?" Sasha sat down beside her, Little Bobby in her lap.

"Next week, after we get mom home. I promised daddy I'd do this, but if it doesn't work, I'm done." Her hand reached out for Sasha's, the two of them looking at the little boy in Sasha's lap.

"Beth, it would be easier if you just had the surgery." The words weren't anything new to Beth, she'd heard them a hundred times from her family and from Dr. Edwards.

Just the thought of surgery scared the living shit out of her. It wasn't just that, it was if she did this Dr. Edwards way, she'd never have the family she so desperately wanted.

Her hand stroked the back of Little Bobby's head, her smile fading from her face and replaced with tears.

"Beth, honey. I know you want a baby someday. If you're not alive you can't have any of those things you wrote about in your journal. You can adopt, there are plenty of kids that need a good mother." She knew Sasha was right, but it still didn't matter to her. What man was going to want a woman that couldn't give him a child? How could she live with herself if she didn't do everything to preserve a little part of herself?

"Sasha, I know you mean well, but this is how I'm doing it. I'm too young to have any chance of a child ripped away from me, literally out of me. No... I'm not going through all this pain and sickness to be cut up. If it's my time... it's my time." Tears streamed down her face as she thinks of the life she may never have.

Sasha nodded to her, wiping away her own tears. "Enough of that, let's get a bite to eat."

The afternoon sitting with Sasha had lifted her spirits and she really couldn't wait to see Daryl later. Her lips curled up into a giddy smile that didn't go unnoticed by her Sasha's keen eyes.

"What's that smile about, Beth. It wouldn't be that hunky slice of heaven you had lunch with, would it?" A playful grin splashed across Sasha's face as Beth blushed uncontrollably.

"Uh... no." The cat was out of the bag, her blush and nervous disposition gave her away.

"It is!" Beth jumped back in her seat, Sasha nearly shouting it across the deli.

"Maybe. Well... I have to get back. See you soon." The laughter that trickled out of Sasha only made her blush worse, she had to put some space between her too inquisitive friend and the truth.

With the clock ticking away on her mother's hospital wall, she waited patiently for three o'clock. She wanted to be back at the farm in time to get freshened up before seeing Daryl. When three finally struck, she gave her mother a quick kiss and left her in the capable hands of Grady's best.

Her car was on the highway in no time, her mind set on what she needed to do. She wanted to make them a small picnic lunch, maybe some sweet tea. If he had time, they could go for a walk out by the meadow or maybe just sit and talk.

What was this, a date? No, she needed to get her priorities straight. She needed to keep this just friends with Daryl, he deserved at least that.

Zach waved at her as she parked her car, his grin a little too friendly. "You home for the evening?"

"Yeah, got a friend stopping by. You need something Zach?" She brushed by him, making her way to the house.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies this weekend?" There it was, the one thing she wasn't ready for. She liked Zach, was even friendly to him but she didn't see him as boyfriend material.

"Sorry, got plans." The smile disappeared from his face, leaving Beth wondering if she had been too harsh. She hated to be this way with him, but she didn't have those kind of feelings for him. But Daryl, that was another matter entirely.

Her fingers shoved back dress after dress until she fought her favorite yellow sundress. Something about today just screamed sundress, no shoes and her classic braided ponytail.

When she finally made it out to the kitchen, she heard a knock on the screen door. "Coming."

The dish cloth in her hand fell to the floor when she saw Daryl standing there, sleeveless shirt, baggy pants and that grimy grit that made him look so desirable.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Daryl and Beth are getting closer and her secret won't stay a secret much longer. I know the story is a little sad at times, but there will be brighter days to come. Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites. **

**~ Without suffering, there can be no compassion ~**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 7: Ropes

Work had been a bitch all day, from Caesar sending him out to pick up parts to customers complaining about their bikes. Daryl had a love, hate relationship with his job. He preferred the quiet solitude of his little cabin. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the job, it was that Martinez had him doing the lion's share of the work.

When he walked into the shop after Beth left, he received wolf whistles and rude comments about the blonde cutie. His normal, I don't care attitude was tossed to the side for a don't start glare.

T-Dog would always rib him in good nature, but Mitch was an asshole, through and through.

As he placed the box of donuts on his toolbox, Mitch walked over to him with his shit eating grin.

"So, donuts the only thing she give you? Cause I bet she tastes way sweeter." Daryl slammed the drawer shut, clutching the wrench in his hand.

"Shut yer mouth." His clenched jaws and steely stare let Mitch know to back off.

T-Dog grabbed Mitch by the arm, turning him around. "Come on man. Get back to work before Martinez has both of our asses."

Daryl nodded to T, a thank you for pulling Mitch away before he buried the wrench in his skull.

He threw himself into his work the rest of the day, even working through lunch. When he finally got a moment alone with Caesar, he asked to kick off early.

Caesar blinked at him, Daryl had never asked to leave early before. "Sure man. Tell Merle, I'm saving his job for him. He comes in sober or not at all."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, letting his boss assume he needed to leave to go care for Merle.

For the hundredth time that day, he looked up at the large clock on the garage wall. Four o'clock was just a few minutes away and part of him felt anxious to see Beth again.

The warm water and pumice soap slid over his arms and hands, he wanted to make sure he wasn't too greasy when he showed up. It was sort of silly, since he was going to get greasy again working on her car.

With his bike between his legs, his tools in his saddlebags and thoughts of that too sweet blonde on his mind, he took the turn at the vet clinic towards the Greene farm.

Zach was working on the cattle fence when his bike rumbled down the dirt road. He noticed him from the corner of his eye, wondering if he'd be alone with Beth or not.

Her car was parked under the shade tree, the new leaves casting just the right amount of coverage.

His eyes appraised his surroundings, the farm stretched out as far as his eyes could see. He could only imagine growing up here, being able to hunt and work the land. The house was a large two story farmhouse that he could tell held a lot of love, something he'd never personally experienced.

Each step up towards the screen door felt like it took forever, his throat going dry. He knocked on the door, suddenly feeling like he should have cleaned up better.

Beth shouted she's coming, the sound of her feet patting towards him making him smile. He watched the dish cloth in her hand fall to the floor, her eyes looking him over. "Didn't expect you here so early. Come on in."

She flung open the screen door, Daryl looking down at his greasy boots. "Nah, I best not. Can I have yer car keys?"

Beth ran back in the house and he caught the scent of lilac. The smell washed over him, taking him back to the flowers that grew by the meadow he loved to hunt in. Her soft pale yellow dress flowed over her like a rippling river, the image of her causing the dryness in his throat to get worse.

"Here ya go. I'll be out in a few minutes. You like sweet tea?" Her bright smile and soft blue eyes wrapped him in her warmth, made him crave more of her.

"Yeah." He wasn't sure what to say to her so he walked off the porch towards her car.

He was under the hood, the engine purring back at him when he hears the clanking of glasses. He looked up to see Beth walking out with a tray of food and tea.

"Have you eaten? I made us some sandwiches." He looked down at the tray, wondering if this was common for her, to be so welcoming and friendly.

"Thanks." With a grin back at her he wiped his hand on his shirt and took a wedge.

"I made the egg salad myself. It's my mom's recipe. So, what's wrong with my bug?" She sat the tray down by the car, picking up the two glasses of sweet tea.

He took the glass, downing the sweet, but quenching liquid. "You make good sweet tea."  
>A faint blush covers Beth's pale cheeks, Daryl watching her. He had to remind himself why he's here as he handed her the glass back. "I think you need spark plugs."<p>

"Really? Daddy had my car checked out not long ago." His hand worked the wrench back and forth, checking her plug wires.

"I think someone overlooked the plugs and wires. I'll get you some tomorrow and replace them." He smirked to himself when her smile flashed across her face. He hoped she liked being around him as much as he liked being around her. Never in his life would he think a girl like Beth would give him the time of day.

He starts putting away his tools, the diagnosis of her car so easy a first year mechanic could have found it. Beth picked up the tray and walked back towards the house.

Part of him wanted to stay, but he'd done what he came here for. As he walked back to his bike, he heard Beth call out to him. "Where you going?"

"Puttin' away my tools." He turned in time to see her nearly up on him, her bare feet and ponytail too damn cute.

"Since you're here, maybe we can go for a walk." The look on her face was soft and tender, two things that were rare in his world. He cast his eyes down to her feet, Beth following his line of sight.

"Don't ya need shoes first?" A small giggle left her lips as she shook her head.

Zach walked up behind him wiping some sweat from his face. "I'm heading home, you need anything before I go, Beth?"

Beth briefly gazed at Zach as she reached her hand out to Daryl. Zach's nostrils flared out as Daryl took her hand, his jaw muscles rippling. "No, I'm good here. See you tomorrow."

She pulled Daryl towards her, her fingers wrapping around his hand. The feel of her soft skin against his rough, greasy palm reminded him of touching fine silk.

They don't talk, just walk hand in hand out towards a meadow. She came to a stop under a very large oak tree, the boughs reaching up towards the sky.

Her hand dropped from his and he tried to hold on, not ready for the contact to be over. As she walked up to the tree he followed, watching her run her fingers over a carving there. "Me, Maggie and Shawn all carved our names in this tree. Maggie said if she and Glenn marry, she'll carve his name and the names of their kids here. I guess this is our family tree."

He stepped beside her, his eyes looking over the names there. "Who's Josephine?"

"Oh… that's Maggie's mom." The matter dropped there, Daryl not wanting to ask any more.

They sat down under the tree, Beth crossing her legs over at her ankles. He leaned his back against the tree, the evening sun making the sky look orange.

Her hand rested over Daryl's, her fingers falling between his. "I love it here."

"I can see why. It's quiet." He didn't make a move, enjoying the feel of her hand again.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Daryl glanced over at her, the silence between them a little unnerving. "Since we're goin' ridin' Saturday, ya want to show me the horses?"

He climbed to his feet, holding her hands and pulling her up with him. Her eyes slam shut, her teeth dug into her bottom lip. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine?" The tone of her voice alarmed him, as if she's hiding something. He twisted his hand, trying to unlock their fingers when she squeezed tighter.

Daryl watched her face, studying for what could have made her wince earlier. Beth kept her grip on his hand tight, her lips trying to lift up into a smile.

He noticed her easy stride as they got closer to the barn, Daryl wondering what was on her mind.

"You go ridin' a lot?" She gave him a quick smile, stopping right outside the barn doors.

"Not as much as I use to but I did a lot growing up. I love to be out in an open field with the wind in my hair. I'd guess it's the way you feel on your bike." The grin on Daryl's face made her giggle and he wanted to tell her it wasn't exactly the same thing.

When they entered the barn, her mood was lighter. She stroked the nose of a pale horse, the horse neighing. "This is Nelly. She's a good horse, but needs a gentle touch. This one is perfect for you. Aren't you Rufus?"

The dark horse looked like a first class thoroughbred, his dark eyes reflecting back his wild spirit.

"Ya want me to ride him?" Daryl reached out to pet him, the horse bucking up his head.

"What? Scared?" Beth's teasing tone made him chuckle, he had smiled and laughed more in the past few days than he'd done in his entire life.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'. Care if we do some huntin' Saturday. I'll bring my crossbow, might catch a few squirrels." He watched as her lips curved up even higher, her eyes shining brightly.

"Can you teach me?" The child like glow on her face made his heart hammer in his chest, she looked so sweet, so innocent that he prayed when the time came he could let her go. He hoped that he didn't ruin her like everything Dixon's touched.

"Yeah, but it ain't easy." They both turn when they hear a voice calling out.

"Bethy… you in there?" Her sister Maggie walked in, her eyes locked right on Daryl. "Got to make dinner, you coming to help?"

"Daryl, you want to stay for dinner?" Beth ignored her sister, walking over to him. She had this thing about getting in his personal space, but for her he'd let it go.

"Got to get back. Carol will be waitin' on me. I'll bring those plugs and wires by tomorrow." As he walked out of the barn he heard her run up behind him.

She stepped in front of him, laying her hands on his broad shoulders. Up on her tiptoes, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

He rubbed his cheek on the way to his bike, feeling the ropes that held him down start to slip away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a quick thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites. This chapter is a filler to set up something major to come in the next two chapters. As always... much love to my Bethyl Sisters. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 8: Raging Bull

Daryl half expected to see Beth at the bike shop with more donuts the next morning. He was a little disappointed she wasn't there waiting for him. After parking his bike, he went in to get ready for his usual day. Caesar flipped on the lights, walking towards him.

"You ask Merle about coming back to work?" His boss knew he didn't like small talk, so he got right to the point.

"Not yet. He'll be coming home Monday. I'll have to come in late, have to help Carol get him set up at home." Caesar nodded to him, handing him his paycheck.

"What's this? You firing me?" Daryl took it, shock covered his face.

Mitch and T-Dog rambled in the shop and nodded to them as Daryl still waiting for his boss to answer him. Caesar motioned for Daryl to follow him, the two men entering the office and Caesar closed the door.

"You aren't fired. I know you're to soul bread winner right now. Consider that a bonus. You can take the rest of the day off too. Get that brother of yours squared away and I'll see you back here on Tuesday." Before Daryl can argue, Martinez exited the office, yelling at Mitch and T-Dog to get their lazy asses to work.

Daryl wasn't the type to take charity, but he also knew Martinez wasn't the type of man to hand it out either. He tucked his check in his back pocket and headed back to his bike.

He drove to the bank, then to the auto parts store. He purchased the plugs and plug wires for Beth's car and made the ride to the farm.

When he got there Hershel was backing out the drive, Beth's car already gone. Hershel stopped, waving for him to come to the truck. "You looking for Beth?"

"I was gonna change her plugs out. I can come back later." Daryl turned to go when Hershel got out of his truck.

"You stay put, I'll go call Bethy. Annette will be fine until I can get there." They walk up on the porch, Daryl taking a seat on the swing.

Zach walked up on the porch, pulling his work gloves from his back pocket. "You again."

Daryl doesn't answer him, hoping he'll just walk away. Zach walked toward him when Hershel opened the screen door. "Zach, you get the pump fixed over by well number two?"

"No sir, I'll go do that right now." Zach eyed Daryl as he walked off the porch, Daryl not giving two shits what he thought of him.

"Don't pay no mind to Zach. He's got it bad for Beth. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I'm going to tell you what I told him. She needs to concentrate on Beth, no distractions. She says you two are friends. Son, that's exactly what my little girl needs… a good friend." He sat beside Daryl on the swing, Daryl suddenly felt like he was being scolded.

Hershel looked out towards the barn, then back to him. "Beth will be here soon. Thanks for doing this for her, I've let things slip by me lately." Daryl gave him a quick nod of his head, going out to the shade tree to sit.

As soon as Hershel left, Zach approached him again. "You stay away from Beth."

"Why?" Daryl laid out the parts and tools, hoping he'd just go away.

"She isn't some bar whore or backwoods slut. She's a good girl and I'll be damned if I let the likes of you ruin her good name." Zach took two steps back when Daryl straightened up and walked towards him.

"What Beth does with me, ain't none of yer damn business. You think you know me, you don't know jack shit son. Go on and play handyman, I got grown up stuff to do." He turned his back to Zach, his anger on the verge of erupting.

Zach stood there, watching him. Daryl glanced back up to him, waiting for him to spill more words of wisdom. "Reverend Smith is right about you. You Dixon's can't be trusted. I got my eye on you."

Daryl lifted his head, his hair hanging over his eyes. "You don't know what a Dixon is capable of boy. Keep standin' there… you'll find out."

Before Zach can take another step an SUV pulled in the drive. Maggie jumped out, yelling for Zach. The two men look over at her, Zach smirking. "Saved by the bell, asshole."

"Yeah… sure." Daryl took each spark plug out of the box, trying to get his anger back in check.

He sat there for what felt like forever before Beth's baby blue beetle pulled up to the house. "Hey there, thanks for getting to my car so quickly."

"I ain't got nothin' else to do." Zach had really done a number on him, his natural surly nature kicked in overdrive.

Beth sat down on the picnic table, watching him fix her car. He wished he hadn't been such a jackass to her. She didn't deserve his wrath, it was Zach he was pissed at. When he adjusted the last of the plug wires, Beth jumped from the table.

"You about done, I got things to do." Her sour words slapped him hard, but he knew he had it coming.

"Sorry." Beth walked around the car, ducking her head under the hood.

"For what? For being a royal jackass? I don't know who pissed you off, but better get an attitude adjustment. I got enough crap to deal with, without adding yours to it." The feisty blonde before him totally took him off guard. He'd seen her sweet side, her kind side and now her fiery side.

"Damn girl. I said I was sorry." He tossed his tools back into the box, knowing he needed to put some space between him and Beth.

She took his hand, her fingers laced into his. "I'm sorry too."

"Yeah… I'm a dick sometimes. Glad you can overlook it." He was glad to see the smile on her face, the one he had erased earlier.

"I got a change of plans for Saturday. I can't go riding, but we'll go for sure, soon. I've got church obligations, but I hope to still see you." She did it again, right up in his personal space, her beautiful face so close he could kiss her.

"What ya got to do?" With the red handkerchief from his back pocket, he wiped off his hands.

"Church youth group choir rehearsal. They're performing this Sunday and I want to make sure they're ready. You can stop by if you want, I'd sure like it if you did." He chewed on his thumb, his eyes locked on her big doe eyes.

"I'll stop by, then maybe we can go for a different sort of ride." The blush that turned Beth's cheeks a crimson red let him know she took that all wrong.

"Uh… Daryl?" Her eyes went wider, her eyebrows lifted.

"No… uh… not that… uh… on my bike." His words failed him, his awkwardness showed as plain as day.

The moment laid there, the two of them staring at each other. Beth spoke first, her hand still linked with his.

"That will be fun. But I can't stay out too long, I have church on Sunday." They finally unlinked fingers, Daryl getting on his bike.

"See ya tomorrow?" The question was more for him than her, he needed to hear her say she wanted to see him.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest as she walked off, until she turned around and nodded to him. "See you at the church tomorrow… don't forget."

A big smile crept onto his lips as he rode away. This angel with the golden halo was going to be his undoing and damn if he wasn't going to enjoy every second of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am loving writing this story, thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites. I owe a big thank you to the best Beta ever ... Ayame2004, you make my little fic a thousand times better. And as always... much love to my Bethyl sisters. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 9: Songbird

Merle's cranky mood was getting on Daryl's last nerve. He'd raised enough hell that the doctor let him sign himself out. Carol took Merle's mood swings in stride, but Daryl was ready to shoot him again.

"Where ya gettin' off to little brother. I ain't ever seen ya that dressed up." Merle swigged back his beer, Carol trying to take it from him.

"I don't know when I'll be back, so don't hold supper for me Carol. And Merle, shut up." He slid on his angel winged leather vest over his long sleeved flannel shirt. He'd even put on his new jeans Carol had got him for his birthday and cleaned his boots.

When he pulled up to the little white church, he saw several cars and Beth's was parked by the front.

A young girl no older than Sophia approached him, a hymnal in her hands. "Hey mister, you lost?"

"Nope. Are you?" He kept walking towards the church, the sound of an angelic host floating outside.

Beth turned when he walked in, the group of children in the middle of singing. She told the tall blonde boy beside her to continue on as she came over to him. "You made it."

"Said I would. What song is that?" Daryl sat down in the middle pew, Beth humming the song.

"The hymn of joy. It's my favorite. Come on up front, I'll sing it for you." Daryl followed her, Beth stepping up on the stage.

Beth sat down at the piano, the children all taking a seat. She let her fingers glide along the keys as she began to sing.

Joyful, joyful

Lord we adore Thee

God of Glory, Lord of Love

Hearts unfold like flowers before Thee

Hail Thee as the sun above

Melt the clouds of sin and sadness

Drive the dark of doubt away

Giver of immortal gladness

Fill us with the light

Fill us with the light

Oh, fill us with the light of day

A hand rested on his shoulder and Daryl looked up to see who it was. Sheriff Grimes grinned back down at him, his cowboy hat shading his eyes. "She's good, ain't she?"

"Yeah, beautiful." Daryl rose from the pew, Rick stepping aside.

"Come to pick up Carl, he only joined the choir because of Beth. Since yer here, you got a minute?" Rick walked away first, Daryl looking at Beth before he followed.

As soon as he crossed the church threshold, Rick turned to him with a huge grin on his face. "Was gonna ride up to the cabin and tell you and Carol this tomorrow, but we got him, the man that shot Merle. Merle's dealer turned him in, saw him do it. Randall said he saw Carol's ex-husband, Ed Peletier walk up and point blank shoot Merle in the back. I have him at the county jail, he's going away for a long time."

"Thanks Rick, I'm sorry for bustin' yer balls over this." Rick tipped the brim of his hat, walking down the steps.

When he got to the last step he turned back to Daryl. "You and Beth Greene… what's up with that?"

"She's just a friend." Daryl tried to shake off the feeling Rick was questioning him.

"Friends… okay. Why don't you come over to my house after church Sunday. Lori is having a big cookout, loved to have y'all there." Carl Grimes almost knocked Daryl over as he ran out of the church. Daryl didn't answer Rick back, only shrugging his shoulders.

Choir practiced had let out and Beth was putting away the sheet music. "You ready for that ride?"

Beth gave him back her heart stopping smile as she pulled on her gray sweater. "Sure am. Where we going to anyway?"

"Out to the quarry." This time he took her hand and they walk out to his bike. He handed her a helmet, helping her strap it on.

She giggled slightly as his fingers brushed the bottom of her chin. He slammed his eyes shut, closing out those none to pure thoughts from traveling any further.

He climbed on first, her small hands gripping his shoulders as she climbed on behind him. "Hold on."

Her hands slid around his waist, her arms hanging loosely. He wasn't sure if she didn't want to get too close to him, or this was her way of keeping things friendly.

Daryl started the bike, easing it out of the parking lot. He was afraid to go faster, her grip wasn't tight enough and he was sure she'd come flying off the back.

He stiffened up his back and Beth loosened her grip. "Beth, ya got to hold on tighter."

Her fingers dug into his shirt, her legs squeezing against his. His thoughts turned to those long, creamy legs and where he'd like her to put them. 'Stop it Dixon'.

They make it to the quarry, the row boat he'd left there still on the bank. He quickly jumped off the bike, giving Beth his hand. Her blonde hair was hanging in her face, her smile still breathtaking.

"Sorry, about that." His hand went to her hair, helping her brush it back.

Beth caught his hand, her eyes burning back at him. "I'm good, thanks Daryl."

They walk over to the boat, Beth bending over to pick up some stones. She skipped one over the water surface, Daryl taking one from her and doing the same.

"Why do you come out here?" She handed him another stone, her fingers sending tingles across his palm.

"To think. Ain't nobody ever here, except to fish." He tossed another rock over the water, wondering what she was thinking.

"You don't like people much, do you? I get that, most people are judgmental jerks. They won't take the time to get to know someone. My mom always says, don't judge a book by its cover. You, Daryl Dixon, are a mystery worth reading." He tried to swallow, but his mouth was completely dry.

"What kind of cover do ya think I have?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him, he had to know.

"From first look, I'd say you've been picked up a lot, but never read. You've sat on a shelf too long. People have always taken one look at you and thought you're not worth the read, but I'm the adventurous type. I like the road less traveled." Her hand slipped into his, her words plucked at each and every one of his heart strings.

They stand there looking over the water, Beth letting out a small giggle. "What kind of cover do I have, Daryl?

He shrugged his shoulders, peering back at her through his bangs. "I don't know."

"Come on… you can't ask me that and not expect me to ask you the same thing. Please…" He knew she was right, it was only fair.

"Yer pretty and easy to like. I'd say not too many don't like ya." He let go of her hand and shoved his directly in his pockets, his feet kicking the stones around.

"That's all. You think I'm pretty and well liked. I'm going to have to fix that Daryl Dixon. You and me… we need to hang out more often. The Spring Fling is next weekend and you're taking me." Beth's too pleased look on her face made him smirk.

"Uh… okay. Do ya want to go to a cookout with me Sunday at Rick's house?" He couldn't believe he was asking her out, he had never been that kind of guy before. Somewhere deep down, he knew she was changing him.

Beth walked over to the water's edge, bending over to dip her hand in. She splashed some of the water at him, causing him to jump. "Sure, I'd love to. But… you have to go to church with me."

"Church? Nah, Dixon's don't do church." Church was the last place he wanted to be, with all those peering eyes and wagging tongues.

She puffed out her bottom lip, giving him her best sad puppy dog eyes. "I promise it won't kill you and you can come watch me sing with the kids."

With his eyes closed shut, he let out a huffy breath. "You win. What time?"

Beth squealed with joy, her smile outshining the sun. They got back on the bike and he took her back to her car. Zach was there helping Reverend Smith clean out the church gutters when they got there.

Zach glowered at Daryl, Beth narrowing her eyes at him. As soon as Daryl parked the bike, Beth jumped off and went straight to the ladder Zach was on.

"Zachary… do you have a problem?" Her hands go on her hips and Daryl covered the smile on his face with his hand.

"No." Zach looked away from her, Beth shaking the ladder.

"If you have a problem with Daryl… you have a problem with me." Her voice sounded strong and fierce, Daryl loved that side of her.

Zach climbed down and tried to take Beth's hand. Daryl leaned off his bike, not liking the way this asshole was treating her.

Beth quickly moved her hand, taking two steps back. "How many times do you have to ask me out and me tell you no before you get it. I don't know why we can't be friends. Daryl is a friend… he gets it."

Daryl watched as Zach placed both of his hands on her face and kissed her. He was on his way to her when Beth pulled back from Zach and slapped him hard. "Do that again and you'll be meeting your maker."

The grin on Zach's face made Daryl's anger boil over. Beth took Daryl's hand, pulling him towards her car. "Don't… he's not worth it. When I tell Daddy what he did, he won't be working for us any longer. I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, Zach walking off cursing loudly. Reverend Smith opened the church door, asking Zach to come in. To Daryl it looked like those two were chummy, like they were up to something.

He let the matter go for now, giving Beth is full attention. "See ya for church. What time, you never did say?"

"Be here at 10:30, I'll be out front waiting for you." Her hand glided over his arm, down to his hand and lingered there for a brief moment.

"Okay… see ya then." There was something about her touch that set his skin ablaze, made him feel like they were the only two people alive.

With this elated feeling surging through him, he got on his bike and went back to the hell he knew he'd catch from Merle.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In the light of the premiere of 5B I hope many of you are staying strong and Bethyl on. I hope this little story is an escape for you. I know I'm finding solace in fanfiction since TPTB can't understand the importance of Beth and Bethyl. As always... Much love to my Bethyl sisters. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 10: Take Me to Church

Beth woke up early like she'd done every Sunday morning. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the dining room table reading the morning paper, her dad making coffee. Since they brought Annette home from the hospital two days ago, the house had finally started feeling like home gain.

"Morning, mom... dad." She grabbed her favorite mug, the one with musical notes all over it and made a cup of coffee. As she held the mug between her hands as she thought about today and Daryl.

Then the thought hit her, she hadn't told her parents that Daryl would be joining them for church or what Zach had done. So she rambled towards the dining room, her dad taking a section of paper from her mother.

"Bethy, you got something on your mind. I know that look, what is it?" She was never able to fool her mother, she had that sixth sense that all mothers have.

"You remember Daryl?" Beth took a long sip of coffee, waiting for Hershel to emerge from his paper.

"I do... your friend Daryl?" Hershel's eyebrows were drew together, giving his words a more stern meaning.

Beth shook it off, deciding to address her mother instead of her father. "Well, I invited him to church this morning and he's coming. We're going to the Grimes's for a cookout after."

"Beth..." Annette cut Hershel off before he could say much more.

"You have fun sweetie. I know what people say about those Dixon boys, but I've never heard a bad word about Daryl. Some people aren't born into loving families and that isn't their fault. If our godly minister and our righteous flock had been good Christians all those years ago, they would have helped Mary Dixon." Annette's eyes flashed with a fury Beth had never seen before.

Beth wasn't sure what her mother meant, maybe it was because the Dixon's grew up hard. The stories were all over town, but Beth never listened to gossip. She let the matter lie there, reminding herself to pick it up some other day.

"Mom... are you going to church?" Beth took her hand, Annette smiling back at her.

She shook her head, reaching for the walker beside her chair. "Not this time. Maybe next Sunday. Patricia is staying with me so y'all go enjoy yourselves."

Hershel helped Annette to the parlor, Beth watching how loving her parents were to each other and she hoped for a love like that someday.

After a quick shower, she dressed for church in a simple white lace tank top dress with a black belt and black flats. She left her hair down, letting her wavy golden mane flow over one shoulder.

Maggie stopped her in the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. "You look good. You nervous about leading the kids choir this morning?"

"No, I have faith in them. Glenn going with us?" She hoped he was so she and Daryl could sit with them, instead of her dad.

"Yeah, he's picking me up in a few. Why?" Maggie dodged into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Beth looking at her through the bathroom mirror.

"Daryl's coming." Maggie dropped the toothbrush and turned to her sister with toothpaste foam on her lips.

"Shut the front door... no way." Beth quickly closed the bathroom door, pushing Maggie back inside.

"You like him... really like him. Bethy... what about... you know." Maggie rinsed out her mouth, but her eyes stayed on her sister.

Beth lowered her head, her eyes away from Maggie's sisterly glare. "We both know I can't... it's not fair to him. But yeah Maggie... I like him. I've never had these feelings before and I don't know what to do with them."

A single tear rolled down her face and Maggie pulled her into a hug. "You let it happen. You deserve to be happy and you're going to beat this little sister. You need to tell him, let him shoulder some of this burden for you. If he cares for you like you care for him, he'll be there for you."

Beth held on to Maggie, pondering what she should do. She wasn't ready for Daryl to know about her illness and she wasn't sure he wouldn't walk away.

Nervous butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she waited outside the church for Daryl. Her fingers had twisted into a knot. Hershel walked up behind her as Zach walked by. She glowered at him as he gave her a smile.

"Daddy... you have to fire Zach." Hershel rested his hands on her shoulder, asking her why.

Beth turned to face him, her fingers now curved in towards her palms. "He kissed me yesterday and I slapped him for it. I don't want to see him around the farm."

Hershel nodded as if he was thinking about what she had said. "I'll talk to him, but I need him Beth. With all the medical bills and funeral bills I'm barely breaking even. If I don't bring the crops in on time I could lose the farm."

She fought back the hatred she held in her heart towards Zach, her hand taking her fathers.

The sound of Daryl's motorcycle vibrated in her ears and she turned around with a smile. She walked out to greet him, the butterflies still fluttering.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw him wearing a gray button up shirt, dark jeans and cowboy boots. Every part of her went numb, her body going on auto pilot.

"You look nice." She managed to get out, her mouth as dry as the Georgia clay.

"Ain't nothin'. Carol got me the clothes a while back, never had a reason to wear'em." Daryl looked uncomfortable to her, so she took his hand and they walked into the church.

As they were sitting down beside Glenn and Maggie, Daryl leaned over and whispered to her. "You look like an angel."

* * *

><p>Daryl was glad Carol had given Merle is pain meds early that morning, he was snoring like a bear.<p>

He took the clothes Carol laid out, got showered and even combed his hair out of his eyes. As he slipped on his cowboy boots, Carol leaned up against the door frame.

"You look nice. I'll tell Merle you're out with Martinez if he wakes up. We'll let this be our little secret." He nodded back at her and checked himself in the mirror.

"I look stupid." Carol brushes some lint off his shoulder and adjusted his collar.

"No you don't. Now get going." He picked up the stone from the quarry Beth had given him, tucking it in his pocket.

Church was as foreign to him as building motorcycle engines would be to anyone else. He didn't grow up going and to go now just felt wrong.

It was too late to back out now, he pulled into the parking lot and saw an angel walking towards him.

"You look nice." Her all too sweet smile took his breath every time he saw it and today was no different.

He climbed off the bike, wishing he was in his comfortable clothes. "Ain't nothin'. Carol got me the clothes a while back, never had a reason to wear'em."

He wanted to stand there and look at her, the angel in white with her golden halo. She took his hand and he happily followed behind.

The audible gasps and whispers that floated from the pews made him wish he'd never came, but looking at Beth he decided they didn't matter.

They took a seat three pews from the front, Glenn and Maggie scooting down. He leaned in towards Beth, the lilac scent around her caused parts of his body to wake up he'd wish wouldn't.

"You look like an angel." The truth slipped from his lips and he enjoyed the blush it brought from the beauty next to him.

Hershel sat in front of them, turning to nod back at him. Beth's fingers laced into his and he did his best to get comfortable.

The Reverend gave an opening speech, followed by prayer, then he called Beth to lead the children's choir. She stepped around him, the back of her legs skimming his. His body reacted like any hot blooded males would and he placed his hands in his lap.

Daryl got lost in her beauty, drawn in by the sweetness of her voice. The choir was singing in harmony along with her, but Daryl only heard Beth.

After three songs, she dismissed the choir and went back to sit with him. To avoid her walking past him again, he scooted over towards Glenn. Beth sat down beside him, taking his hand again.

He looked around the church to find Zach staring right at him. He wanted to get up and punch his smug face.

As the Reverend took the pulpit, he felt a lump gather in his throat. The sermon was about the evils of drinking and using drugs and he knew it was directed right at him.

He moved to get up, but Beth pulled him back down. "Daryl, don't go."

Her eyes pleaded with him and he was powerless to deny her. "Okay."

The sermon went on to fornication and having children out of wedlock. The preacher was really tossing everything out there, as if he were some drug dealing asshole that raped young girls.

As soon as the adult choir stood up to sing, Daryl unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

He didn't stick around for the handshaking portion. He let go of Beth's hand and bolted out the church doors. She quickly followed him, her face a mask of anger and frustration.

"Daryl, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Reverend Smith is a judgmental, closed off, cold hearted man. He needs to pray hard for forgiveness. Please don't leave... please." When he reached his bike, he stopped and took the quarry rock out of his pocket.

He turned back to her, squeezing the rock in his palm. "I ain't comin' back here."

"Okay, you don't have to. Just forget about all of this and let's go to the cookout. I need to go change my clothes. Will you come back home with me... meet my mom?" He nodded to her, pushing the rock back in his pocket and climbing on his bike.

On the way to the farm, he remembered why he or Merle never went to church. If that was what good Christian people were like, he sure as hell didn't want to be a part of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter to write so far. I have to give praise and thanks to Ayame2004 for all her help and the use of her Beta skills. Thanks for the follows/favorites and reviews and much love to my Bethyl sisters.**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 11: Just A Little Taste

He waited on the front porch for Beth to get changed. The sermon the good Reverend preached was still fresh on his mind. The name Dixon was dirt to everyone in town, he'd never known anything but that growing up.

To have Beth be so warm and accepting now made him feel like he mattered to someone. He knew Merle and Carol would always care for him and he never paid any mind to what other's thought of him. But now, with Beth, he wanted this angel to know he wasn't what people gossiped about.

Hershel parked his truck and walked up on the porch, his blue eyes gazing right at him. Daryl nodded to him as he walked by, then Hershel stopped and sat down next to him. "What happened at church today, that's not who I am. That's not who my family is. I had a long talk with Reverend Smith, told him I wouldn't be coming back to his church if that is how he chooses to lead it. I helped build that church, but I have to stay loyal to the man I am. My Bethy is a good hearted woman, I trust in her."

Before Daryl can speak, Hershel was up and in the house. When Daryl looked up towards the screen door, he saw Beth's mom standing there.

Beth helped her mom out, Annette offering her hand to Daryl. He took it, helping her down in a rocker. "It's so nice to meet you. I grew up with your mother, remember her well. You look a lot like her."

Daryl smiled back at her, Beth still looking like an angel in her pink summer blouse, denim shorts and pink flip flops. He wasn't sure what to say back to Annette, he didn't have many good memories of his mother but she obviously did.

"It was nice to meet you too, Mrs. Greene." Beth reached for his hand, his fingers sliding into hers like they belonged there.

"Don't be a stranger Daryl Dixon and call me Annette." Daryl nodded to her as he and Beth climbed on his bike.

They headed over to the Grimes's house, Beth still not holding on to him too tight. He knew they were friends, but he wished she'd just hold him a little tighter.

The vision of Sheriff Grimes in an apron and wearing khaki shorts almost made Daryl laugh. He had always seen Rick in his uniform with his all too serious face on.

As he and Beth walked over to Rick, Lori greeted them with baby Judith on her hip. "Y'all get a plate and something to drink. So glad you could make it."

Daryl wasn't used to people being so pleasant to him. He knew it was the angel next to him that made them that way.

They helped themselves to the spread Lori had prepared, the other guests starting to show up. Maggie and Glenn wandered in, Maggie making a beeline for her sister.

"Hey, you guys want to play some horseshoes?" Daryl stared at Maggie, wondering of all the Greene's were off their rockers for being kind to him.

Beth turned her smile at him and he sat his plate down. "Okay, but I suck at it."

"You hunt, right? I think you'll be good at this. It's all in the aiming, Daryl." She had more faith in him than she should. Perhaps she saw something in him that no one else did.

They played two games of horseshoes, Maggie being a sore loser after the first. Glenn was about to win the second game for them when the Grimes's dog knocked Glenn over and his horseshoe fell just shy of the post. "Looks like you lose again... Glenn."

Beth's laughter gave Daryl a high he loved, a high that he never wanted to come down from.

The four of them gathered by a thicket of trees, Beth and Maggie sending Daryl and Glenn off for some dessert. Glenn looks over the choices, picking chocolate cake. "Maggie can't turn down chocolate. I don't know how she keeps her figure and downs the stuff like she does. Those Greene girls are something else."

Daryl doesn't speak, taking a slice of lemon pie. Glenn made a face at him, shaking his head. "Lemon? I've known Beth for a year now and I've never seen her eat lemon pie."

"First time for everythang." Daryl shoved a fork in the pie and walked back over to Beth.

She took the plate as he sat down, her fingers dipping into the fluffy meringue. "I haven't had this in forever. How did you know I liked it?"

"Just guessed." Daryl grinned back at Glenn as he shrugged his shoulders.

Lori walked over to them, the baby chewing away on a teething ring. "Can you guys watch her while I clean up?"

Maggie took Judith as her and Glenn walked over to the sandbox and swing set. Beth looked doleful as she stared at her sister holding the baby, Daryl noticing the sad look on her face.

"Beth, you got some meringue on your lips." She brushed her fingers over her bottom lip, getting most of it.

Daryl looked at the pink buds before him, the soft white meringue lingering there. He didn't know what came over him as he dipped his head down and took her lips.

Beth was stiff at first, her lips not moving and then she became more welcoming. Her hands went up to his face, her lips moving over his. She tasted as sweet as she looked, the softness of her lips spurring a fire in him that caused a twitching in his pants.

He pulled back, the two of them on the edge of ending their friendship and starting something else.

"Sorry." He licked his lips, tasting her still. Beth's blush covered her face, her fingers gliding along her bottom lip.

"Don't be. It was just a kiss." That wasn't just a kiss to him, it was so much more.

She rose to her feet, dusting off the back of her shorts. Daryl joined her as she walked over to the patio. "Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Daryl wasn't sure why she asked him that, maybe she was making small talk. They sat down on the swing, Beth staring back at him. His mind pondered at what to tell her, his nervous tick of chewing his thumb taking over.

"Somethang not even Carol or Merle know?" His eyes darted over to her and she nodded her head.

"Okay, but you have to answer it too." The smile he got from her was reward enough to play along.

"I got lost in the woods once when I was ten or so. Spend nine days in the woods, eatin' berries and wipin' my ass on poison oak. My old man was off on some bender with a waitress, Merle was doing another stint in juvie. They didn't even know I was gone. I made it back though, went straight to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich, but my ass itched somthin' awful." They both started laughing, Beth laying her head over on his shoulder.

She gazed up at him, her fingers tracing the outline of his jaw. "Thanks for that. I bet you were adorable at that age."

He closed his eyes, her fingers lazily sliding over his jaw and down his neck. "Okay, yer turn."

She straightened up, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. "I write in a journal, but Maggie knows about that. It's what I write that she doesn't know. I have a to-do list, things I have to do while I'm alive. I won't call it a bucket list, cause I don't think of it as things I want to do before I die. I want to experience life, not just exist."

"What are they?" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. She twisted around in the swing, stretching her legs towards him. He leaned back up, letting her place her feet in his lap.

"Okay... I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. I have eight of them, eight things I hope to accomplish someday. Eight is to fall in love, love like my parents have. Seven is to witness a miracle. I believe God performs them every day; we just don't look for them. Six is to see my name in lights and that goes along with number five, to sing on stage. Ever since I was little I wanted to be a singer, play my music in front of a crowd. Four is to have a real drink. Daddy doesn't allow booze in the house; he had a problem with it and gave it up when I was born. Three... to get a tattoo. Don't be surprised, I'm not the goody two shoes people make me out to be. Two is to have a family, a house full of kids. And my number one... when I get married it has to be in that little white church by our farm my parents got married in." She pulled her legs out of his lap and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"That's a lot, but yer young... got yer whole life to do it in." Beth moved away from him and Daryl wasn't sure what he did to upset her.

"Daryl, kiss me again." He blinked back at her. She was the one that made him promise to be just friends and she wanted him to kiss her.

"Beth... are you sure. I thought we was keepin' this friendly." Her eyes looked into his, her hands caressing his face.

"I know... I just want a little taste... not the whole pie." She moved towards him, her lips touching his and he let her claim his lips. Her tongue searching for entrance into his mouth and he gave way.

His arms came up around her, pulling her to him. She let out a moan as he deepened their kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance over hers. When his hands slid down to her hips, she pulled back, the kiss till burning his mouth. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

She looked at him with those blown pupils and sea blue eyes, her pink lips slightly swollen. "No... it's just... I like you Daryl. I like you a lot and it's not fair to put you in this situation. Friends... we need to stay friends."

"Why?" He stood up, pacing the grass before her.

"Cause... it won't do us any good to be anything else." She placed her face in her hands, crying.

On bent knee, he stroked her hair, wishing he hadn't let her kiss him. "I think we need to go."

She looked up at him, her tears making her blue eyes look sadder. "Yeah, I think we better."

On the ride home, he felt her hold tighter to him. He was so confused, he knew she asked to be friends, but she wasn't acting like a friend. He needed some womanly advice and hopefully Carol could give him that.


	12. Chapter 12

Walk With An Angel

Chapter 12: Waiting

After leaving the farm, Daryl was so confused. He liked kissing Beth and she seemed to like him kissing her. He was willing to be her friend, but he didn't need this head trip she was giving him.

Merle was up and rowdy as hell when he walked in. "Where did you and the Mexican go that you had to dress up?"

"His name is Caesar." Daryl's cross mood was made even worse by Merle's nonstop questions.

"The only place I can think of is a titty bar... but they are closed today. He didn't hook ya up with one of his sexy senoritas did he? Did you get laid little brother?" Daryl balled his hands up in a fist, ready to shut him up.

Carol stepped between them, handing Merle his evening dose of pills. "Merle... leave Daryl alone."

"Take up for Darlene why don't ya? Boy never did know how to fight is own battles." Merle downed the pills, Carol giving him her death stare.

Daryl changed into his usual sleeveless shirt and tattered pants. He slid on his work boots before grabbing his crossbow. Carol caught him by the arm, knowing something was bothering him.

"You need to talk?" She moved her hand from his arm, watching his face drop.

"Nah... I'm good." He opened the front door and she followed him out.

"Don't bottle this up, Daryl. We can talk." She looked over her shoulder to find was Merle already getting groggy.

Sophia played quietly on the porch as Carol walked over to the truck. Daryl joined her, tossing his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Is it Beth?" The look in Carol's eyes let him know she could read him like a book.

"Yeah. She wants to be friends... then we kissed and now I'm not sure what we are." Carol's eyes go wide as a small grin covers her face.

"You kissed her or she kissed you?" She hid her smile and Daryl could feel a heat rise on the back of his neck.

"Both... anyway. She told me she'd call the shop or stop by next week to plan next weekend. I'm supposed to take her to the Spring Fling." Carol nodded at him, her hand rested on his shoulder.

"She's just as confused as you are. Give her a day or two to sort it out and I'm sure she'll call you. She likes you and you like her, give this thing between you two some space. In a few days, you'll both see clearer. Just don't over think it or go off all hot headed. I know you Daryl Dixon; you think the worst of everything. Go hunting, get your frustrations out. I could use some fresh meat. Get me a rabbit or two." He looked at Carol and knew she was right. He needed to put some space between them.

If friends were what they were, then it's no big deal. The thought soothed his bruised pride and made him feel like Beth didn't reject him.

After a few hours of hunting he felt better, the day at church and with Beth washed away. He bagged two rabbits and a few squirrels and headed back to his place of solitude.

Monday morning came with a vengeance. Merle was in a surly mood, pissed at the world because he was cooped up in the house.

Daryl was ready to leave for work when he told Merle he could have his job back, but he has to come back sober. Merle flips him off, calling Martinez a fucking Mexican.

Work went by fast. Daryl poured himself into the overhauls and rebuilds. Martinez didn't bother him; everyone in the shop could tell Daryl was in one of his moods.

He half expected to see Beth after work, but when he didn't he headed home. He had to put up with Merle's drunk ass as soon as he walked in, swearing to himself he was going to find his own place soon.

Tuesday came and went with not one word from Beth. Daryl was doing his best to do as Carol told him and let her think.

When Wednesday came and he didn't hear from Beth he thought she was done with him. He went home with a heavy heart. This angel that had brightened his world had left him in the dark.

Carol made him breakfast Thursday before he left for work, giving him more of her womanly advice. "Go see the girl."

"What girl?" Merle popped his head up from his plate.

"Was I talking to you, Merle Dixon?" Carol placed her hand on her hip, shaking her head.

"Can't... I'm busy." Daryl shoved the oatmeal in his mouth and took his dishes to the sink.

Carol rounded on him, blocking his exit from the kitchen. "Bullshit. You go see her. She might think you don't want anything to do with her."

Daryl nodded his head, telling Carol he would go see Beth after work. He worked the day away, Martinez not liking the sour mood Daryl had been in lately.

"Dixon, my office now." Daryl wiped his hands off, tossing the rag on his work bench.

"Yeah." He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You got something eaten at you? T-Dog and Mitch are afraid to even ask you for help. I don't know what's wrong, but come in tomorrow with a new attitude." Daryl glared at him, ready to tell him to shove the job up his ass.

"Hey Dixon... you got a visitor." T-Dog yelled at him from the bay door.

Daryl turned to see Maggie's boyfriend Glenn rolling a dirt bike off the back of Hershel's truck.

"Hey, what'ya doin'." Daryl walked towards him, not sure what he was up to.

"My old dirt bike doesn't run like it used to and my brother isn't around to get her running. I want to run her in the Spring Fling 250, can you look at her." Glenn rolled the bike towards him.

"Sure, give me a second." Daryl waved for him to roll it into the shop. Glenn nodded to Mitch and T-Dog, the bike looking like it'd seen better days.

Daryl looked it over, shaking his head. "Hmm… I'm headin' over to see Beth later. Take it back to Hershel's and we'll work on it there."

"Great. Thanks. I really appreciate this. I'll tell Beth you're coming over, that will make her feel better." Daryl furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly worried if Beth was sick.

"She okay?" He helped Glenn roll the bike back out, Glenn nodding to him.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest and take it easy. It's nothing she didn't expect." The words made no sense to Daryl, he still didn't know if she was alright.

"I'll see you in a few." Glenn thanked him again as he pulled out of the parking lot.

The worry he felt for Beth showed on his face and Caesar told him he could leave early. He was on his bike and on the road towards the Greene farm around three.

When he pulled up he saw Hershel's truck, Glenn's classic Mustang, Maggie's SUV and Beth's bug. Zach's truck was in the pasture and he wondered if the asshole had tried anything else with Beth.

Hershel greeted him from the porch as he sipped his sweet tea. "Glenn said you'd be by."

"Yeah, that bike needs a lot of work. Is Beth in?" Daryl looked through the screen door and Maggie waved back at him.

"She's asleep right now, but I'll tell her you came by." Hershel put his straw hat back on, walking towards the barn.

Maggie and Glenn came out, Maggie giving him that forced smile again. "You two have fun with that bike. Still think it's a bad idea. You're gonna break your neck."

"We'll see." Glenn gave her a kiss before they went to get the bike.

Daryl looked back at Maggie, not sure why she gave him that look or why Beth was sleeping in the middle of the day.

"Glenn, what's up with Beth?" Glenn stopped dead in his tracks.

"She's just a little under the weather. Okay… that bike isn't gonna fix itself." Daryl wasn't sure what to make of it but he let it go.

They started tearing down the bike, the engine in worse shape than Daryl was prepared for. The sun was hot and beaming down on them, the shade trees offering little protection.

Glenn wiped his brow as Daryl started putting the mess back together. "I need to take this to my place. I don't have the right tools here to work on it, but I'll have it ready for you in time."

"I know you will. How about a bit to eat and some of Ann's sweet tea?" Glenn's neck was starting to look like a lobster so Daryl wiped his hands on his pants and they headed to the house.

Maggie was helping her mother chopped up some fruit when Glenn gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Annette asked him if he wanted anything to drink, when Beth walked in looking like ten miles of bad road. Her hair was a tangled mess on her head, her once pale complexion now an ash gray.

"You okay?" Daryl watched as she took a bottle of water from the fridge and gave him a lazy smile.

"I will be. So... we on for this weekend?" She brushed off the question, acting like she was fine.

Daryl watched as her hands balled up to her sides, her arms tight around her again. She wasn't alright and he knew it. He wanted answers but he wasn't going to push her.

"Sure... what do ya want to do?" The tired smile on her face did little to stop the thoughts running through his head.

"I was thinking the carnival and the dirt bike race Saturday and maybe some line dancing... Maggie and Glenn are going but we don't have to dance." Beth pulled her sweater down over her hands, a pained look on her face when she did it.

"Yeah, we can do that. What time you want me to pick you up?" Daryl scooted out of the doorway as she walked by.

"The bike race is at four so you better pick me up at two if we're gonna get any time in at the carnival. Mom is entering the pie baking contest and Daddy is taking his prize bull in. Zach is helping him but we can stay away from there. I'm sorry, I need to go lay back down. I'll see you Saturday." Daryl picked up her water and handed it to her as she took it and walked gingerly away.

Annette stepped into dining room and called him back to the kitchen. "Daryl... a word."

He stood in the doorway, Annette and Patricia making dinner. "I know you know something isn't right with Beth. She'll tell you when she's ready, don't force her."

"Mrs. Greene, should I be worried?" He rubbed his face, wishing he could go upstairs and check on her.

"Yes and no... our girl is tough. Just don't give up on her. She needs you more than even she knows." Daryl couldn't disagree with her. He needed Beth more than he was willing to admit too.

On his way out to help Glenn he decided to tuck all of this away and just be here for Beth. He'd wait for her to tell him what's wrong, he'd wait for an eternity if it takes it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Thanks to my Beta, you rock girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have something BIG planned for the next. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: For those of you that have been waiting for Daryl to find out Beth's secret, this chapter if for you. Thanks for the reviews and follows. To all my fellow Bethylers much love. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 13: Cotton Candy

The rest of the week was torture for Daryl, he had a bad feeling Beth was hiding something, maybe something serious. He helped Glenn with his bike, bringing it home to work on it. Glenn came over in Hershel's truck Friday night to pick it up and Daryl fought with himself to ask about Beth.

When Saturday finally arrived, he tried to shake off the dread and doubt in his heart and make this a great day for Beth.

Carol told him to take the truck as she tossed him the keys. He looked at the keys in his hand, realizing the bike may not be the best thing for Beth right now.

He hopped in the truck, cranked up some Lynyrd Skynyrd and headed out to get his girl. His girl. Was that what Beth was... his? They had just started a friendship, but to Daryl it didn't feel friendly. Beth wanted just a friend, so he'd do his best to be that for her.

Beth was waiting on the porch for him, all smiles and sunshine. The glow from her was back, right down to her halo. She walked down the steps in her pink flannel shirt and jeans, with those cowgirl boots that were a Beth Greene signature.

Her ponytail swayed from side to side as she walked up to the truck, Daryl rushing out to open the door for her. "Thanks. So you ready for what I have planned for you?"

"What do you have planned?" He climbed back in the truck, Beth making a zipper motion over her lips.

She turned up his radio, tapping her fingers along to the music. "You like classic rock?"

"Yeah." He watched her fiddle with the radio dial, stopping on a country station.

"How about country?" She starts to sing, her voice far better than the noise coming from his speakers.

"I like it when you sing." He can feel the heat cover his face, the too honest words lingering in the air.

She turned to him, scooting across the bench seat. "You do? Well, maybe I'll sing at the Spring Fling... they have an open mic before the concert."

Her head rested on his shoulder, her hands playing with the braid in her ponytail.

This much contact from another human being would usually send Daryl Dixon running to the hills, but from Beth it was a natural as loading his crossbow.

The carnival was like a small city with all the rides, booths and people stirring about. Daryl jumped out of the truck and opened Beth's door, taking her hand. She held on tight to him as they walk through the herd of people.

"What's first?" Daryl watched as her soft blue eyes scanned around and she pointed to the Ferris wheel.

He bought them some tickets as Beth gave him that half scared, half excited stare. "You ever been on one?"

"Nope." He took her hand and they waited in line. Her eyes locked on his face and her smile faded.

"Are you serious... you've never been on a Ferris wheel? Why?" The question was an honest one, one that Daryl didn't want to answer. Even though most of the town knew of his upbringing, it was apparent to him the truth of his brutal childhood wasn't knowledge to the beauty beside him.

"Just never... never done a lot of thangs." The truth just spilled out of his mouth around her, as if her very presence was a truth serum.

"While we're up there, you're gonna tell me the things you've never done and together, we're gonna do them." They stepped up to the car and sat down, the attendant lowering the bar.

They ascend to the sky, Daryl looking down over the fairgrounds. He felt Beth's gaze on him, her smile so innocent. She stayed quiet for a long moment, letting him take it all in. As the wheel made its second trip up and over she finally spoke.

"So... what do we need to check off your to-do list?" He smiled back at her, remembering what she told him at the cookout.

"To-do list? Fer me? If you want to princess, knock yerself out." Beth let out a giggle, her body squeezed up close to him even though they had plenty of space in the car.

"Okay... so you're going to make this hard for me. I accept your challenge and I raise you this... for everything I guess right, you have to tell me something else that no one knows about you... deal." He looked down in those starry blue eyes, the spark of fire mixed with ice sending jolts right to his crotch.

He had been fighting with his lustful thought since she climbed in the truck, the thoughts that only Beth Greene made him have. She was in his waking thoughts, in his dreams and dammit if she wasn't on the verge of driving him crazy with those pretty pink lips, perfect little curves and those kiss-me blue eyes.

"Deal... but this goes both ways. If yer markin' thangs off my to-do list, then I'm doin' the same fer you." Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, her hand squeezing his.

"Can I get a tattoo? Just a small one, where no one will see it. It will be our little secret. I trust you, since I've seen some on you. When you wear those sleeveless shirts, a little bit of one pokes out on your back and this one on your arm... I would love to see them." She bit her bottom lip and the jolts to his crotch were now a fire that made him go hard.

"Just something stupid I got when I was drunk, ain't nothin' really." He wasn't ready to go down that path with her, not ready to show her the ugly truth that he bore on his flesh.

She let the matter go and the ride came to an end. She pulled him towards a cotton candy stand, quickly ordering a large bag of the pink fluffy stuff.

She turned around to him, the sugary candy melting on her lips. "Bet you never had cotton candy before either." She pinched off a huge chunk and placed it in his mouth.

The feel of her fingers wrapped in the sweetness was like heaven, his lips unable to stop from sucking on them as she pulled them out.

Her cheeks turn a pale pink as she sat down on top of a picnic table. She shoved more of the fluff in her mouth, Daryl reaching over and taking some. "That's good. Yeah... never had that either. I guess I got to pay up."

She nodded to him, her fingers feeding him again. He let his tongue taste her skin, his eyes watching the sky blue of her eyes turn to a dark sapphire.

"Daryl... would you like to kiss me again?" He dipped his head down, his hands cupping her face and kissed her softly.

She dropped the cotton candy in her hand, her arms locking around his neck. She opened her mouth to him, the sweetness of the candy still fresh on her tongue. A low growl escaped his throat as her tongue grazed his. The growing urgency in his pants let him know it's time to break away.

"Daryl... don't." Her breathy words left him quivering, her fingers dug into his hair.

He pulled back anyway, her lips still seeking more pleasure from his. "I want to... I want to be yer friend, but yer makin' this too damn hard, Beth."

She looked away from him, her shoulders slumped forward. "What if we were more than friends... would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, but you have to tell me what's goin' on with you. I know somethang ain't right... yer sick or somethang." Without another word, Beth got up and walked away from him.

He caught her arm, turning her around. "How can you expect me to tell ya about my life when ya won't tell me about yers?"

"Let's just be friends then... we're making this too complicated." He could tell she was holding back her tears, her head turned away from him.

"Yer confusin' the hell out of me. One minute yer my friend, the next yer kissin' me. What the fuck do you want from me girl?" He let his anger spill out, his words hard and cold.

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, her face a blank expressionless mask. "I don't want anything from you. Take me home."

She stomped back towards the truck as Daryl grabbing her arm. She jerked away from him when a pained look flashed across her face. Her hand flew to her side; her eyes darted back up to him.

Daryl stood back away from her, watching her as she crumbled to the ground. "Beth."

He moved to help her up and she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"What's wrong with you?" He ran his fingers through his hair, frustration lined his face.

"Nothing's wrong... now take me home." She slowly got up from the dirt, still holding her side.

"Are we still friends?" Daryl had to know. The fear in the pit of his stomach that he might lose what little he had with her was breaking him apart.

"I don't know... are we?" Her once soft eyes were hard and cold, her words just as bitter.

He opened the truck door for her, trying not to touch her. She climbed in and began to cry. He walked up to her and pulled her in his arms. She let him hold her as her arms went around him.

"Beth... I don't want to be yer friend." She looked up at him with tears fresh on her face.

"I understand." She pulled away from him, her tears becoming sobs.

"No, ya don't. I think I like ya way more than that. Yer all I think about." He kissed her forehead and walked over to the other side of the truck.

Beth wiped her face with her shirt sleeve as she shed the last of her tears. "You can't... you promised."

"I can't what?" As he pulled out from the carnival, he felt her hand come up to his face. Her fingers scratched at the scruff of his goatee and he let out a sigh.

"I told you not to fall in love with me Daryl Dixon." Her voice was small, so small he had to focus on it.

He pulled the truck over, far removed from the carnival crowd. "I'm not... but I could be."

"Daryl, this can't happen. I can't do this to you... you deserve better." Beth gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, her eyes sending shivers down his spine.

"Beth... just tell me what's goin' on." Daryl twisted around in the seat, scooted over closer to her and pulled her in his lap.

Beth kissed him tenderly, her lips soft and warm against his. He tilted his head and let her mouth take his, her kisses taken over by the passion between them.

When his hands touched her side she groaned out in pain. Daryl went stiff against the truck seat, his hands hovering in the air.

"I'm takin' you home." She climbed out of his lap and he started the truck again.

"If I tell you... you're gonna walk away." All the fear she held inside came out in that one sentence and it ripped at Daryl's heart.

He left the truck in park, banging his hands on the steering wheel. "I won't leave you gurl."

"You might." It was like ripping a band aid off, she was pulling it back slowly and it was tearing at him. He needed her to jerk it off and let the pain come and go.

"I won't. Tell me." They stare at each other, Beth taking slow even breaths. He waited for her to speak, the silence making him crazy.

Beth moved to the other side of the truck, her back up against the door. "I have ovarian cancer, Stage 1C. I'm taking chemo now, started it on Monday. I have a port in my side so they can put the treatment right into my abdomen. They want to shrink the tumors before I have surgery. I may never have kids... I could get worse."

Daryl blinked back at her, the word cancer not what he expected. "Oh."

He put the truck in drive and took her home. They don't speak to each other until he pulled up at the farm. "Can I go with ya... when ya take yer treatments?"

"You mean you ain't gonna leave me?" Her tears fell again and he wiped them away. He pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Said I wouldn't." Her face lifted, her lips taking his again.

They kiss for a brief moment, Daryl letting her kiss him. Her lips moved slowly across his, her mouth opened just slightly. He wanted to dip his tongue in her mouth, taste her sweetness again. He wanted to run his hands over her body, along the curves of her waist and hips. He wanted to get her naked under him, have her be his in every way, but none of that was possible until he got her well.

He walked her to the door, the house empty of everyone, but Otis cleaning his shotgun on the dining room table. "I have another treatment a week from Monday... it's around noon. If you can, I want you there."

"I'll be there." His finger lifted her chin and he gave her one more heated kiss that made them both pant. His tongue tingled as he withdrew it from her mouth, her lips the sweetest things he'd ever tasted.

Her fingers ghosted over her lips as she walked back in the house. As soon as he got in the truck, the events of the night started to sink in. He had fallen for this girl in a matter of days, fallen hard and this angel could be ripped from his arms by something he couldn't protect her from.

When he got home, he sat on the porch for a while. Carol came out with two cups of coffee and sat down beside him. "You okay?"

He took the cup, sitting it on the porch. He hung his head down, his hands capped over the back of his neck and he just cried. Carol stroked his shoulders, letting him cry his hurt out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one is a quick filler chapter, but as my amazballs Beta pointed out, it gets the emotions out there. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Much love to you all... Bethyl on!**

**Side note: Beth and Daryl POV this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 14: Aftermath

Beth walked in the house, barely saying hello to Otis as she went up the stairs. The kisses from Daryl still burnt her lips, the taste of his tongue all smoky with a bit of sweet.

She laid back on her bed, her side still aching. She raised her shirt to feel the skin around the port. It felt hot, as if it were infected.

After kicking off her boots, she slid out of her jeans, tossed off her shirt and slipped on some sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. She padded off to the bathroom to get a better look at her side, the skin raised and red there.

Beth knew looking at it, she'd catch hell from Dr. Edwards next Monday. She didn't care, she had a week to treat it before she had to endure more chemotherapy.

With her thoughts back on Daryl, she curled up on her bed and snuggled her body pillow. She was glad the truth was out and he didn't run. Not only didn't he not run, but he was willing to take this very long journey with her.

A small giggled floated out of her as she thought about telling Maggie, them sharing this moment together. She had never been kissed the way Daryl kissed her. His kisses were soft yet demanding, tender and bold. There was a moment on the porch she surely thought she'd die from pure bliss.

The feelings she had, the stirring in the pit of her stomach, the ache in her belly, and the tiny jolts of pleasure that rippled through her sex, were all new and scary. She need to explore those feelings, she wanted to see what else Daryl Dixon could make her feel.

Exhaustion was clinging to her. The whole day had been so exhilarating that she was drained. She closed her eyes and let visions of Daryl's handsome face and wanton lips take her to a happier place.

* * *

><p>Daryl let his tears fall. His body shook with his sobs as he let them fall to the porch. Carol stayed by his side, Merle coming out to see what all the commotion was about.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Merle started laughing and quickly stopped when Carol got up in his face.

"You have two choices right now Merle Dixon. One, you go back in the house and don't come back out or two, you stand here and keep running your mouth and I give you a reason to go ice your balls." She raised her foot, Merle cursing under his breath as he went back in.

Daryl looked up at her, his eyes red from crying. "Thanks."

"Yeah... I figured out your brother a long time ago. Threaten his manhood and he backs off fast. You want to tell me what has you so upset?" She sat back down, picking up her cup of coffee.

"Beth... she's sick. It's cancer." He pushed the tears back down, his body nearly numb.

"What kind? Is it treatable?" Carol stayed calm, trying to keep him calm.

"Ovarian... something about stage 1." He leaned back in the chair, racking his hands down his face.

"She taking chemo yet?" Carol took his pack of smokes out of his pocket, lit one up and passed it to him.

He took a long draw off the cigarette, letting the nicotine course through him. "Yeah... I'm gonna go with her next time. Don't know how I'm gonna get the time off and with Merle not working we need the money."

"Don't you worry about that, I'll pick up an extra shift at the diner. Merle can work on cars here... he can earn some money. You go do what you have to. I've never seen you like this Daryl, really thought you were closed off for good. This girl, she's opened you up." The words from Carol made him wonder if he looked that way to everyone, just surly and closed off.

"Opened up... yeah I guess. I don't know why I'm actin' this way... I really don't know her, Carol. I think I'm fallen hard fer her… hard." He knew what he really felt for her was leaning towards love, something he wasn't sure he'd be good at.

Carol just smiled at him, taking a sip of coffee. "I know it's an odd feeling to have, especially when you've never allowed anyone to get close. I'm going to tell you something I was told a long time ago. Love is like the wind, you can't see, but you can feel it. Just let yourself feel it Daryl."

With that, she went back in the house, Merle starting in on her as soon as she opened the door. Daryl wasn't in the mood for them fighting tonight, so he climbed on his bike and drove out to the quarry.

He saw a Jeep as he drove down to the water, two voices bouncing off the rocks. Rick Grimes and his son Carl walked over towards him, Rick holding a gigging pole. "Hey Daryl... you out here to fish this late?"

"Nah, just need to think." Daryl pushed down the kickstand, resting back on his bike.

"We'll leave you to it then." Rick placed his hand on Carl's shoulder and turned to go.

"Rick... how long you know the Greene's?" Daryl took out a cigarette, holding it between his lips.

Rick sent Carl off to look for frogs, leaving him to talk with Daryl. "A long time, been goin' to church with them since me and Lori married. I saw you with Beth at the carnival, you two look serious. You know about her being sick and all?"

"Yeah, she told me tonight." He finally lite the cigarette, letting it burn between his fingers.

Rick rubbed his chin, looking over his shoulder at Carl. "It's been hard on Hershel with Shawn dying and Annette gettin' hurt. Beth had just had surgery to put her port in when that happened. She was supposed to start chemo the day of the car accident."

"Do ya think her pa would mind me seein' her?" The two men looked at each other, Daryl wondering why he was being so friendly to the man that had arrested his brother on a monthly basis.

"Aren't ya seein' her already? Look Daryl, I ain't gonna get in yer business, but don't let the talk around town keep ya from her. I see you... the real you. Every time you've got in trouble, it's been to keep Merle out of trouble. You might have the last name of Dixon... but yer more than yer last name. Beth could do worse." Rick started laughing as Daryl dismounted off his bike.

"Nah... She could do way better, but I ain't tellin' her that." They both leaned against the bike, Carl yelling as he ran to his dad with a big bull frog in his hands.

"Can I keep him dad?" Rick shook his head, tossing the gigging pole down.

"So much for frog legs... okay, but you know the rules. Its yer responsibility." Carl rushed back to the water to put his new pet in a bucket.

"Thanks... fer the talk." Daryl tossed his cigarette on the rocks, climbing back on his bike.

Rick gathered his stuff, yelling for Carl to get in the Jeep. "Anytime ya need to talk... you know where I am."

As he headed back home, Daryl felt a little better about Beth, about what he was feeling for her. He had opened up; he had changed because of her. Before Beth, it would have been a cold day in Hell before he'd spoken two words to Rick Grimes and now they're acting like best buddies.

* * *

><p>Beth woke when she heard Maggie calling her name. She sat up in the bed, the pain in her side still there. "Bethy, you up here?"<p>

Maggie opened her bedroom door, a concerned look on her face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. Sorry I missed the bike race." She held her side, Maggie moving her hand to look.

"Damn Beth, that doesn't look good. You need to get that checked out. I'll call and get you in to see a nurse at the cancer center tomorrow." Maggie pulled her shirt back down, her eyes looking her sister over.

"Are Mom and Dad back yet?" Beth gentle strolled to the bathroom, Maggie following behind her.

"Yeah, Mom won a blue ribbon and Daddy got a yellow. Zach said he looked for you but couldn't find you... did you and Daryl go to the carnival?" Beth heard her sister's worry, hoping she'd lighten up.

"Yeah... it's a long story." As soon as she opened the door, Maggie took her hand and led her back to the bed.

"I want details. Something happened... didn't it?" The way Maggie was wiggling her eyebrows made Beth blush and laugh.

She started with the Ferris wheel, moved into the cotton candy and right to her confessing her illness. When she told Maggie about them kissing more than once, Maggie was all smiles.

"I knew it... that man has it bad for my little sister. I'm glad you told him Bethy, I knew he wouldn't run. He's not the type." Beth took her hand, waiting to ask her the questions that burned in the back of her mind.

"Maggie... what's it like?" Beth felt shy, as if asking her sister about sex was wrong.

"You mean sex. It's wonderful, if it's with the right guy. Bethy... are you thinking about having sex with Daryl, because sweetie... you need to get to know him better first." Maggie used her motherly tone when things got serious.

"No, I know we aren't there yet, but I'm sure he's the one. I've been saving myself for marriage, but something about Daryl tells me I'm done waiting." The pounding of her heart, the butterflies that swarmed her stomach, they were all she needed to know she'd fallen for Daryl and no other man would ever be enough for her.

She and Maggie spent the rest of the night talking, sharing their fears and worries and had a good cry together. When Maggie fell asleep in her bed, she pulled the quilt up over them and fell asleep right beside her.


	15. Chapter 15

Walk With An Angel

Chapter 15: Family Moment

Daryl woke up Sunday morning with this urgency to see Beth. After last night, he wasn't sure about anything, but he was sure he didn't want to spend one more minute away from her he didn't have to.

He showered and changed, hoping to catch Beth after church. On his way out the door, Merle stopped him on the porch.

"You been actin' different. What's got your panties in a wad Darlene?" Merle kicked his feet up on the railing; taking a sip out of a coffee mug that Daryl was sure was more whiskey than coffee.

"Ain't none of yer business." Daryl jumped off the porch and climbed on his bike.

Merle walked towards him, downing the contents of the mug and tossing it to the ground. "If yer chasin' a piece of ass, let me give you some advice. Don't puss out and fall for the dumb bitch, fuck her and leave her. But you ain't got the balls for that, do you baby brother?"

Daryl revved the bike up, Merle laughing so loudly that Carol stepped out on the porch.

The ride over to the Greene farm helped Daryl clear out his thoughts, he was set on leaving all his doubts behind him and concentrating on Beth and getting her better.

The farm was quiet. It looked as if the family hadn't gotten home from church yet. Daryl parked his bike under the shade trees and sat down on top the picnic table. He loved the smell out here, all clean and woody. The only time he really found any peace was out in the woods, alone with his crossbow and his thoughts.

Hershel's truck meandered up the road, the old pick up making the worst noises at it rounded the bend. Daryl jumped from the table, looking for Beth's car.

The truck came to a stop, the brakes protesting. "Darn thing been acting up all morning. I know I need new brakes, but the engine's got a sputter in it."

Daryl walked over towards Hershel as he helped Annette out of the truck. "You want me to take a look at it?"

"I would, thanks. Let me get Anne in the house and I'll come out and help you." Hershel held tight to Annette as she slowly made her way towards the house.

Daryl popped the hood and instantly saw the problem. He saw the air intake hose was loose from the intake box and he clamped it back in place. He took out the dip stick and noticed the truck was a quart low on oil. Hershel joined him as he was closing the hood.

"What's wrong with old Jennie?" Hershel patted the truck like it was a prized horse.

"Yer intake hose was loose, surprised you made it home from church without her dying on ya. You need an oil change too, she's burnin' oil." Daryl wiped his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket, Hershel looking more than impressed with him.

"You know your stuff, I'll give you that. Why don't you come in the house and wait for Beth." They walked in the house together, Daryl feeling more welcomed than he thought he ever would be.

He took a seat in the parlor when Patricia walked in. "I'll set you a plate for dinner. We're having Beth's favorite, fried chicken with macaroni and cheese."

Daryl wanted to tell her not to, but from the look on her face he knew she was going to do it anyway. Hershel came back in the parlor with two glasses of sweet tea.

"Maggie took Beth to the clinic. She's alright, just a little infection around her port is all. She told me what happened between you two this morning. Thank you for being here for her, I know it means a lot to my Bethy." Daryl wondered how much Beth had told her father, if he knew he kissed her and had his hands on her.

He took a large gulp of the tea, trying to get some moisture back in his mouth when Maggie and Beth walked in.

Beth headed straight for Daryl, her arms wrapping around him as soon as he stood up. "Hey."

He felt uncomfortable hugging her back in front of her dad, so he cupped her elbows and let her hold him. "You okay?"

Beth pulled back from him, taking his hand and setting on the couch. "I'm good, nurse said to take it easy and not to let it get too much air. I asked her about you staying with me during my treatments. You can come with me next Monday. I'll walk you through everything."

The feeling that every eye in the room was on him, made him uneasy. He let go of Beth's hand and started walking towards the door. "You want to go on a walk before dinner?"

She smiled back at him, going over to the closet and getting a sweater. Her cheeks looked a little pale to him so he wasn't sure if they could stay out long.

With her favorite gray sweater around her shoulders, she took his hand again and they walked out towards the barn. Daryl liked the way her hand felt in his, the way her eyes smiled back at him when they walked side by side. She was mesmerizing to say the least; he was trapped in her spell.

"Is there anything I need to know, anything we can't do? I don't want you to get sick or hurt yerself." She squeezed his hand as she stopped by the fence.

"I can't get a cold or sick even. My immune system will be weak so I have to stay as healthy as possible. I have to get lots of rest, so no late nights Daryl Dixon. I'd rather stay home for now, no more dates out. I don't want people to see me once I start losing my hair." Her beautiful smiled got lost in her words and Daryl bent down and kissed her softly.

His hand rested on her cheek as his thumb stroked her soft skin. "Yer always gonna be beautiful to me, Beth Greene."

She cast her eyes up at him, her hand going over his. "You say that now, but wait until I'm bald."

"Yeah, yer right... better break this off now." He couldn't help but tease her and she elbowed him in the ribs for it.

"Daryl, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my mess. I needed a friend, someone I could just forget about all of this with, but I'm glad you're still here. Thank you." Beth put her feet up on the lowest fence railing and leaned over the top.

Daryl stood behind her, his hands on her hips and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know ya wanted us to be friends, I guess we still are. I ain't the boyfriend type, Beth. I'll do my best to do right by ya, but ya might have to guide me in the right direction."

Beth turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. His body was inches away from hers until she leaned back. With her body now flush against his, he couldn't help but wonder if this was her way of saying they were more than friends.

Her hands reached back and took his, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nestled her head against his chest as they gazed out over the horses while they ran free in the pasture.

"We are friends, but we're more too. I ain't gonna put a label on us Daryl. I know what I feel for you and you know what you feel for me, let's just leave it at that." His heart picked up its pace, his arms holding her a little tighter.

Beth got him on a level no one ever had. He had issues, baggage that piled up to the ceiling but with her it all didn't matter. She saw the man behind the hurt and pain, saw him as Daryl and not some dirty redneck named Dixon.

They watched the horses for a while, a warm spring breeze blowing through the trees. Beth sneezed and Daryl stiffed his arms around her. "Okay... time to get you back in."

"Daryl, it was just a sneeze. I'm sure it's just the pollen in the air." She chuckled at him as he took her hand and marched straight back to the house.

They sat down to dinner, Beth sitting beside him. He watched as Patricia brought out more food than he had seen in his lifetime. As a boy, there were days he didn't eat at all and he sure as hell never had a spread like this to choose from.

"You like fried chicken, it's my favorite." Beth took two pieces, her plate already full of mac and cheese, green beans and mashed potatoes.

"Dang, where ya gonna put all that?" Everyone at the table laughed, Glenn nearly spitting water over everyone.

Beth grinned back at him as she took a bite off the chicken leg. Maggie passed him the mashed potatoes, shaking her head.

"One thing about our Beth... she ain't too shy to eat." Beth tossed her dinner roll at her sister, Annette scolding them for playing with their food.

Daryl didn't speak much after that. He enjoyed the meal, the food better than he'd ever had. He listened to the conversation around the table. So this is what a family is, he thought to himself as he took in the sight around him.

Merle would call him a fucking idiot or a damn fool, but he knew Merle was the one missing out. He had always wondered what the other kids at school were talking about when they go on about family gatherings or come back from Christmas break all excited over what they'd got.

If he only got this one moment right here, he'd die knowing one moment that wasn't filled with booze, blood or rage.

Beth reached under the table and took his hand, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Someday you're gonna tell me what you think about when you get that lost look in your eyes."

"Someday." He nodded to her as he picked up his fork.

Patricia brought out a hot, homemade peach cobbler. Beth about jumped out of her seat when she saw it. She looked over at him, as he sat back in the chair. "I ain't got no more room."

She leaned over towards him and rubbed his belly. The contact made him flinch and she quickly moved her hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay... just not use to people touchin' me is all." He looked up to see Annette watching him, as if she knew why he did that.

After dinner, Maggie and Glenn ask them to go down to the pond with them. Daryl wasn't sure if Beth was up for it but he'd let her be the judge of that.

They walked the small path that led away from the house, through the meadow and out towards the pond. Beth's hand slid into his as always, her fingers finding their place between his.

"Is there a reason you don't like to be touched? You don't have to answer, I was hoping to touch you a lot more in the future." A hot blushed ran up the back of his neck and stopped just shy of his face.

"I'll tell ya... someday. I got my reasons." She didn't push the matter and he was glad she was like that. She was patient and he needed that, he needed her to be willing to wait for him as he'd wait for her.

When they got near the pond, he watched as Maggie and Glenn started stripping down to their underwear and jumped in. Beth pulled him towards a big oak tree and sat down. "You can join them if you want. Maggie has been dying to go swimming since the weather got warmer."

Daryl sat down beside her, watching the two adults before him act like teenagers. Glenn picked Maggie up, tossing her out deeper in the pond. Beth watched them but her eyes showed her disappointment that she couldn't jump in too. She stood up, took off her shoes and started walking towards the water.

"What are ya doin'?" He tried to pull her back but she slipped from his grip. As soon as she got close to the water's edge she slipped on some rocks and toppled right in the water. Daryl went in after her and they were both soaked to the bone. He scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her back home.

"Daryl, you can put me down. I can walk." He didn't listen to her. There was a part of him that was scared to death she'd get sick and he didn't want to take any chances.

Zach was pulling up when Daryl rounded the corner of the house, Beth looking at home in Daryl's arms. "What happened?"

Beth didn't answer him, actually she ignored him all together. Daryl walked into the house, asking Patricia to get them some towels. He finally set Beth down as her dad walked in.

"You two decide to go swimming too. Bethy, that wasn't a good idea honey." Beth's face went from jovial to angry in a flash. She took the towel from Patricia and stomped up the stairs.

"I'll guess I'll be gettin' home now. Thanks for dinner." Daryl opened the screen door when Beth came back down the stairs.

"Please don't go." He turned back to her, knowing he didn't have a change of clothes.

"I'll come back after I get some dry clothes on... promise." Hershel waved for him to come back in. Daryl walked towards him, studying his face.

"We can dry your clothes for you and Glenn keeps extras in his car. He's always changing clothes before he comes to see Maggie." Daryl found the offer kind, but he didn't want to take the chance Beth might see more than she should.

"Like I said, I'll come back. Got to check in on my brother anyway. Carol is workin' a double shift tonight." Beth ran towards him, her hair dripping wet and hugged him hard.

"You promise you're coming back" He stroked her back, his fingertips barely touching her at all.

"When I make a promise, I keep it." She kissed him on the cheek and he took her kiss and her scent out the door with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet, over protective Daryl has showed up and he's here for Beth for the long haul. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. **Bethyl** On!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I can not thank my Beta, Ayame2004 enough. It's your mad ninja Beta skills that keep me on the right path. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. This little chappie is full of fluff, love and brotherly conflict. I hope you enjoy it... much love to you all.**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 16: Green Eyed Monster

After Daryl got home from his dip in the lake with Beth, Merle was different. He wasn't his usual smart-ass self. He was hateful, mean and downright awry. All he wanted was to just get past him and change out of his wet clothes, but he could tell Merle had other ideas.

There were several beer bottles scattered on the floor around his recliner, and empty pint of whiskey and a toke burning in the ashtray. "About damn time you got back. Carol is working and her brat is over at Officer Friendly's house. What little piece of ass has you all worked up that you don't have any time for old Merle anymore?"

"Yer wasted... go to bed." Daryl ignored him, kicking the beer bottles out of the way.

Merle staggered up and almost hitting the wall. Daryl turned back to him, watching him as he got another beer. "You and me... we're goin' huntin' this weekend."

"Got plans... can't." Daryl started to walk into the bathroom when Merle tossed the beer bottle at him and hit the wall instead.

"Plans. I bet those plans have a real sweet ass and a wet pussy." Merle leaned back and grinned at Daryl. Daryl picked up a duffle bag and began stuffing his belongings inside.

A big belly laughed echoed through the house as Daryl finished packing his stuff. "Where ya gonna go little brother? You ain't got nobody but me."

"I don't need you... never did. You'd died a long time ago if it weren't for me." Daryl could tell the words hurt Merle, he watched his brother's eyes turned ice cold.

"You'll be back." Merle screamed at him as he left the house and got on his bike. He rode out to Martinez's place, hating to bother him on a Sunday.

Caesar opened the door and Daryl could hear his children playing inside. "Hey Dixon... what brings you out here?"

"I need a place to crash, for now. Thought you wouldn't mind me sleepin' above the garage." Daryl chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes barely lifting up to look at his boss.

"Okay. You can open for me, that will save me some time in the mornings and Theresa will love me not leaving so early. Dixon... you okay?" Caesar opened the door wider, stepping back as to inviting Daryl in.

"Yeah, just need some space. Uh... I'm gonna need Monday's off. I can come in and work Saturdays and even Sunday mornings." He shuffled his feet, his hands so deep in his pockets his fingers where strained against the material.

Martinez closed the door behind him and stepped outside. "I'll see what I can do. There something wrong, you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm good." Daryl didn't say anything else as he stood there looking blankly at the house.

The two men stood in the yard, Caesar noticing the bag strapped to Daryl's bike. "I'll get you the keys to the shop and the apartment. It's not much, but it's yours. You can take off Mondays, but I expect you to give me your best work the rest of the week and Daryl... you can work till noon on Saturday to make up the time."

As soon as Daryl had the keys in his hand, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Living with Merle was going to be hell for Carol without him there, but he hoped Carol wouldn't give up on him or kill him.

He walked up the metal stairs to the apartment, the door the same black metal as the stairs. A dank air hit him in the face as soon as he opened it, the few furnishing there were covered with drop clothes.

It only took him a few minutes to get the apartment set up. He had a bed, with no sheets, a dresser, a table with two chairs, a bathroom with sink, medicine cabinet, a shower stall, a small two burner stove and mini fridge.

He would go out tomorrow to get what he needed; he still had some of his paycheck left. The thought crossed his mind that Beth might want to help him set up his new place and if he liked it here, he'd ask Caesar about paying rent.

It hit him hard that there was a pretty little blonde waiting for him to come back. He ran back down to the garage and into Martinez's office to call her back. Maggie answered the phone and he felt like a jackass for not going back. "Maggie, can I talk to Beth?"  
>He could hear Maggie's hand go over the receiver as she yelled for Beth to come to the phone. When he heard his sweet angel's voice, his heart sank.<p>

"Hey… thought you were coming back?" She said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry. Some shit went down with Merle that I have to deal with but I promise to make it up to you. Beth… I got my own place… the apartment above the garage. Thought maybe you could help me fix it up." The silence on the other end was deafening. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke again.

"Sound great. You do owe me. I don't take broken promises very lightly, Mr. Dixon." The giggle that came next eased the worry in his chest and set a big smile on his face.

"Okay… pick you up around noon." He was about to hang up the phone when he heard her say goodbye and sweet dreams.

That night he slept peacefully, way better than he did on his brother's broke down couch. He dreamt of a blonde haired beauty and her too sweet smile and he woke with a rise in his pants he wasn't expecting.

The shower creaked to life and Daryl stepped into the stream, the hot water not lasting long.

Before he headed out to see Beth, he opened the garage and waited for his boss to show up. "This is nice, I could get used to this Dixon."

"I made coffee. I'll be back later, finish up that bike fer ya. Thanks for the place, may just rent it from ya." Daryl had a smile on his face, something he didn't do too often. It didn't go unnoticed by Martinez either.

"Sounds good. It'll be $250 a month and I'll get the hot water heater fixed. See you later... tell that little girl that's got you smiling I said hello." He was glad he was walking away; he could feel the heat from his blush burning his face.

Beth was more than happy to go shopping with him. They took Hershel's truck, Beth insisting they'd need it. Daryl loved the gleam in her eyes, the pure joy on her face. He knew there would be days ahead that gleam would be gone, but he'd make sure she never forgot to smile.

With a truck load of stuff, they made it back to his new place before dark. Beth appraised his place, nodding her head as he looked around. "It's got... potential."

She put the new sheets and comfort on the bed, along with the two queen sized pillows. She next set her sights on his bathroom, putting out a rug and bathmat, filling his medicine cabinet with all the things he'd need. After she wiped down and stocked his fridge and the one shelf he had for canned food, she handed him a cloth and some furniture polish and had a seat.

He grinned back at her and started cleaning the table. He'd never done this before and he hoped she wouldn't make too much fun of him.

The day was one of the best he'd had in forever and after he took her home, he went back to the bike he promised Caesar he'd finish.

His week seemed to fly by. He got up, went to work and promptly at five he went upstairs, cleaned up and went to see Beth. They spent most of their time talking or hanging out with Maggie and Glenn. Movie night was one of his favorites. He didn't really watch the movie, his eyes were too busy looking at the angel beside him.

He got his alone time with her and every evening before he left, her hand in his as they walked out to his bike where they'd stay kissing until one or both of them pulled away. The way she kissed him, the feel of her hands on him, her body pressed against his made those not to pure thoughts harder and harder to keep away, especially when he had to come home and take care of business.

Being with Beth was exciting and frustrating. He needed to be with her, just to see her smile and smell the lilac that surrounded her. But those times when things got heated and he wanted more than to kiss her, he had to remind himself over and over she's too precious to him to fuck this up.

The Sunday before her next treatment she looked a little worried. Daryl went out to help her feed the horses and noticed her trying to hide her tears. "Hey, come here."

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight. "This is going to be big. I have three more treatments and I'm gonna get real sick, Daryl. I don't know if I can stand for you to see me like that."

"We do this... together." She snuggled into him and let all her worries go.

She wanted to go back to his place with him, to get away from her father's over protective nature and her mother's worried stares. She got in her car and Daryl followed her on his bike.

When they pulled up to the garage, he saw Merle's rusty truck parked out back. He parked his bike and walked over to Beth's car. "Stay here."

She didn't listen as she followed him out back to the stairs. Merle got out of his truck, drunk and obviously high.

"You left me... Carol left me. Everybody leaves old Merle. Use me up and kick me to the fucking curb. Well, I ain't some dog you can beat down. Yer coming home with me baby brother." Daryl tried to put Merle back in his truck when Beth walked around the corner.

Beth stopped at the stairs, waiting for Daryl. He motioned for her to go on up, but Merle slipped out of his grasp and walked over to Beth.

"You must be the sweet little tail that took my brother from me. I hope you put out, cause if ya don't; he left me for a tease." Daryl pushed Merle away from her, Merle landing hard on his backside.

"Keep yer fuckin' mouth shut and you don't talk to her... ever." He placed his hand on the small of Beth's back as they started to walk up the steps.

Merle got up, his hands on Daryl's shoulders and pulled them both back down to the ground. Beth let out a gasp as she watched them wrestle on the ground, Daryl decking Merle hard across the cheek.

"Take yer drunk ass home." Wiping the blood from his lip, Merle stared back at Daryl.

"Carol said she only stayed because of you... you made her leave me." Daryl clenched his jaw and fought with the urge to deck him again.

"You lost Carol cause yer simple minded piece of shit, that ain't on me." He turned his back to Merle and he lunged at him, grabbing him by his shirt and ripping it from his back.

Daryl went to his knees, Beth watching as Merle stared at the scars that marred his back. He tried to pull the ruined remains of us shirt up, tears clinging to his eyes.

Merle stood there flabbergasted, his words stuttering out his mouth. "I... I didn't know he did..."

Daryl climbed to his feet, his tears now falling down his face. "Yeah, he did. He'd done the same to you, that's why you left first."

"I had to man, I would have killed him otherwise." Daryl heard his words, remembering how it felt being the only thing his old man had left to take his drunken fits of rage out on.

He started walking towards the stairs and Merle stood there watching him. "Where ya going?"

"Back where I belong and that ain't with you." Merle walked back to his truck as Daryl walked up the stairs past Beth.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and close, he could hear Beth standing there breathing. He was waiting for to say something, for her to cut and run. He stood there with his head hung down, his scarred back bare to her and he just wanted to die.

A few more seconds went by and he wasn't sure she was still in the room. It had gotten eerily quiet, he couldn't even hear her breathing. Then suddenly, she stepped towards him and hugged him from behind. Her small arms wrapped around his waist, her cool cheek press firmly into his back and she just held him while he cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I can honestly say this chapter is possible because of Ayame2004, you helped me pull it from the trash bin and helped me make it a chapter I'm proud of. Thanks for always having my back and being my Beta. As always, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Bethyl On!**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 17: Skin

They stood in the middle of the apartment, Beth's chest against his back. Daryl wanted to move, wanted to tell Beth to let him go, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

Beth lifted her face, her arms unwinding from around him. "Daryl, you don't have to tell me how you got these, I don't need to know. From the look on Merle's face, I think I understand."

He walked over to the dresser and took off the remains of his shirt. As he reached for a t-shirt, Beth took his arm and stopped him. She took his hand and pulled him to the bed, the two of them sitting down.

"Beth… don't. I don't need yer pity… I just need ya to go." He tried to get up and she scooted over to his lap, her lips taking his.

There was no way she was leaving things like this. As soon as her lips took his, she was convinced she needed to stay. Daryl not kissing her back was unnerving but she wasn't going to give up. She needed him to open up to her and needed more of his lips on hers.

Having her in his lap did things to him, things that froze him in place. Her lips moving against his like water moving over stone, her hands sliding over his shoulders and down is back like hot lava down a mountain side. When she twisted her fingers into the back of his hair, he let his hands come up to her waist. Beth's lips moved from his and onto his neck.

"I don't want to hurt ya." He wasn't sure where to rest his hands, letting them hover over her.

Beth looked back at him, lowering one hand to her shirt. She pulled it up, showing him the bandage on her side, just above her abdomen. "You won't hurt me."

Daryl scooted her off his lap, laying her back on his bed. She blinked up at him as he knelt down beside the bed and lifted her shirt back up. Beth held her breath as his lips started kissing the skin before him. He placed feather light kisses around the bandage, up her side and stopped at the white bra peeking out.

Her teeth bit so deep in her lip, she was sure she'd bring blood. The moan that was caught in her throat was trying to rip its way out. Daryl's body against hers, the heat of him around her was sending shivers down her spine. She could see herself getting lost in him, with him and let out the moan that bubbled up.

Daryl continued his kisses, only stopping when she moaned out her pleasure. There was something between them, but could he really dare to think she wanted a nobody like him. She had seen his back, the proof that they came from two different worlds.

As the room began to spin, Beth sat up. She had to catch her breath as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Daryl… I'm not ready for that… not yet." He took her hand, kissing the inside of her palm.

"I get that. We don't gotta do anythin' you ain't ready for. I just need to feel ya Beth." She leaned up and pulled her shirt off, her arms coming up to cover her breasts.

Daryl smiled back at her, crawling up the bed beside her. This simple gesture was so thoughtful and caring that Daryl had no choice but to accept what she was offering. Beth lay there while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulders. "Yer beautiful."

He loved the pink blush that colored her cheeks, the smile in her eyes, and the little giggle she let out when she was embarrassed.

Her fingers came up to stroke his arm, her fingertips walking up his bicep and resting on his broad shoulders. "I do like kissing, more of that would be nice."

Daryl knew better than to tempt fate, so he pulled Beth's back flush to his chest and let his lips taste the sweetness on her neck. The fact that she was still here and lying next to him, hadn't gone unnoticed. Daryl felt like he was taking advantage of her in some way, but to Beth this was heaven.

The feel of Daryl's strong arms around her made every inch of exposed skin burn with this intense heat that quaked her body all the way down to her sex. She had never felt such violent urgencies rack her body before.

They lay there as the moon started to shine its liquid light through the window above the bed. Beth sat up and her hands rested on his chest. "I better go home."

"Stay… with me. I don't want to be alone tonight." Beth's eyes showed her reservations, her hand still resting on his chest.

"My dad won't like it and people will talk. I'm not that kind of girl, Daryl." She turned from him, swinging her legs over the bed.

"Yeah, can't have people thinkin' yer sleepin' with a Dixon." He jumped off the bed and pulled the t-shirt on.

She pulled her own shirt back on, still sitting on his bed. "It's not that and you know it. I don't care what they say about me, I just don't want them talking about you, saying you took advantage of me."

He turned to her, walking over to the table and handing her purse and keys to her. "Ya better get gonin'."

She tossed them on the floor, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him again. He gave into her kiss this time, his hands splayed out on the small of her back. Their lips tugged and pulled, their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouth.

"Damn gurl… you better stop." She grinned back at him, her hips grinding against the hardness in his pants.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, rubbing herself upon him and feeling the obvious erection she had caused. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't find it all intoxicating, but Daryl was right. She was miles from going that far.

"I've never wanted to… go all the way with anyone before. I'm saving myself for my wedding night. But I'm not saying we won't get there… someday." Her sweet smile and big blue eyes were nearly irresistible, especially when she was so close to him. He fought with his demons not to take this all the way.

"Whoa, princess. You don't know what yer sayin'. Guys like me, we don't get or have sex with gurls like you. I'm gonna leave you like I found you, pure." The look he got back from Beth made him think he might have said the wrong thing.

She unwrapped her arms, standing there staring at him. "I'll decide if I want to give up my virtue and I'm not so pure, Daryl Dixon. I happened to own a vibrator."

Daryl's eyes went wide, his mouth gaped open. "Owning one and knowin' how to use it, that's two different thangs, princess."

"I know how to use it quite well, thank you. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm so perfect. Little good girl that sings in the choir on Sunday. I read the Bible, I have my values, but I'm not perfect. I have needs too." The tone of her voice made him chuckle, she was good and pissed.

He took her hand and led her back to the bed, Beth's hand brushing over the t-shirt on his back causing Daryl to flinch.

"These are scars Daryl, they aren't chains or ropes that hold you down. They are physical memories of a very bad thing that happened to you. I mean to love the hurt right out of you." His head turned to her, his lips tasting her again.

She lay back down, curling up on his chest as he lay down next to her. "I'll stay for a little while, but I have to be home before my dad wakes up."

Taking her cell phone out her pocket, she called Maggie to tell her what she's doing. Maggie agreed to cover for her; Beth had done it enough for her and Glenn. After setting her alarm for 4 in the morning, she put the phone back in her pocket.

Daryl laid there thinking of her words to him, feeling her body next to his and one word kept coming back to him over and over. She means to love the hurt out of him, love… she said love.

When she finally fell asleep, he stayed awake to listen to her breathe. Even fast asleep, she was an angel to him. Her flaxen hair rested over her face and he moved it, causing her nose to wrinkle. His lips caressed her forehead as her legs twisted in between his and her hand twitched on his stomach.

Daryl was glad he had put a shirt on before they lay down, if their skin were still bare to each other he might not be able to control the urges that throbbed in his pants.

When her phone started playing Sweet Home Alabama he woke up, her hand resting inches from his erection. "Beth… you got to go home."

She stared to wake up, her hand sliding back up to his stomach. He had never been so glad in his life that a girl hadn't touch him down there that he let out an audible sigh.

"You are coming with me today, right?" Beth smoothed out her hair while sleep still clouded her eyes.

"Sure am… see you in a few hours, darlin'." Her phone rang and she answered it on her way out the door.

"I know Maggie. I'm on my way now." She gave him a quick kiss before she left, leaving him arms and his apartment feeling empty.


	18. Chapter 18

Walk With An Angel

Chapter 18: Much To Do

The chemotherapy treatment had taken a lot out of Beth. She looked pale and lifeless as Daryl carried her from the truck into the house and up to her bed. She gave him a tired smile as he covered her up, her small hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

"You leaving?" Her words sounded so fragile, as if she had to force them out.

"Nah. I won't leave till your pa kicks me. You get some sleep, I'll be back to check on ya." He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, but Beth was nearly asleep, so tucked the covers in around her instead.

Maggie had a cup of coffee and a cigarette waiting on him as he came down the stairs, Daryl taking both and joining her on the porch.

She grinned back at him, knowing he hadn't had much of either today. "How she doing?"

"She's wore out. I didn't know they had to do all that, you know, put all that stuff in her body. She's so tiny, I don't know how she's still goin'." He tried not to show his fear for Beth, he wanted to stay strong for her. The fear on her sister's face was enough for both of them.

"Beth is stronger than most people think. She's been through a lot. She nearly lost her hand on some barbwire when she was sixteen helping Daddy in the cattle pen. Ain't you ever saw the scar on her wrist?" Maggie pulled her feet up in the rocker, her hazel eyes looking out over the farm.

"No. She wears that leather bracelet all the time. Maggie, if I tell ya somethin' can ya keep it between us?" To say he peeked Maggie's curiosity was putting it lightly as she got out of the rocker and sat down beside him on the top step.

"You can trust me." Maggie looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around.

Daryl contemplated if he should tell Beth's secrets, but Maggie was her sister so maybe she wouldn't mind.

"Ya know that journal she writes in, she's got a to-do list in it. There's eight thangs she wants do to while she's alive. She don't call it a buck list, that ain't how she sees it. I want to make those thangs come true fer her... was thinkin' you could help." Maggie nodded her head, her eyes starting to tear up.

They sat on the step going over Beth's list, Daryl had memorized it the moment she told it to him. Maggie ran in the house to get a notebook and pen, to help Daryl figure out which ones to do first and how they were going to make each one come true. She wrote down each one as he told them to her, her eyes misting over with tears.

Maggie blinked down at the pad of paper then slowly looked back up at the man before her. "Daryl, I don't know if you're a religious man but I believe. I believe God has a plan for you and Beth is it. He sent you to that church because he knew you need Beth as much as she needs you. You're an answered prayer."

Her tears fell and Daryl looked away from her with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, well I don't know if God is up there, but I know angels are real. There's one sleepin' upstairs right now."

Glenn pulled up, his pizza delivery light still lit up on top of his car. "I quit. I'm done working my ass off for what ... a buck tip. Nope... done."

"You say that every week." Maggie took his hand as they walked up on the porch. She gave him a quick kiss and told him to go in and she'd be there in a few.

"I'm goin' back up to sit with Beth." Daryl picked up his coffee cup as Maggie tucked the notebook under her arm.

"Give me tonight to think about this and we'll get to work on it in the morning." Before she went back in the house, Daryl reached over to take the notebook from her.

He took the pen from behind her ear and circled number five and six on the list. "She's gonna lose her hair soon, so I want to do this first."

Maggie yelled for Glenn and he came out on the porch with his goofy grin and a plate of Annette's apple pie. "Yeah, babe."

"Can you talk to Dale, see if we can use the Art & Entertainment Center this Saturday?" Glenn wiped the crumbs off his mouth and nodded to her.

"Sure, I'll see if he has anything schedule and I might ask him for a job while I'm at it." Maggie rolled her eyes as she walked back in the house with her boyfriend.

Maggie explained to Daryl that most of the people in town knew her family and they loved Beth that she had babysat most of their kids and she had worked at the Art & Entertainment Center in the summer helping host a music camp.

Daryl could see why so many people loved her, it didn't take her long to win him over.

He walked back up the stairs, opened the door and found Beth as he left her. He walked into her room, picking up her guitar from the corner. A large binder sat right beside it full of sheet music, some of it unfinished.

He plucked the strings before he sat the guitar back down and took the binder in his hand. He flipped through the pages and found the lyrics just so Beth.

When he flipped the pages toward the back he found a song she had just begun. The date at the top of the page was only a few days old. His eyes read the title, Over Anticipate and skim down the page until he came to a line he knew was about him.

His fingers slid over the words, his heart beating harder. 'Boys are such a big book that I've barely read / I know that you're much older / And you've had many lovers / But there's no place I'd rather be / Than underneath the covers / Next to you, next to you.'

After putting the song book back, he slid in the bed next to her and rested his head against the padded headboard. He thought about how she had a way of getting things out of him, things he'd closed off. He had told her about Merle never being around much growing up and how his old man was a mean drunk. They talked about his ma and how she died, but Beth never pushed him to tell her more than he was ready to.

This angel beside him was a gift from God, one gift he planned on keeping around a very long time.

He hated to leave her asleep, but he had to work tomorrow and he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, Martinez had already given him more than he had asked for.

At work the next day his thoughts were on Merle and how fucked things had gotten between them. He never meant for Beth to see his back and thanks to Merle she did. She didn't react the way he thought she would, he still couldn't believe she hugged him the way she did.

As if he had some sixth scent, he turned from the work bench to see Merle walking up towards the garage. "I'm taking five."

Merle looked like he'd been on a binder with one hell of a hangover. "Just listen little brother. I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know, I didn't. I'm gonna get clean, I am and Carol said she'd help me. I need my brother back... I need ya Daryl."

"I got Beth to worry about." Daryl wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he kept his cool.

"I know, Carol told me she's got cancer. Do what ya got to do, but don't forget me... Okay." Merle went back to his truck and Daryl saw it, saw the broken man that was once a complete asshole and jerk.

After Merle's visit he knew he couldn't leave things between them like that. He'd do what he could to help Carol, but Beth was his main priority.

He met Maggie after work at the Art & Entertainment Center, the owner Dale Horvath, greeted them as they walked in.

Glenn showed off his new uniform and name badge, Dale had hired him as a stage manager. "Dale said if it's for Beth, then he'll give you the stage free for one night."

They walked out on the stage, the auditorium was small but big enough for what they wanted. Daryl asked Glenn about the marquee out front. He wanted to put For One Night Only Senoia's Very Own Beth Greene up in lights for the whole town to see.

Glenn got busy on the marquee while Daryl and Maggie went over the stage, how to set it up and how to get people's asses in the seats without Beth finding out.

They worked up everything, Maggie even made a set list for Beth. A short set of ten songs, some of Beth's original work, some songs she loved to hear her sing.

Their next stop was at the Sheriff's Department to see Rick. They told him their plans and he was more than happy to help. "I'll get Lori to make some flyers and pass them around school and I'll do the same around town. You have to keep Beth out of town until Saturday... the rest I'll take care of."

Before they headed back to the farm, Maggie stopped at Rosita's dress shop. Her husband Abe came out, the buzz cut military man looked odd in a ladies formal wear shop. "Hey Greene, she's out back. Is that Daryl Dixon. I haven't seen you since that bar fight at the Jack Knife. How's Merle's jaw... still there?"

"He's good. Have to say... you got one mean left hook, Ford." Daryl smirked as he walked off, Maggie picking out a sleeveless, layered red dress with a high collar.

"What do you think? She'll be beautiful in this with her hair up." She purchased the dress and Daryl was already imagining his angel looking so sinful in it.

To keep the secret from Beth was getting harder. He didn't have a good reason for him and Maggie to disappear off together and Beth was becoming suspicious.

The night before her big surprise, she was a little cold to both of them. They were having movie night and Glenn was more than excited to finally watch the new Fast & Furious movie.

Beth went to the kitchen for popcorn and Daryl went to help. She pulled the bag out of the microwave when Maggie walked in and she and Daryl started laughing about something.

The bowl of popcorn went sailing across the kitchen as Beth stood there in tears. "How could you... my own sister."

"What?" Maggie picked up the bowl as Daryl stared at Beth.

"You and Daryl... you've been sneaking off all week and I've barely seen him at all. When I do see him you're up in his face. Does Glenn know you're cheating on him?" Her tears fall like rain and Daryl tried to pull her in his arms.

"What!? No... Daryl and I are friends... that's all. Beth, why would you think that? I love Glenn." Maggie took Beth's hand as her little sister kept crying.

"You just spend so much time together and I see you two whispering and you get quiet when I come in the room." Beth leaned back against the counter while Daryl slid an arm around her shoulder.

His lips rested on her temple, his eyes set on her. "Yer the only gurl fer me. There ain't nothin' gonna on between me and Maggie. We're all goin' out tomorrow night and I promise I ain't gonna leave yer side."

She calmed down, wrapping her arms around Daryl. Maggie and Daryl smiled at each other, both of them knowing after tomorrow night Beth would understand more clearly what's really been going on.

Saturday morning came and Daryl was at the garage. Martinez and he were talking about Beth's surprise concert when Carol walked in. "You got a minute?"

"Sure." Daryl wiped off his hands, joining Carol outside.

"Your brother is in rehab, I took him there Friday. He doesn't want you to know, but I think you should. Can you go with me Sunday to visit him?" Carol looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Yeah... I'll go. Maybe if Beth's up to it, she can go too. Are you comin' to her concert tonight?" Daryl pulled out a cigarette, leaning up against Merle's truck.

"Sophia can't wait. She wants to get a picture with Beth, says she's going to be a star someday. Thanks for agreeing to come Sunday." Daryl reached in his back pocket, took out his wallet and gave Carol some money.

"Don't say no. It's for Lil' Bit." Carol took it and climbed back in the truck.

Daryl was glad Carol was back with Merle. She had been the only woman to stand him long enough to get through his thick skull.

When noon came, Daryl headed upstairs and changed into his best clothes. He wore the button up gray shirt and dark jeans he wore to church that one time. After pulling on his cowboy boots, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and went off to get Beth.

Beth was twirling around the living room in her new red dress and a pair of white heels that finished off the look.

"Damn." Daryl stood in the doorway and watched her. He smiled as he noticed the light back in her eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I may have to kiss you." Beth crossed the room, her ruby red lips scorching his with a heated kiss.

She wiped the lipstick off of him, her smile so sweet it made his heart ache. He held her in his arms for a long while, the two of them just looking into each other's eyes.

Maggie grabbed the keys to her SUV and yelled at them to get their asses in the car now. Glenn offered his lady his arm and they walked out the door.

"I can't believe Dad got Mom out of the house. They haven't been out except to go to church since the accident." Daryl had to stifle his grin, knowing Annette and Hershel are at the auditorium with half the town.

Daryl kept his eyes on Beth's face as they pulled up to the Art & Entertainment Center. The crowd there started to cheer as they pulled up front.

Beth turned her gaze to him, her eyes watering up. "That's my name up there. What's going on?"

His finger went under her chin, his lips tenderly kissing her. "That's number 5 and 6 on yer list. Yer name in lights and yer gonna sing on that stage tonight. It's all been worked out. That's what me and Maggie have been up to."

Her arms went around his neck and she hugged him tight to her. "Daryl... it's too much. Thank you."

With shaking hands, she took her guitar back stage and walked out to the high back bar stool in the middle of the stage as a soft light cascaded over her. The crowd rose to their feet and she looked back to Maggie and Daryl standing in the wings.

She looked down to the set list taped on the floor and grinned back. "This first song is for my parents and I'm going to need my big sis to help me with it. Parting Glass."

Rick walked up behind Daryl, grinning from ear to ear. "What's next Dixon?"

Daryl looked back at him, Beth and Maggie's voice blending through the auditorium.

"She wants to have a real drink and get a tattoo, but I don't think a tattoo is good fer her right now." Daryl stepped sideways as Rick stood beside him.

"You could take her to the Lounge after the concert, I think most girls her age like peach Schnapps. She can wait till she's in remission to get the tattoo." Rick tucked his hands under his arms, looking at his wife and children in the front row.

"I ain't gonna have her first drink be no damned peach Schnapps. I got a real first drink in mind. We're goin' back to my place tonight." They stand there watching Beth through the first two songs when Glenn popped up behind him.

"Here." He handed Daryl a sheet of press on tattoos, most of them butterflies and hearts.

"Where did ya get this?" Daryl folded up the sheet, placing it in his back pocket.

"Saw the list on Maggie's dresser and got them yesterday. Just wanted to help out too." Glenn was starting to rub off on Daryl, he liked his goofy grin and wisecracks.

After the concert, Beth was so full of life, she was glowing. They got a bit to eat and went back to his place. She toed off her heels and sat back on his bed.

"What you doing Dixon." Daryl took off his fancy clothes and changed into a t-shirt and work pants. He went straight to his small kitchen and pulled a mason jar out.

She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying in that way that made his mouth go dry. "Is that moonshine?"

"Yup... that is a real first drink" He poured a small portion into a plastic tumbler and handed it to her.

"Dr. Edwards said no alcohol." She took the glass and smelled it.

"That smells awful. Okay, one drink and that is it." She tossed back the glass like a pro. Her face twisted and she reached for the mason jar.

"Whoa there... one drank is all yer gettin'." She let out a giggle as she took the jar out of his hand.

"This one is for you." Daryl cocked up one eyebrow, waving his hands like he didn't want too.

"Nah, some other night. When you get well, we're gonna get wasted, that's a promise." She shrugged her shoulders downing the shot she just poured.

Daryl laughed at her and put the jar away. "Yer gonna be a handful tonight, ain't ya."

She shrugged her shoulders, wiggling her eyebrows. "How much of a handful can you handle, Mr. Dixon?"

The moonshine had already given her a good buzz, her eyes looked glazed over. He picked her up and put her back on the bed. She pulled him down on her, her lips sucking at this neck, her hands roaming to lower regions.

"Beth... uh... good Lord woman." His pants were getting tight and he had to stop this before they both did something they'd regret.

"Daryl... I just want to fool around." She pouted at him as he went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He picked up the sheet of transferable tattoos, wet cloth and went back out to face the drunk girl in his bed.

"Got another surprise fer ya." He waved the tattoos at her and she squeal.

He tore out a heart with a musical note inside it and asked her where she wanted it. She turned her back to him, asking him to unzip her dress.

Daryl took a deep breath and unzipped her dress enough to expose her bare back. He lowered his lips and kissed up her spine to the nape of her neck. She shivered under his lips, his fingers grazing her arms.

She reached back and pointed to her left shoulder blade. He kissed it before he placed the tattoo there. He held it while he damped it with the cloth. His lips blew on her skin, Beth letting out a breathy moan.

"Daryl... what's it look like?" He peeled it back and turned her towards the mirror on his dresser.

Her fingers tried to reach it, her eye full of tears. "Do you love me?"

His heart stopped in that moment, her words taking him by surprise. She turned back to him, letting her dress fall from her shoulders.

He pulled the dress back up, holding her gaze. "Do ya love me?"

She nodded, her teeth pulling her lower lip in her mouth. "I always wanted to fall in love. That's number eight on my to-do list. I didn't fall in love with you Daryl... I ran full force into it with open arms. I do love you."

He pulled her in his arms, not saying a word and they held each other until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I didn't totally kill your feels. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Bethyl on!**


	19. Chapter 19

Walk With An Angel

Chapter 19: Loss

Daryl woke up curled around Beth, his arm draped over her stomach. She looked so peaceful laying there, her red dress resting at the top of her thighs.

He reached down to grab the blanket when she turned over, the dress now showing her lacy matching panties.

His eyes took in her creamy skin, her perfect curves and the way her panties laid against her hips. "See something you like?"

Daryl looked up to see Beth watching him, her hands pulling her dress down. "I'm sorry… I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were, but that's okay. I look at you when you're sleeping too. I meant what I said Daryl. I'm not ready for that yet… but when I am, I want it to be you." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before she dashed off to the bathroom.

He cocked an eyebrow as he watched her exit the bed. The thought that she checked him out made him smirk.

Beth felt her heart pounding in her chest. She liked the way Daryl looked at her, it made her feel like a woman and not some girl. She was telling him the truth, since that first night they shared a bed, having him take her virginity was all she thought about.

When she came back out she grabbed her heels and pinned her hair back up. Daryl sat at the table, pulling her in his lap. "I ain't ready to take ya home yet." His lips slowly kissed a trail from the base of her neck and up to the back of her ear.

She shifted in his lap, the smirk on her lips looking devious. "I have to go to church and we have to go with Carol to see Merle. We can pick this up later."

Beth let her hands run down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He gazed back into her eyes, the spark of something not so innocent smiling back at him.

"Okay… let's go." He grabbed his leather vest and handed Beth his jacket before they headed down to the bike. Beth felt something heavy in the jacket, the pocket bulging. Her hand went inside and she pulled out the pint size mason jar.

"What's this?" She held it up before getting on his bike.

"Don't let yer pa catch you with that. It's just a little reminder of last night." Beth placed the jar back in the jacket pocket, knowing she didn't need a memento to remember that night.

On the ride over, with her arms around him and her bare thighs pressed against him, she felt her panties become soaked. All these feelings, these sexual feelings were testing her values. Daryl was a wreck himself. Her hands pressed firmly into his stomach and her thighs squeezing against him were enough to make him want to pull the bike over and fuck her right here. It was a good thing the morning air was cool, because they both needed it.

When he pulled up at the farm, Maggie and Glenn were making out on the porch. Maggie gave them a sassy look as she wiggled her eyebrows at them. "Looks like we're not the only ones staying out late."

Beth climbed from the bike, Daryl's jacket hanging off her shoulders. "It's only 2 in the morning Maggie."

Glenn gave Daryl a mischievous smile, his head nodding back. "You better watch it Dixon, that one may corrupt you."

Daryl glanced back at him, shaking his head. "Are we talkin' about Beth or Maggie?"

Maggie elbowed him in the ribs, Daryl grinning back at her. "Well, I got to go. I'll pick you up after church."

Beth surprised him by swatting his ass as he turned to go, that spark in her eyes burning back at him now. "Yeah… I'll pray for us both."

He hoped a morning in church would curb that vixen in her, the one that was chipping away at his walls until they crumbled.

When he got back to his apartment, he fell back in his bed with her scent all around him. His thoughts were of his angel in red as he drifted off to sleep.

Morning came too soon as Daryl woke to someone banging on his apartment door. He crawled out of the bed, his hair pointing out in every direction. "Morning."

Carol shook her head at him, Sophia directly behind her. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope." He strolled over to the coffee maker, turning it on.

Sophia took in his apartment, walking over to the crossbow hanging by the door. "You still going to show me how to hunt?"

"Sure thang "Lil Bit… when it warms up." The coffee pot groaned to life as he poured some water in the back.

Carol opened his dresser drawers, taking out a shirt, jeans and boxers. "Get a shower, if Beth is going we need we need to be leaving soon."

The steely stare from Carol let him know she meant business. He turned to the clock by his bed, 11:20 showing back at him. "Fuck… I didn't mean to sleep in all morning."

Sophia giggled as he cursed and ran in the bathroom. Carol knocked on the door, telling him to shower fast. He took the fastest shower of his life and toss on his clothes.

He swiped on some deodorant as he stepped out the bathroom, his hair still wet and unruly. Carol tried to flatten it out as they ran out the door.

"Can I ride the bike?" Carol shook her head as Daryl passed her the helmet.

Sophia knew to hold on tight to Daryl, her little arms clinging on like a monkey. "Ready?"

They were on the road towards the farm when he saw Beth's car just ahead of him. He parked his bike and watched her get out of her car and run in the house.

Maggie pulled up behind him and jumped out, running in the house, too. Glenn stood by the SUV staring at Daryl. "Daryl… don't go after her. Let Maggie handle it."

Daryl stared back at the house, Glenn strolling over towards the bike. "What's wrong? She get sick?"

Glenn darted his eyes away, his hand pushing back his hair. "We need to talk."

Carol came over to help Sophia off Daryl's bike. She took her daughter and waited in the truck, the moment something Daryl needed to handle.

Daryl climbed off the bike, walking towards the porch with Glenn. They stood by the steps, Daryl looking at the windows for any glimpse of Beth.

"She… she was singing in church this morning and she reached up to adjust the clip in her hair and some of it came out in her hand. She kept singing, but we saw her hair in her hands. It was a big chunk, right by her ear. She was in tears after church, locking herself in the ladies room. Maggie went off on Reverend Smith when he told her if she led a more righteous life, she wouldn't be suffering like this. I wanted to punch him, but Hershel beat me to it." Daryl patted Glenn on the back, his heart breaking for his angel.

Maggie came back out, waving for Daryl. "Can you go up and talk to her? She's locked the bathroom door and won't let me in."

Daryl dashed in the house and up the stairs. "Beth… let me in."

"Go away Daryl… please." Her sobs broke his heart even more, his forehead resting on the door.

"I ain't leavin'. We both knew this would happen and I told ya, you'll always be beautiful to me." The door cracked open and Daryl waited for her to come out.

He waited until he heard her crying again. He opened the door, Beth on the floor with her hairbrush and her long blonde hair hanging in it. Daryl sat in the floor with her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We don't got to leave this room if you don't want to." Her tears stopped as she rested the hair brush in his hand.

"You didn't sign up for this… go." Daryl pulled her up off the floor and held her tight.

"I want it all. I want you. If ya think yer getting' rid of me, yer wrong. Good or bad, sick or healthy, it don't matter to me. I want you… Beth Greene. Just you exactly the way ya are." Her blue eyes look at him as if it was the first time she'd ever seen him.

"You might not say it, but you show it… I love you too." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Maggie came in and quickly went about putting her hair up in a bun. She tied a scarf in the bun, smiling back at her little sister.

"You look beautiful and Mom and I are going to talk to Dr. Edward's about getting you that ice cap for chemo." Beth held Maggie's hand, Daryl wondering how much that would cost.

"What'ya need… I'll help." Maggie wiped the unshed tears out of her eyes, giving him a crooked smile.

"I mean it, Maggie." She nodded to him, Daryl wishing there was more he could do for his angel.

Beth checked her hair in the mirror before grabbing her sweater. "I'm ready. Let's go see Merle."

"No, you don't have to." Daryl saw the smile on her face, the smile that was a part of her face as much as those heart melting blue eyes. He knew in an instant she meant it, maybe even needed the distraction.

She took his hand and they walked down the stairs. When they got to the parlor, Hershel was sitting there with an ice pack on his hand. Daryl grinned at him, wishing he could have decked the preacher too.

"Yer one tough son of a bitch." The words just flew out his mouth and he waited for Hershel to get upset with him.

Hershel nodded back to him, grinning. "Yes… yes I am."

Daryl didn't want Beth to worry about her hair, so he asked if they could take her car. She handed him the keys and laughed as he looked scrunched up behind the wheel. It took him a few tries to get the seat to go back, his legs still hitting the steering wheel.

Beth reached between his legs, her lilac scent stirring those wanton thoughts in his mind. She grazed the inside of his thigh as she lifted back up, her eyes flashing with her own desire. After everything that had just happened this morning, they couldn't deny the desire they felt for each other.

Daryl cracked his window slightly to let the breeze flow in. Beth touched the radio dial, her smile beaming back at him. "You mind if I listen to the radio?"

"Course not… just no boy bands." He loved the joyful smile she got when he teased her and he hoped she never lost it.

Beth loved seeing this side of Daryl, the side that was soft, kind and loving. The side that he only showed to her.

When they finally pulled up to the rehab center, Carol and Sophia waited for them in the lobby. Beth walked by, Carol giving her a hug before they went the visitation room.

The room had gray walls with white tables and looked as friendly as a rabid dog. "Ain't this nice." Daryl shrugged his shoulders at Carol, Beth chatting away with Sophia.

Merle was escorted in by an orderly, his eyes looking wild and his pupils blown. "Woo-wee must be my lucky day… got me a passel of people to see me today."

"What's wrong with him?" Carol leaned over to Daryl, his lips mouthing back Methadone.

Daryl took Sophia and Beth out of the room, leaving Carol to talk with Merle. "I want to talk to his doctor, are you okay where with Sophia?"

Sophia was more than glad to stay with Beth, the two girls nodding back at him. He made his way to the nurse's desk, asking about Merle's treatment.

The doctor came out, a nerdy looking man with a brash attitude. "I'm Dr. Mamet, what can I do for you?"

"My brother… he's high on Methadone. I'm gonna tell you from experience, that don't work for him. Cold turkey is the way to go for Merle." Daryl didn't like the way the doctor was looking at him, his finger pushing his glasses up.

"I see, so you're a doctor. I assure you Mr. Dixon, I've help thousands of people get off drugs." He went back to the cell phone in his hand when Daryl walked over to the visitor's room and waved for Carol.

Carol was already way ahead of Daryl, she'd asked the orderly to get Dr. Porter for her. The portly man came down the hall, his mullet looking odd to both of them.

"Carol, sorry about the mix up with Merle. I'm taking over his care from here on out, you don't have to worry about Dr. Mamet. He's a by the book man and I like to try more… hands on methods. Come back in two weeks and I promise you'll see a different Merle." They shook his hand, Carol nearly laughing out loud.

They went back in to see Merle and Daryl stopped dead in the doorway when he saw Beth sitting there with him.

Merle got up and walked towards Daryl. "Keep her… I like her."

The orderly was ready to take him back to his room and Merle smiled at Beth before he left. Daryl looked at Beth, wondering what she had said to his brother.

"Beth… what happened?" She smiled at him and took Sophia's hand.

Sophia turned back to Daryl and wiggled her finger at him. "I'll tell you if you buy me a milkshake."

He laughed at her as Carol patted the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the effects of Beth's treatments are showing. It will get rougher before it gets better, but there is light at the end of the very long tunnel. Just have a little faith. Much love and thank you to Ayame 2004. Bethyl On!**


	20. Chapter 20

Walk With An Angel

Chapter 20: Promises Kept

They sat at the little corner diner watching Sophia sip on her milkshake. Beth gave Daryl a quick glance as he scooted in the booth beside her.

"Okay kid, ya got yer milkshake, spill." Sophia slurped down the mouthful of chocolate goodness, looking over at her mom.

"You don't have to tell him… I will Sophia." Carol took that as her cue to leave. She took Sophia by the hand and they walked over to the claw machine by the door.

Daryl leaned back on the booth, resting his arm over the back. "If Merle wants me to keep ya and he likes ya... somethang big must of happen."

"I told him to stop his belly aching and complaining. There are people that have it a lot worse off than him. He just stared at me. He called me a holier than thou daddy's girl and said I didn't know shit about suffering. I told him cancer ain't exactly a fun day in the park and I haven't turned to drinking or drugs to drown my sorrows. I have every reason to give up, but I don't and I told him to take a good hard look at you. After all the crap you've been through, you never gave up, you never let the world or him drag you down." She sat back against Daryl's arm, her blue eyes looking a tad somber.

"Merle ain't a complete asshole all the time. I know he respects you for standing up to him, he's crazy like that." Daryl leaned forward and kissed her, his lips pulling away from her slowly.

Her hand came up to his face, stroking the scruff along his jaw line. "I think I need more of this."

"I don't want to cross any lines with you Beth, don't want to hurt you either." Her eyes never left his face as she leaned forward for another kiss.

"I need to be alone with you Daryl." The way she said his name, the way she breathed out slowly as she kissed him was too much for him to resist.

"Okay… you win, princess." Daryl closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips on his again.

Beth stared at him, her mind not really on kissing him, but on being with him. The feel of his big strong arms around her, the way he looked at her with those endless blue eyes. She craved him like a drug and in a way, Daryl had become her addiction.

Sophia came back with an empty cup, drawing nothing but air through the straw. "Did she tell you she told Merle to stop being a wimp?"

"No… no she didn't." He stroked her cheek, his eyes catching a loose strand of hair just dangling from her bun. He reached up to tuck it back in but the hair fell out in his hand. Daryl just kept smiling at her, his thumb stroking the back of her neck.

Carol and Sophia went off to do some shopping before they headed back home, Sophia asking Beth if she can hang out with her again. Beth gave her a hug, telling her they'll hang out soon.

Beth turned on the radio when they got back in the car, her fingers flipping through the stations until she came across a classic rock station. "Oh… I love this song. It was Shawn's favorite."

"You don't talk about him much. I know you miss him and when yer ready, I'm here to listen." Beth took his right hand, letting her fingers lazily draw circles over his skin.

"Shawn loved to joke around, he was always teasing Maggie or pulling a prank on her. Me, he babied way too much. I couldn't do anything, not even kiss a boy on the porch. Shawn would have liked you… you two both have something in common." She ended there, her finger still stroking the back of his hand.

"Really? Like what?" Daryl looked over at her, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You both love me." She looked away from him and out the window, her words resonating the love he felt for her in his heart.

Eye of the Tiger blasted from the car speakers and Beth began to pump her fists in the air. Daryl shook his head, her wild and free nature roaring out with each beat of the song.

Beth sang out as loudly as possible, the events of this morning already forgotten. Daryl remembered the lock of her hair tucked away in his pocket, hoping she didn't freak out when more of her flaxen waves fell out.

"I think I'll get my hair cut. Maybe short like Maggie's. I think I can pull off a shoulder length do. Nurse Jackson did tell me if I cut it would help and there's this shampoo I can use too." She sounded chipper, downright giddy even. Daryl was happy she was taking this so well, maybe she wouldn't fall apart again.

Beth tried to keep her spirits up. How could she not with this man smiling back at her, giving every ounce of himself to her. For him she would fight this, for him she would live.

His hand reached up to her hair, his fingers gently stroking the back of her head. "Yeah… I could see ya with short hair. My feisty little princess."

That patented Beth Greene, thousand watt smile flashed across her face and Daryl wanted to pull the car off and kiss her until he couldn't feel his lips.

A gentle breeze blew through the crack in the window as Beth sang the song on the radio, making the day nearly perfect. He couldn't wait to get Beth alone, but then again, alone might not be the best thing either.

Daryl had been fighting with himself to not let things go any further than running his hands down her sides, over her back and letting his lips travel no further than her neck.

It wasn't like he had a whole lot of experience in the sex department and what little he had wasn't useful when it came to how to move forward with a girl he truly cared about.

The fact that Beth was a virgin nagged at him and that made the urgency to do this right loom over him more.

"You're awfully quiet." Beth turned down the radio as Daryl turned down the road towards the garage.

"Just thinkin'. Beth… you know I'll wait fer you. There ain't no rush." He gazed over to her and she nodded her head.

"I know… and I feel safe with you. Daryl, you know there are things we can do with our clothes on, maybe a few that don't involve penetration." The devilish grin on her face made him swallow hard. The twitching in his pants was getting worse and her hand sliding on his knee wasn't helping.

Beth couldn't believe she had just said that. She had never talked out loud about sex with a man before and the heat on her cheeks gave that away. Her need to have Daryl touch her was more than sexual; it was a way of being closer to him. She didn't just want his body; but she wanted him in every way possible. She smiled back at Daryl and saw the look in his eyes, the look that meant he was struggling with this as much as she was.

Those none too pure thoughts crowded his mind as he parked the car. He watched Beth jump out and walk up the stairs. The twitching in his pants had turned into a throbbing and his thoughts turned to tasting more than just her lips.

He followed her up the stairs and Beth was on him as soon as he closed the door. Her lips explored the skin on his neck, her hands traveling under his shirt. "Beth… slow down gurl."

She ignored him, her legs straddling his left thigh, her lips kissing a heated path down to his collar bone. Daryl pulled her back from him, her once tranquil sea blue eyes now as dark and brooding as a storm. "I want to feel you Daryl and I want you to feel me."

There was a fear that lingered in the back of Beth's mind that the cancer would win, no matter how hard she fought and this, being with the man she loved, would slip pasted her. She had set her mind to experience as much as she could without crossing the line she had drawn in the sand.

She placed his large palm on her right breast, Daryl staring back at her as he kept his hand still.

"This ain't right." He dropped his hand and walked away. Beth was right behind him, her hand reaching out for his.

Daryl wanted to give in, wanted to give her what she wanted, but he wasn't sure he could stop himself if they took it there.

"Why? Because I have cancer? Because you don't want to hurt me or is it because you don't want me?" Daryl turned to look at her, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I do want you… too damn much. If we start somethang I might not be able to stop. Yer my everythang Beth and I ain't gonna risk that." He stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

She pulled away from him and walked over to the bed. She patted the spot beside her and Daryl sat down beside her.

"You're special to me too, you're my world. I already told you I want my first time to be with you but that's not tonight. I just want to touch you, feel you Daryl. Can't we do that?" She moved toward him and he let her slide her hand back under his shirt.

They lay back on the bed, Beth's fingers stroking his stomach. Her lips burned a trail over his neck and back up to his lips. His erection was straining against his pants, his need for her coiled up tight in the pit of his stomach.

His hands gripped the back of her neck to pull her down for a kiss that took them both by surprise. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, his lips seeking the pleasure he wouldn't allow his body to give him.

Beth moaned her appreciation as his hand slid down her back and came to rest on her ass. She pulled herself on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. She leaned up and smiled back down at him.

"This is all I want, you and me and this. You've given me so much, I want to give you something back." She moved to pull her top off and he stopped her.

"We are goin' do this right. I ain't ever been with a woman that I…" Daryl looked away from her and Beth gripped his face with her hands and made him look at her.

"That you what?" She stared at him for a long while, the two of them speaking with their eyes.

"That I love… I love ya gurl." Beth bent down and kissed him, her hands cupping his face.

The words from him lit a fire in her, burned through her veins like pouring gasoline on a forest fire. He loved her and she wasn't going to let him back away from those words.

"Do you intend to check off every item on my to-do list?" Her infectious laugh flowed over him like a cool river on a hot day.

He pulled them both upright, cradling her to his chest. "Maybe? What's left?"

"You got me a tattoo, but you still owe me a real one. There was that shot or two of moonshine and that wonderful night at the A & E center." Her hand glided up and down his chest, the contact making Daryl feel so loved.

"That's four… guess I got four to go." Daryl smirked at her as she shook her head, hoping up three fingers

"Did I miss somethang?" Daryl pondered over her list and he knew they weren't ready for marriage or kids, she was too sick and his heart didn't think he deserved to marry an angel like her.

Beth couldn't believe he'd forgotten about what she told him the night of her big surprise, but she was quick to remind him.

"To fall in love Daryl… we both did that." She snuggled up to him as they laid down, Daryl kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah… that we did, princess." He closed his eyes and thanked the good Lord above for each moment he'd had with her and every moment still to be had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again thanks for the reviews and follows. They really mean a lot to me. ****Hope you continue to enjoy this little story and Bethyl On!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a fluff filler of a chapter with a little badass Maggie. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews and follows and as thank you to Ayame2004 for all your support. Bethyl On!**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 21: Breaking Point

Beth looked weaker after her third treatment, weaker than Daryl could remember seeing her. Her small frame was limp in his arms as he carried her up the stairs.

Maggie stood in the doorway, watching him as he placed her in the bed and covered her up. "She'll sleep for a while."

He nodded back to Maggie, kissing the scarf that was wrapped around Beth's head. "Did ya cut her hair this morning?"

She nodded to him, pointing to the trash can in the bathroom. "She wanted it cut before she had her treatment. I told her she didn't have to cut it that short but she said she wanted to look like her big sis."

Maggie broke down in the hallway, slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor. Daryl rushed over to her, sitting down beside her and held her while she cried.

Glenn walked up the stairs, nodding to Daryl as he took Maggie in his arms. Maggie reached her hand out for Daryl and he took it. "Let her sleep. Come on down to the porch... there's some things I want to talk to you about."

The three of them made their way to the porch and Patricia came out with a coffee from them. Daryl thanked her as she handed him the cup. Patricia smiled back at him as she fought back her tears.

Maggie left Glenn's embrace and sat on the swing next to Daryl. "Beth and I had a long talk while I cut her hair this morning and I need to say a few things to you, and I need a few answers from you, too."

They both looked away when Zach walked on the porch with a bouquet of flowers. Maggie jumped to her feet, standing in front of the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To see Beth." Maggie took the flowers out of his hand and tossed them off the porch. Zach clenched his hands into fists and Glenn and Daryl were by her side in a flash.

Zach stepped back, his eyes fixed on Maggie. "She's my friend and I know she'll want to see me."

Maggie placed her hand on Daryl's chest and pushed him back, her head shaking at him. She turned her hazel eyes back to Zach, her eyes narrowed and menacing. "She can't have flowers, they could make her sick. You haven't been to see her, not once so why now. Did Reverend Smith send his lap dog? We don't need his brand of religion and Daddy is holding a special meeting Wednesday, so he better pack his damn bags. Don't think I didn't hear what you said about Beth, either."

Daryl and Glenn both looked at her, Maggie's anger now a burning rage. Zach backed down to the steps, looking like he was ready to run.

"She does like me... I know it and if that redneck hadn't come into the picture she'd be with me. I can't believe you, her sister, would let white trash like him around her... kiss her. I guess you Greene's aren't as good as you pretend to be. Reverend Smith was right... your granddad was a drunk, your dad was a drunk, and mingling with the trash is nothing new for you." Zach gave Maggie a smug smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Glenn and Daryl stepped forward and Maggie pushed them back again. She wiped the angry tears that had fallen and swung her fist straight at his face. The crunch Daryl heard had him reaching up for Maggie and checking her hand. Blood started pouring from Zach's nose and Maggie was grimacing in pain.

Glenn grabbed Zach's broken nose, pinching it hard. "Get your fuckin' ass out of here and I better not see you on this farm again."

He walked Zach to his truck, tossed him in and slammed the door. Glenn wiped his bloody hand on his pants as he went to check on Maggie.

Daryl had her move her fingers, her knuckles blooded and swollen. "She's okay Glenn, but damn that was a killer right hook."

Glenn grinned up at Daryl as he kissed Maggie's forehead. Daryl patted him on the back as they walked back in the house. "You got some balls for a Chinaman."

Maggie let out a chuckle, Glenn staring back at Daryl. "I'm Korean."

"Whatever... that was still fuckin' ballsy." He looked up to see Hershel standing in the doorway and he stammered to apologize for his language.

Hershel patted him on the shoulder as he followed them inside. "I'm going to need you and Glenn to help out around here. I have Otis, but we can't do it by ourselves. I need my tractor and harvester ready; I think you can handle that. Daryl, I know you have a lot on your plate, the garage, Beth, your brother, but if I don't get the crops in and sell some of my cattle, I'm going to lose the farm."

They walked into the kitchen where Maggie is icing her hand. Glenn walked over towards Hershel, extending his hand. "Whatever you need, I'm in. Dale can move me to nights at the center so I can help here."

"I'll do what I can Hershel. I can come over after work and help out. I'm over here seeing Beth anyway and I can work all day Sunday." Daryl stiffened up when Hershel puts an arm around both him and Glenn.

"I've always held fast to this belief. If you want to know the character of man, look to the woman standing beside him. You two boys, you got character in spades." He hugged them both and walked away.

After Maggie iced down her hand and wrapped it up, she asked Daryl to join her in the parlor. They sat across from each other, Daryl not sure what Maggie wanted with him.

Maggie took a deep breath and looked him right in his eyes. "I know you love my little sisters, she even said you told her so, but I need to know where you see this going Daryl. She loves you, so much. She told me you're the one... the one she wants to give herself to. I don't mean to push you or even scare you but Beth still has a long road ahead of her and she needs you... she's head over heels in love with you."

Daryl chewed on his lip, his eyes looking away from Maggie. "Beth is my everythang and I don't see me ever leavin' her. She ain't got nothin' to worry about." He paused for a brief moment and looked back up at Maggie. "Do ya really think she wants me... fer the rest of her life?"

He stopped chewing his lip and started chewing his thumb, his eyes back on the floor. Maggie sat beside him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Beth told me she's attempted to do more than kiss and you're always the gentlemen. We both know Beth is the type of girl to wait for marriage and you're not going to have her break the rule on you. I more than admire you for that. I want her to have it all, marriage, kids and a good man ... so two out of three ain't bad." Daryl turned to look at her, finally understanding what Maggie was getting at.

"You want me to ask Beth to marry me... don't ya?" He sat back, his body going numb.

"Not unless you don't want to... I mean when you're ready too. Beth is sure you're the only man for her and I'd have to agree." Maggie gave him his space and sat back in the chair.

Daryl looked up at her, his heart pounding so hard he was sure it will explode. "She don't want to marry a Dixon... she's better than that, Maggie."

"Beth doesn't care about that, Daryl... you're the only one looking at your last name as some curse. We... my family don't see you that way and I sure as hell don't believe the shit people say. You need to see yourself through Beth's eyes... see the man you truly are." With that she kissed his cheek and left him to think.

Daryl walked back up the stairs and sat down by Beth's bed, watching her sleep. The thought of losing her crossed his mind. The thought of her not being here and him living with more regrets than he could bear started to weigh heavy on him.

He bent towards her and kissed her cheek as he let one single tear fall down his face. "I want to be the man that deserves you. I want to see what you see in me. Yer just gonna have to be remindin' me."

Beth stirred awake beside him, letting her hand cradle his face. "You just need to stay who you are, that's who I feel in love with Daryl Dixon."

She closed her eyes and he knelt by the bed. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and promised himself that if she'd have him, he'd be hers, I do's and all.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you doesn't seem like enough for the love you have shown this little story, but thank you just the same. This one is a filler fluff chapter, but it's a bridge to where this story is leading. Enjoy and Bethyl on!**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 22: It's A Date

Beth looked at Dr. Edwards as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "What do you mean I have to have four more rounds of chemo after the surgery? You told me this was it."

Annette reached to take her hand and she pulled away. Dr. Edwards moved from behind his desk and took the empty chair beside Beth. "I told you this was to shrink the tumors. To save your right ovary, we needed to do this. I will be taking your left ovary and Fallopian tube, but you'll get to keep the right. This way you have a chance at having a family someday. But to make sure you stay cancer free... you have to take the last four rounds of chemotherapy after surgery."

She blinked as if she didn't understand his words. "That's another week of the chemo I'm already taking, waiting a month to get better from surgery, then another six to eight weeks to take another two months of chemo. It will be October before I get my life back."

"Beth, be reasonable. I'm trying to save your life." Dr. Edwards reached for her chart, flipping through the pages.

"I am. I am losing my hair and that ice cap and shampoo are helping but not enough and I can't eat anything that doesn't taste like crap or I don't toss up in an hour. This is hell on earth. I'm done." She stormed out of his office, heading straight for the clinic exit.

She walked passed her father waiting in the truck and down towards Sasha's deli. Sasha smiled at her, but once she saw the look on Beth's face, her smile faded. "You alright?"

"Can I borrow your car?" Beth looked out the window, her arms crossed over as she tapped her foot.

"Sure... do you want me to take you somewhere?" Sasha took her car keys out of her purse and handed them to her.

"No, thanks. I'll bring it back later. I won't be gone long, just need to get away from here." Beth gave her a quick hug before she walked out towards the back of the deli.

She unlocked and climbed into Sasha's car, rolled down the window and pulled the yellow scarf off her head. Her hair was missing or thin in places, but for someone that had three rounds of chemo, she had more hair than most.

The wind felt good on her face as she drove down the highway, her thoughts on putting some miles between her and the troubles she left behind.

The rolling green landscape that passed by her as she drove down the small road of the Whispering Pines Cemetery only made the ache in her heart worse. She could hear Shawn in her head, saying it must be a bitch to mow all of this. She missed her big brother and she needed his advice more than anyone's right now.

The car stopped at row 102 and pulled the car over. She walked slowly towards the grave, the headstone a beautiful black marble with Shawn's picture etched on it.

Her fingers traced over his name, the letters smooth to the touch. As she sat down beside the grassy patch, she looked skyward as to send a smile his way. "It's been too long since I came here. I guess I thought if I didn't come here you weren't really gone. I miss you Shawn... more every day. I need you to tell me what to do... tell me if all of this is worth it. I'm only 22, what do I know about life. Dammit, I'm so mad... at God for letting this happen to me, at you for leaving me, and at Daryl for falling in love with me. If this goes bad, it's gonna kill him."

A gentle breeze blew passed her as if Shawn were sitting down beside her. She wrapped her arms around herself, imagining the feel of her brother's arms around her and how good his hugs used to be.

"Is it wrong to love him as much as I do? I want to spend whatever days I have left with him, but is that being selfish? Losing you taught me, you can't waist one day. What do I do Shawn?" She lay down over his grave, her fingers clutching the grass as he eyes closed.

A hand slid over her back and she turned her head to see who it was. The sun streamed down over them, cloaking their face. She rose up, shading her eyes with her hand. "Shawn?"

"Hey there, Blondie." Shawn's voice came from the man before her, his nickname for her rolling off his tongue.

"How?" The man sat down beside her, Shawn's face looking back at her.

"You asked... God answered." His arm came up around her shoulders and she leaned into him. He felt real to her and very much here.

"So, God let you come back just for me?" She let out a chuckle, wondering if she'd lost her mind.

"Sort of, he's answering a lot of prayers right now. Bethy... you need to look at me." She lifted her chin and looked into his soft blue eyes.

"I don't have long, so here goes. You're gonna be just fine. Do what the doctors need you to, let Daryl love you and take care of you and stop being so stubborn. You have too much Greene in you. You have to know Daryl didn't wander in that church by accident... he's heaven sent little sister. He needed an angel on earth and you needed a strong rock to anchor yourself to. Trust me when I say, the day will come when all of this is a distant memory. If you ever loved me Beth Greene, don't stop fighting. I don't want to see you again for a very, very long time." Shawn kissed the top of her head as his embraced faded around her.

She reached for him, but he was gone. "Shawn!"

"Beth... princess, wake up." Beth opened her eyes to Daryl standing over her, the noonday sun now late evening.

"Daryl... I'm sorry." She rose to her feet and leaped into his arms. He held her tight, his lips on her forehead.

"You scared the shit out of all of us. We couldn't find you and Sasha said you took her car. Maggie had your cell phone GPS turned on... that's how Rick found you. Don't scare me like that again." She smiled up at him, her tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" He kissed her forehead, then her lips. He wanted to let his temper go, but as soon as he found her it had gone. She was his center, his reason to go on and with her in his arms nothing else mattered.

"Nah, but I got to get you home. Yer folks are worried and you haven't eaten all day." They walked hand in hand back to the car, Daryl kissing her before he climbed on his bike. Beth loved the way he loved her, even when he was cross with her, his love was all consuming.

Before she got in the car, she looked over at Shawn's grave and smiled, her big brother was right. She needed to believe, to trust that God had a plan for her and the biggest part of that plan was on a motorcycle behind her.

Hershel and Annette both give her the, don't do that again speech and Maggie just stared at her like she was about to explode. But this calm, almost serene feeling had fallen over her and all she wanted was to be alone with Daryl.

After dinner, Beth and Daryl went for a walk out to the family tree. She leaned him against the bark, trailing kisses from his lips and down across his muscular neck. He took her face in his hands, pulling her to him and kissed her tenderly. His lips moved gently with hers, her tongue tasting his after dinner cigarette. Daryl growled out his appreciation of her kissing skills, his hands leaving her face and finding her waist.

They stood watching the moon slowly rise when Beth asked for his hunting knife and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Let's just say I got God's message loud and clear today. I'm gonna start living for today and not give up on tomorrow." He handed her his buck knife and watched her as she carved his name under hers.

"Princess, why did ya do that?" He stared at the ruined bark, his name deep in the oak.

"Cause... it's me and you forever, Daryl Dixon. You are mine, heart, body and soul." She handed his knife back to him and he slid it back in the sheath. She watched his fingers moved over the bark, her hand sliding up his back. Daryl closed his eyes, her fingers running over the plains of his muscles, feeling the deep scars through his sleeveless shirt.

"Beth." His voice came out strained as he turned from the tree and looked at her. She could see a little bit of fear mixed in his endless blue eyes.

She smoothed her hand down his chest, her lips softly taking his chapped lips. "What, Daryl?"

He took several deep breaths, his arms wrapping around her. She laid her cheek against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. "When you get better, when all of this is over... I want to marry ya."

She jerked back from him, her blue eyes going wide. He had to be joking, she thought to herself. She saw the crooked smile on his face and gave him one back. "Are you asking or telling me, Daryl Dixon?"

"Whichever one makes ya say yes." He pulled her back to him and she giggle against his chest. Beth was certain Daryl was trying to make her feel better. She'd had a very taxing day and after the cemetery, maybe he felt she needed something to hold on to. She let out a snort, ready to play along with his game.

"Okay... it's a date. I'll be the one in white on my Daddy's arm." She giggled again and Daryl went quiet.

"I'm not jokin' Beth... I want to marry ya." She pulled back a little, looking into those blue eyes that made her want to be a bad girl. She didn't see a smile this time. She saw those heart piercing blue eyes looking straight into her soul and felt her pulse quicken. He was serious, too damn serious.

"I'm too sick, Daryl, and I look like the walking dead." He shook his head, holding her a little closer to him. When she felt his lips in her hair, she wanted to break down right there. The way he was holding her, the love he gave her was all she'd ever want, well almost all. She wanted him, all of him and she wanted it soon.

"When yer better... maybe this fall or winter. You'll be an angel in white... my angel." She wanted to cry, but she was too happy to shed one tear. This unbelievable man that had given her so much was willing to give her so much more.

"Before Christmas, so we can have our first married holiday together." Her hand held his face as she got lost in his eyes, her need to have him, all of him surging through her.

Beth's mind raced with nothing but thoughts of being with him, giving herself over to him. She made a promise to herself that before she had her surgery, she would have him. Surely God wouldn't see this as a sin, to lay with a man she's going to marry.

"Then it's a date... I'll be the on wearin' the penguin suit." He chuckled at her, Beth's laughter blending with his as the sun sat behind the big oak tree.


	23. Chapter 23

Walking With An Angel

Chapter 23: Vengeance Is Mine

A lot had happened in the last few days since Daryl asked Beth to marry him. They had decided to keep it quiet for now. Daryl wanted to save up for a ring and Beth wanted to wait till her chemo was over to tell her parents.

Hershel was walking on cloud nine with the farm running like a well-oiled machine and his vet business booming. Glenn and Daryl were helping on the farm and they worked three times harder than Zach ever had. The crops looked good and the orchard was full of apples and peaches.

After the incident at the church, half of the members joined with Hershel in outing Reverend Smith. The new Reverend, Gabriel Stokes, was a wiser, godlier man. He had a soft spoken voice and a gentle way with the congregation. A few were set aback by him wearing a collar and looking very priest like, but most were warm and welcoming. Daryl liked him the moment he met him the afternoon he made a visit to see Beth.

Gabriel sat with her while, talked about her illness and said he would pray for a quick healing for her. When he finally turned his attentions to Daryl he laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke with his soft voice.

"Daryl, the church is open to all of God's children. I know of the treatment you received in the past and I assure you, you'll find no judgment from me. In my eyes, we are equal at the foot of the cross. You take care of our little songbird, I need her in my choir on Sundays." The preacher left as quietly as he came and left a calm over everyone.

Daryl walked up on the porch as Beth sipped on her sweet tea and wrote in her journal. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey. Look... Maggie got me a wig… what do you think. It's not the high dollar ones you can buy in Atlanta but it's nice. Dr. Edwards said I might not lose all my hair, but I know I'm gonna end up looking like a spiked head porcupine." She laid the journal down in her lap, looking at the blonde wig as if it were some miracle.

He kissed the top of her head, her long hair gone and the short hair thinning. "You know I don't care if yer bald... yer still my Beth."

She took his hand and nuzzled her cheek against the back of it. The softness of her skin always made his throat go dry and caused his manhood to wake up.

"I want some fries. The waffle kind that Sophia likes." Her big doe eyes look up at him with that pleading look on her face.

"Yer not supposed to eat that stuff, but I'll go get ya some. I'll go call the diner, Carol is workin' today." He walked in the house and called Michonne's Diner as Maggie leaned up against the wall and stared at him.

He placed the order and Carol said she'd throw in a slice of pecan pie for him. As he hung up the phone Maggie grinned like she had a secret.

"What?" He gave Maggie a puzzled look as he walked away.

"So... Glenn saw you at the jewelry store in town yesterday. You gettin' my sister a ring?" She grinned at him, keeping her voice low.

"Maybe. Hey, what was Glenn doin' there... you two gettin' hitched?" He knew she knew. She was just too observant to not know. He couldn't help but to get a jab in himself and the look on her face was priceless.

"Maybe. Anyway, I know what she'd like and it won't cost you an arm and leg. When you're ready to get it, let me know." She walked away looking like the cat that ate the canary. Her sassy nature and smug grin made Daryl laugh hard.

Daryl was never much of a people person, but the more he was around the Greene's he couldn't help but like them and he knew they really liked him too. Maggie had become a true friend. Her friendship was part of the reason he had dragged himself out of the shadow of his abuse and allowed them and his Beth to love him.

He continued to laugh as he walked out on the porch, the sunlight dancing across his beauty's face as he stared at her. He loved that smile on her face and he would do damn near anything to keep it there.

He jumped in Hershel's truck and headed into town. Beth's request was a small one and she rarely asked for anything. She was the most selfless person he had ever met. She even called Merle and sent him cards in rehab. Her big heart had won his brother over just like it did his the moment she talked to him at the church.

As he pulled up to the diner, he saw Rick with Carl. They walked towards him, Carl wearing his dad's sheriff hat. "Daryl, you got a minute?"

Daryl walked to the diner door, Carol waving at him for inside. "Yeah, pickin' up an order for Beth. What' ya need?"

"You got time for a hunting trip soon? Would really like to get out in the woods and teach Carl how use his rifle." Rick placed his hands on his hips, his cool blue eyes looking at something in the distance.

"Yeah... Beth's got her last treatment Monday. If she's okay next weekend, we could go camping for a night, get some huntin' in." It was already early June and Daryl hadn't been in the woods once. By this time last year, he'd spent every weekend up in a deer stand or crouched in a blind.

"Sounds good..." Rick's words trailed off as Reverend Smith came out of the diner.

Daryl stared at him as if he were Satan himself. "Hello, Mr. Dixon."

Rick pushed Carl back towards the car as he stood between the good preacher and Daryl. Daryl tried to step around Rick but Rick threw his arm out to block him.

"You got somethang to say, Smith?" Rick looked at him as if he could shoot him where he stood.

"The Lord will get my revenge. Someday, you and the Greene's will pay." Before Reverend Smith could leave, Daryl reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You threaten the Greene's… you threaten my girl… you'll be meetin' yer maker soon." Rick pried Daryl's fingers from the Reverend's arm and pushed him back against his truck.

"Let me handle this." Rick glared at Daryl, the two men coming to an understanding. Daryl didn't want to throw down on Rick, but Smith was asking for a beating.

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to focus on Beth's face. Kicking a preacher's ass might get him some bad Karma but what else could happen to him. He'd had cuts, broken bones and nearly beaten to an inch of his life. He'd gladly take a night in jail if it meant getting some revenge for his angel.

As Rick talked to the Reverend, Daryl paced back and forth. His eyes were narrowed in on Smith, his jaw clenched. When he heard Beth's name slip from Smith's mouth he lunged.

Daryl jumped over Rick, grabbing a handle full of the Reverend's shirt. Smith backed up against the diner window and Carol came running out.

"Daryl, don't!" Carol's hand went over Daryl's shoulder as Rick locked his arms around him and pulled him back.

"Get out of here and I don't mean the diner… I mean Senoia." Rick screamed at Smith.

Carol tried to calm Daryl down. "Beth is waiting for those fries." Carol walked over to the truck, placing the bag inside.

His temper was fuming and he wanted to punch someone or something. As he walked back to the truck he felt his hand punching the truck window. He pulled back the bloody mess and Carol rushed to him.

"Daryl… what did you do?" He looked at the shattered window and instantly felt bad for what he'd done to Hershel's truck.

"Don't." He jerked back from Carol and went about cleaning the broken glass out of the truck seat as he climbed inside.

On the ride back, he felt his anger growing. He wanted to turn the truck around, but he knew his girl was waiting on him.

His knuckles were a bloody mess and he couldn't let Beth see him like that. He took the red rag from his back pocket and wrapped up his hand. With the takeout bag in hand, he walked up on the porch to find Maggie waving for him to come to her.

"Rick called, told us what happened. She's been upstairs since you left. She tried to eat a Popsicle but she just threw it up." Daryl dropped the bag on the table and rushed upstairs.

Annette moved out of the way as soon as she saw him, letting him sit on the tub beside Beth. He stroked her back and held her hair as she continued to dry heave. "Do you need anythang, princess?"

She looked up to see the rag around his hand and began to cry. "Daryl… did you hit Reverend Smith"

"No, I didn't. Wanted to, but I didn't. I need to fix yer Dad's truck window." She moved to hold his hand and he jerked away from her.

"Let me see." She said in her best forceful voice. He held it out and she unwrapped it, seeing glass still embedded there.

"You're going to the E.R. now." She moved to get up, but fell backwards. Daryl caught her and yelled for Maggie.

Beth's body was weak, the chemo had done a number on her, but she fought daily to keep her spirits up and her smile on.

He laid her down the bed as her tears spilled down her face. "Babe, you get some sleep and I'll let yer pa look at my hand."

"Why do you love me? Look at me. I'm not the girl you fell in love with. I'm too skinny, too pale and too bald. It's okay if you want to walk away." Her words made his heart physically ache.

"You are the girl I fell in love with. I love yer hair and yer eyes and that smile, but it was yer heart I fell in love with first." He could hear Maggie sobbing by the door as he turned to look at her.

Hershel came up the stairs giving the three of them a stern yet loving look. "Maggie look after your sister… Daryl… with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry about Daryl, Hershel just needs a convo with Beth's bae. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Bethyl on!**


	24. Chapter 24

Walk With An Angel

Chapter 24: Heart to Heart

Daryl looked at Hershel as if he were being ordered to face a firing squad. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a room alone with Beth's father, but he knew he had to at least get his hand looked at.

He gave Beth a quick kiss on the forehead as she smiled back at him. "Daddy's bark is worse than is bite. He likes you, Daryl. Don't worry."

Maggie gave him the same reassuring smile as he walked out of the bedroom to find Hershel waiting at the top of the stairs for him.

"Go on down to my office. I need to get a few supplies to take care of that hand." Hershel's blue eyes had that fatherly glare to them and Daryl could feel a lump form in his throat.

"Will do. Hershel… I'm sorry about the truck window. I'll fix it fer ya." Daryl rubbed the back of his head nervously as they walked the stairs.

Daryl went down the stairs, down the hall and into Hershel's office. He sat next to the big oak desk, looking at all the pictures of Maggie, Beth and Shawn. The one of Beth with her front teeth missing and her long blonde curls made him smile. He wondered if their kids would look like that someday.

Daryl lifted his hand to the picture, the deep cuts on his knuckles smarting. Hershel opened the door with what looked like a doctor's bag and began digging out items to patch up his hand.

Hershel took his hand, looking it over. "That must have hurt."

"Ain't that bad. Had worse." Daryl wasn't trying to be brave or boast. He was being honest with the man before him.

The elder Greene eyed him as if he had something on his mind. "I think we need to have a heart to heart, Daryl, and while I've got you here, we're gonna do just that."

He turned and walked over to a shelf, taking down some sterling dressing and alcohol. With a pair of tweezers, Hershel carefully removed the little shards of glass that remained in the cuts. Daryl didn't flinch as blood began to ooze from the open wounds.

They don't speak as Hershel cleaned up his knuckles, applied antibiotic ointment and wrapped his hand. "Son, I know Reverend Smith can be a jackass. I'm glad you took your anger out on my truck and not him. I know there's something else bothering you, beside Reverend Smith."

Daryl sat back in the chair, watching Hershel clean up his desk. "I'm good, Hershel. Just worried about Beth. She's not being eatin' good and she pushes herself too hard."

"I've been watching you lately and I know something is eating at you, besides Beth. You seem agitated. You got something you want to get off your chest?" Hershel went over to his tattered leather chair and sat down, placing his thumbs in his suspenders.

Daryl had a lot he wanted to get off his chest, some of it he could share with Hershel, the rest of it not exactly something Beth's father should hear. "Like I said, I'm good... ain't nothin'."

"Don't lie to me Daryl Dixon. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me... maybe try Rick. He's a good man and he'll listen." Daryl felt his mouth go dry, his ability to swallow getting harder.

"I ain't restin'. Workin' all the time, the garage and the farm. I ain't complain'... it ain't like that. I go see Merle when I can but I ain't ever got any time to myself. I worry about Beth all the time, every minute of the day. I'd give up everythang for her." He looked down at the floor, relieved to have part of his burden off his chest.

Hershel leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk. "You need to let us carry some of that load. She's my little girl, always will be. I'm glad she has you, that you two have each other. If it had been any other man but you, I would have reservations about your relationship. But I know you love my Beth, you respect her and Daryl... when you do marry my little girl, and I won't have a worry one that you will be happy."

Daryl's eyes snapped up to him, his blue eyes looking into the man across from him. "You think we're gettin' married?"

"No, I know it. Beth ain't gonna have any other way. Honestly, I wouldn't either. Why don't you let us care for Beth and you take Rick up on the hunting trip... okay?" Hershel walked by him, patting in on the back.

Daryl knew Rick must have talked to Hershel after the incident at the diner, the two of them discussing him.

"Are ya sure... I don't want to leave her." Hershel went over to a cabinet, opened it and pulled out a box. He tossed it at Daryl, giving him a big smile.

"Maggie made me get this but I don't have a use of it and I sure can't figure the crazy contraption out. She gets on to me all the time because I won't carry it. She and Beth stay on their phones. Since I'm not using it, this one is yours. This way you can talk to Beth when you want and she can check in with you. Maybe this will give you a little peace of mind." He left the room, leaving the box resting in Daryl's lap.

Before he could open it, Maggie was at the door giggling. "Let me have it. I knew he'd never use it when I bought it for him. I'll put in Beth's number, mine and Glenn's and show how to you set up more numbers."

She opened the box and took out the slender silver phone. "Ya don't got to do that. I ain't never needed one of those either."

Maggie plugged the charger into the bottom and laid it on the desk. "Well, you do now."

The cellphone felt strange in his back pocket, like a small weight had been added to his body. The funny thing was, it did give him peace of mind and a way to check in on his girl.

The rest of the week went by like every other week before. Monday was hard, the last chemo treatment taking more out of Beth than the three before had. She winced in pain when Daryl hugged her, slept more and ate less. Dr. Edwards said she'd be back to herself in no time but that did little to ease the worry Daryl had.

When Friday night came, Rick stopped by the farm to check in on Beth and see Daryl. Beth sat on the porch, her pale skin and weak smile taking Rick aback. She wore her new blonde wig and did her best to put on a brave face.

"Like the new hair, Beth. Glad to see you smilin'." He put one foot on the top step the other on the step below. Daryl handed Beth her protein shake and sat on the banister beside Rick.

She took a long sip of the vanilla liquid and swallowed quickly. "It's no cheeseburger but it will do. How's Lori and the kids?"

"Good, we miss you at church. Judy keeps looking for you. I think she's takin' a shine to you." Rick took off his hat, his sideways smile making him look younger than his years.

"I think I'll go back inside. I can tell you and Daryl have things to talk about." She moved slowly to get up, her shirt sliding up and showing her too thin body. Daryl moved to help her but Maggie was already at her side.

Rick stepped down, motioning his head for Daryl to join him. They walked over to his police cruiser, Daryl smirking. "I've been in that back of this a few times."

Rick grinned back, nodding his head. "Yeah, you have Merle to thank for that. How is your brother?"

"Good, real good. He's gettin' clean and with Carol's help, I think he can stay clean. He'll be gettin' out in a few weeks." Daryl leaned up against the car, his legs crossing over at his ankles.

Rick did the same, both men just enjoying each other's company. "You think we can go huntin' in the mornin'? Carl has been on me all week to ask ya. I wanted to make sure you felt up to it and Beth was alright."

"I think so. She's been sleepin' a lot more lately but her pa gave me this cellphone and Maggie's been hovering over her like a mother hen. I'll get my sleepin' bag and crossbow and meet ya here around five in the mornin'." Rick nodded his head as he thanked him.

Daryl went back in the house to check on Beth. He opened her bedroom door, finding her fast asleep. He really needed a little time out in the woods to collect his thoughts and think about everything that happened in the past few months.

Once Beth woke, he knew he had to make sure she was alright with them being apart for a day or two. He sat on the bed beside her, his hand taking hers. "Hey, princess."

"Hey. What did Rick want?" She smiled back at him as he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, seeing she looked a little pale.

"Rick wants to go huntin'. If yer okay with it. I'm gonna take him and Carl out in the mornin'. I might be gone till Sunday." He waited by the door for her answer, her mouth turning up into a beatific smile.

"I'm fine, Daryl. I got Maggie, Mom and Patricia all looking after me. You need some guy time. Daryl... did you get a phone?" He felt for the slender case in his back pocket and pulled it out.

He had it all week and honestly had forgotten about it. Today was the first day he'd carried it since Hershel gave it to him.

"It's yer Dad's, I'm borrowin' it. Maggie set it up fer me." She reached for it and he gave it to her, her fingers flying over the keypad.

"Remind me to give you a lesson in texting before you leave." He grinned at her, happy to see her smiling and enjoying herself.

He heard her stomach growl and knew she probably hadn't eaten. "Did you eat and I don't mean those protein shakes?"

"I'm really not hungry." She started to protest but she saw the look on Daryl's face and gave in. "Okay, maybe a pudding."

He kissed her lips softly as he stroked her face. As he walked down to get her pudding, he hoped Maggie could get her to eat while he was gone.

After he said his goodbyes and gave his girl a few dozen kisses; he was back on his way to his apartment with a thousand things on his mind.

Sleep did not come easy and the morning came way too soon. He was up and ready by four. He strapped his sleeping bag and crossbow on his bike, hoping Rick would bring everything else.

True to his word, Rick pulled up to the farm at a quarter till five. Carl looked sleepy but excited and Rick looked ready to have a weekend away from his girls.

They found the perfect camping spot and Rick went about setting up the tent. Carl watched every move Daryl made, taking in every step of how to build a proper fire.

"Dad... look. Daryl's letting me dig the fire pit." Rick nodded as he pounded the last tent stake in the ground.

"Where ya sleepin' at Daryl?" Rick asked as Daryl pointed to his sleeping bag then to the fire.

"Don't worry about me Rick. I like it by the fire, I ain't never needed a tent." Daryl watched Carl's face light up and Rick quickly shot him down before he could ask to sleep by the fire too.

Daryl took them out to his favorite hunting spot, the lilac scent surrounding it making him think of Beth. He climbed up to his tree stand and Rick let Carl climb up with him.

Rick stayed tucked away in a thicket of bushes as Daryl gave Carl the fine pointers of how to take down a deer. Daryl spotted a buck a yard off, the deer eating on some wild berries.

He pointed it out to Carl and told him to breathe in and squeeze his trigger. The rifle fired and Daryl had to grab Carl's jacket to keep him from falling out of the stand.

Rick looked up, Carl's face full of fear and excitement. "Did I get him?"

"No... sorry son." Rick called up to him and they climbed back down.

Daryl gave him a lesson on tracking, following the tracks of the deer he missed. They followed it until they came upon a few rabbits. Daryl took both of them with one shot from his crossbow, Carl's eyes bugging out.

Rick made Carl help Daryl clean the rabbits, explaining its part of hunting.

"We can go back out in the mornin' 'Lil man." Daryl ruffled his hair as they got the fire going.

"First thang, I promise." Rick agreed as they ate their roasted rabbit and beans. Not long after, Carl was fast asleep by the fire.

Rick carried him into the tent, coming back out with a six pack of beer. "How about me and you kick back and have us some brews?"

Daryl took one, the beer tasting better than he remembered. "Been awhile. Ain't had one since I've been with Beth."

"I get that. I had to do some changin' to date Lori too. Her parents were really religious and it was made clear to me, kissin' and huggin' was all I was getting' until we were married." Rick tipped back his beer as Daryl studied his face.

"What?" Daryl took another beer, tossing Rick one.

"How serious are you and Beth? I mean, if you needed someone to talk to, I'm here. I don't think you want to be talkin' about the more sinful aspects of your relationship with Herhsel." Rick leaned back against the log, his foot kicking a log.

"Beth wants to wait till she's married and I'm good with that." Daryl looked away from Rick, hoping he didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"I understand, trust me. She's a good girl. I know she's sick and you want to be extra careful with her, but I also know a man has needs." Rick wondered if the stone look on Daryl's face was anger or him being uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure what yer getting' at Rick but I ain't my brother. Beth ain't a quick roll in the hay." Daryl started to get up when Rick placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I wasn't implyin' that. I don't think you've ever had a serious relationship and Beth is serious. I know what a man in love looks like Daryl and you have it written all over your face." Rick leaned away from Daryl, letting his words sink in.

Daryl could tell Rick was only trying to help him and honestly, he could use the advice. "Yeah… she's my everythang."

"Maybe you should go ahead and marry that girl... that's where all of this is headin' anyway." Rick went still when he saw Daryl go stiff.

The only sound for a long minute was the crackling of the fire. Daryl took a swig of beer then turned to Rick.

"I asked her and we're gettin' married, maybe in December. She wants to get better first. Truth is, marryin' her doesn't scare me... it's all I think about. Its bein' with her... you know... bein' her first." He took another swing of beer, trying to calm the shaking in his voice.

Rick sat down the beer and gave Daryl his full attention. "You've had sex before, right?" Rick started laughing and Daryl chucked his beer bottle at him.

"I have, jackass." Daryl felt the heat on the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed.

"Is it cause she's a virgin or cause she's Beth?" Daryl understood what he meant. A girl like Beth was sweet and pure and damn near perfect. She deserved better than a rough roll in the hay. She deserved something nice, something gentle and easy.

"Both." Daryl let go of the awkwardness he had and laid the truth out there for Rick.

"You just love her and do what feels right for the both of you. I think Beth knows what she wants and what she don't know, you'll show her. Be yerself with her, Daryl. You got the mechanics of it down, just let what you feel for Beth take over. It will all happen like it's supposed to." Daryl knew Rick could see the doubt in his eyes and his words gave him some comfort he wouldn't totally fuck Beth's first time up.

"Are ya sure... I don't wanna hurt her." The truth came easier to Daryl now. He didn't know if it was the beer or the fact he felt comfortable talking with Rick.

"Her first time is gonna hurt, Daryl. But after that's over... you can enjoy each other. You better hurry up and married her though or Hershel's gonna need a new farm hand. You just might get carpal tunnel, unless you've been keeping time with Nervous Nelly." Daryl nearly spat out his beer as Rick grabbed his side laughing.

They talked a bit more, Rick offering his experience as a married man. Daryl took in each word, this moment like nothing he'd ever shared with Merle. In that moment he knew him and Rick would always be close friends and in his heart, Rick was a brother.

Daryl tossed a small log on the fire as Rick turned in. His thoughts turned to his angel and her golden halo and he took his cell phone out. He walked a few paces from the camp until he got reception and smiled when he saw the text from her.

_Have fun. I love you 3_

He wasn't sure why, but he had the urge to just leave the woods and get back to her loving arms.

He fumbled with the phone until he managed a text back to her.

_Sweet dream. Right back at ya Greene. _

'I love you' or any form of the term was hard for Daryl. He knew he loved her, more than life itself, but he never knew much of it growing up and he wasn't sure he could say it without it sounding all wrong.

He tucked the phone back in his pant pocket and climbed in his sleeping bag with hopes of dreaming of his angel.

The all too familiar sound of Free Bird woke him, his cellphone blaring from his pocket. He pulled it out to see 3:32 a.m. on the screen. He slid his finger across the screen and instantly heard Maggie's voice.

"Daryl... its Beth. They think one of her ovaries ruptured in the night and she's in surgery. You need to get here fast." Daryl didn't answer her back as he dropped the phone and gathered his stuff.

Rick climbed out of the tent and picked up the phone. He talked to Maggie as Daryl started to walk out of the woods. Rick yelled for him to wait up, that he'd give him a police escort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, cliffhanger. I'm evil. I promise you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Bethyl On!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I can't thank y'all enough for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you continue to love this story as much as I'm loving writing it. To my muse thejennakayshow... thanks for the late night chats. To Ayame2004... this story would not be possible without. Bethyl On!**

* * *

><p>Walk With An Angel<p>

Chapter 25: Miracle

Daryl ran down the hospital corridor, Rick and Carl right behind him. He rounded the corner at the nurse's station while Rick asked the nurse about Beth. She told them she was in surgery and which hallway to go down next.

Maggie saw Daryl as he ran towards her, her arms opening wide. "Daryl."

She fell apart in his arms, Daryl holding her as they both fell to the floor. Glenn walked up behind them as Hershel and Annette greeted Rick as he sat down.

Reverend Stokes was there, praying with the family as well as most of the church.

Daryl sat on the floor with Maggie for a while, Glenn sitting down with them. When Maggie finally stopped crying, she kissed Daryl on the forehead and walked back to her parents.

He felt numb from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. All her chemo, all her fighting and it could be for nothing. Rick held out his hand to him and Daryl took it as Rick helped him up.

"You need to go talk to Hershel. I'm gonna take Carl home. Call me if you need me." Daryl nodded to him as he wiped the tears from his face.

The numbness that froze the blood in his veins was starting to grow in his heart. He was trying to brace himself for what might happen, but the look on Hershel's face soon washed that away.

Hershel hugged him, the kind of hug a father would give a son, and they had a seat far removed from the crowd that had gathered.

"I have faith, you need to have faith and trust that our Beth will be just fine." Daryl looked at the white haired man with disbelief that he could have so much faith when his family had suffered so much.

"I have faith in Beth. I know she's strong… she's a fighter." Daryl thought back to the radiant beauty that sat beside him in the church. To the angel that graced the stage and sang so beautifully that night. To the fake tattoo he put on her shoulder and how sad she was when it faded away. His tears burned his eyes as he thought back to the determined woman that downed not one but two shots of moonshine.

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks crashing down over him. His Beth, his angel had three things left on her to do list. Three things she wanted to do that she may never do now.

He lowered his head and let his tears come again, this time his entire body shook with the loss his heart was feeling.

Hershel rubbed his shoulder. The man that had been like a father to him and needed his strength now, was giving him strength.

"Daryl… she wouldn't want us to cry for her. She'd say… Daddy, either way I'm good." Daryl lifted his head and swallowed back the last of his tears.

"Yeah… that sounds like her. Hershel, I don't know if you know about her list. I mean all of it. I tried to make it all come true fer her, but now… now I might be too late." Hershel took a slip of paper out of his Bible, handing it to Daryl.

On the paper was Beth's list, all eight of them. He looked up at Hershel, a smile curling on his white mustache.

"I found this sticking out of Beth's journal yesterday. She told me to keep it after she put a check mark on each one that you made come true for her. For that, I can never thank you enough." Daryl looked back down to the list and saw little red check marks beside each number but two.

He looked back at Hershel, noticing that one check mark wasn't made by Beth. "This one here… did ya check it off?"

"Yeah, I did that while I was sitting here." Hershel tucked his Bible beside him, placing a hand on Daryl's back.

Daryl started to flinch and then he realized his scars were only his shame and his burden if he allowed them to be and thanks to Beth, they weren't his to bare anymore.

"I asked her to marry me so I sort of gave her number one and even if she couldn't have us a kid, I had my mind made up to adopt a houseful fer her. But this one, Hershel… how did she witness a miracle?" He felt the weight of Hershel's hand leave his back and go back to his Bible.

"You don't see it do you, son? You are Beth's miracle. Look at the man she met in that church and look at you now. Don't you see… you were the first check mark?" He laid his Bible in Daryl's hands and walked over to Annette.

Daryl gripped the Bible to his chest and rested his head back on the wall. Two hot tears ran down his face and he sent up a prayer. "Take me and leave her. You have enough angels. I think you can leave one down here for the rest of us."

It was then he overheard a conversation beside him, a man that looked about Hershel's age was talking with Reverend Stokes.

"I heard Hershel may lose his farm. He's in debt bad and not even selling his crops and all his cattle are gonna help. Annette told my wife they don't know how they're going to pay for the rest of Beth's chemotherapy." Daryl looked over at the Reverend wondering if any of this was true.

After the men finished their conversation, Gabriel sat down beside Daryl. "I'm afraid what you heard is true. Hershel came to me yesterday for advisement. The church is trying to help, but I'm afraid we don't have enough in our treasury to really help."

Daryl stood up and walked over to Hershel and gave him his Bible back. "Do you need money fer Beth?"

"Who told you?" Hershel looked mad, his eyes scanning the waiting room

"Do ya?" Daryl's voice was stern, his eyes never leaving Hershel's face.

"I may be in a bit of financial trouble, but don't you worry about it." With those words, Daryl walked out of the hospital and made a quick call to Martinez.

Caesar answered the phone, his wife asking who was calling. "Hey, I heard about Beth. How is she?"

"Don't know yet, she's still in surgery. Remember you askin' me once before to buy my old bike. Ya said ya always wanted a Triumph." Caesar didn't say a word for a long minute, leaving Daryl to wonder if he had hung up.

"No… I ain't buying your bike. That's your baby." Martinez knew how he felt about that bike, how he cherished it since the day he and Merle had fixed it up.

"No… Beth's my baby. That bike is just somethang I ride." The phone went silent again and Daryl waited.

"Okay… I'll give you a fair price for it. I'll have the money Monday morning for you." Daryl thanked him and ended the call.

He walked back in the hospital to see Dr. Edwards talking to Hershel and Annette. Maggie took his hand as he approached them, her smile beaming through her tears.

"She's out of surgery and they said she's going to be okay. She's not out of the woods yet, but she's alive." Maggie said as Daryl hugged her, his heart finally beating in the correct rhythm.

Annette smiled back at him, waving for him to come to her. "Dr. Edwards said only one person could go back in recovery and sit with her and I want you to be the first face she sees."

His arms engulf the small woman, her tears wetting his shirt. "Thank you."

He walked back to the recovery room with Dr. Edwards, the cold room and too bright white walls felling more like a morgue.

A petite blonde nurse that reminded him of Beth, helped him put on a gown over his clothes and paper booties over his shoes. She escorted him back to a private recovery room and his heart sank as soon as he saw his angel.

She had various tubes and wires running from her small body, a stack of blankets covering her up and an oxygen mask covering that beautiful face.

The nurse pulled out a seat for him next to Beth's bed. "She could be out a while or she could wake up soon. When she does, I'll be right in with her medication."

He nodded to her and took Beth's hand out of the blankets as soon as she left. The heart monitor attached to her finger looked like it was taped on, the wires and IV tubing traveling to the machines above her.

"I ain't waitin' till December to marry you. When yer back on yer feet, we're goin' to that little white church. I know we can't have much of a honeymoon right now, but I promise to make that up to ya. We got the rest of our lives for that." He stroked her head, her thin hair was as soft as her skin.

Several minutes later, Beth opened one eye and then the other as her face scrunched up. Daryl looked up at as the nurse walked in and checked Beth's vitals. She smiled over at him as she gave her some pain medication in her IV.

That smile was all he need, that smile was like lightening to his heart. He left Daryl Dixon, the surly redneck with all his baggage and issue behind and he welcomed Daryl Dixon, the man that fell in love with an angel.


End file.
